


THE GANG BOSS'S WEAKNESS

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Control Issues, F/M, Gang Violence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: Arthur Pendragon had taken over from his father as head of a gang. One day on his rounds he saw a teenager and it was love at first sight. But the teenager and his family had suffered due to gang violence and the path of true love does not run smoothly. Will it ever work out for the pair? or will the past cast to many shadows.I see Merlin at 17 and Arthur in 30's in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend has been trying to rescue a faulty hard drive and I have just got it back. This completed story was on their so here it is. I will post it all today as a sorry for taking so long with my other stories. Thank you for being so patient with me.

Merlin had been living with his great Uncle Gaius for four years, ever since he had come out at fourteen and been badly bullied at school then attacked in a local park. He saw his mum not as often as he would have liked to have done, as she lived in the capital and Gaius lived in a small town in the country. They stayed in contact with skype everyday but it wasn’t the same. Merlin and his mother Hunith had always been close after all the three of them were all the family they had. Now he had finished college and was going home until he could decide what to do. His mother owned and ran a small cake shop and café in Albion, the capital city. It was small and in one of the less popular areas, but it was her life. Which is why when she said she would move, Merlin had refused and instead had gone to his uncles alone. He now had enough qualifications to do his nurse training but didn’t feel ready. He thought he would like to help his mum for a couple of years before starting his training. That way they could make up for some of the time they had lost.

Parts of the country’s capital Albion were very nice but unfortunately the area his mother worked and lived was not the best and under control of one the toughest gangs. The area designated as Camelot was under the control of one family and had been for all of Merlin’s life. The Pendragons ruled with an iron fist, but at least they kept it fairly safe for the normal occupants, unlike many of the other gangland areas. As long as the businesses paid their protection money and kept their noses out of the other less savoury areas of the Pendragons business they were left to life their lives. Uther Pendragon had come out of nowhere thirty years ago and wiped out all the opposition. Now evidently his son Arthur had taken over while Uther sat back in a less active role. Hunith paid her ten percent of profits to the family and counted herself lucky that at least they kept all the other thugs at bay. Some of the other areas controlled by the gangs were harder places to make a living, so Hunith considered herself lucky.

Merlin hated the idea of what he knew was extortion, but it had become a way of life in Camelot, and many other districts. The central government had started to ignore the poorer areas at the time the gangs stared to form. It suited them not to have to police such places and the extra taxes they would have collected wasn’t considered worth the bother. Of course if you worked in the better areas the government still took business tax and everyone still paid income tax but everyone in the poorer areas relied on the families to protect them. Even the hospitals were poorer and less well staffed for those not fortunate to have money. The roads and other services were getting worse and worse as the top earners were filtering more and more of off the system. Merlin was upset at what was happening to his country, but like many of the young felt he had no voice. He was determined that if he did manage to train eventually he would return to a poorer area to work and help those that really needed it. 

The Pendragons area was the biggest gangland area in Albion and covered approximately five square miles and had a population of about thirty thousand people. Arthur Pendragon was setting out on his weekly check of the territory, although his men, and in particular his ‘knights’, as he called his lieutenants, ran the collections Arthur liked to get out and see and been seen. He would go to different streets each time he went out. He always cut a smart figure with his designer suits and signature red tie, his blonde hair and rugged good looks were as well known in the area as the Prime minister of Albion. His suit was carefully cut to hide the gun he carried and he had a knife strapped to one ankle and another gun to the other. He was also a fearsome hand to hand fighter, but preferred to allow his men to deal with the minor problems. Arthur had five lieutenants who he trusted above all others and about eighty men and women at his disposal at any one time. He also had his half-sister working with him, she dealt with any issues regarding women and acted as his second in command. She hadn’t always had such a high position, Morgana did not get on with her father and at one time nearly split Camelot in two. But when Arthur took over the running of the ‘organisation’ he asked her to join him. 

As they headed to Ealdor district, in a couple of large red cars, everyone in the area knew who had arrived. Arthur got out of the car flanked by Leon and Gwaine, two of his lieutenants and started to go to the businesses to collect their ten percent and talk to the owners. Arthur liked to think he cared for ‘his people’ and they could turn to him in times of trouble. The citizens certainly trusted him more than they had his father, on the whole he was respected as well as feared. Since he had taken control he had visited nearly all of the business’s in turn. Today should see the last few receive their visit from him. This patch was overseen by Gwaine, who was the controller of this area and seemed to know everyone, after they had spent several hours talking to people Gwaine turned to his boss: 

“I promised you the best coffee and cake in Albion and today you will get it” he gestured to a small shop baring a sign that simply said ‘Hunith’s’ 

Arthur walked in after Gwaine with Leon covering the rear. The shop was clean and homely with wonderful smells permeating the air. There were several tables and chairs for customers and the counter had a display of cakes and biscuits that would rival anything in Camelot, if not for variety then in appearance. Arthur noticed the furnishings were clean if dated. As the men walked in the two customers sitting at one of the tables got up and left, clearly not wanting to stay when they saw who had entered. There was a young man of about eighteen behind the counter, he was very slender and pale. As he watched the customers leaving he glared at the group who had just entered.

“Did you have to scare them off!” he demanded “They hadn’t finished!” 

Arthur smirked “Do you know who you are talking to?” he demanded

“Some arrogant prat and his goons” the youngster retorted.

Arthur looked at the lad in surprise “Do you know how to walk on your knees”

“No and I won’t do it for you either.” Came the sharp reply.

A pleasant looking woman came out from the kitchen and seeing who was in her shop and what her son had said she paled “Merlin apologise this instant.” she looked at Arthur “Please Sir, forgive my son he only arrived back in Camelot this morning he hasn’t lived here for several years. He meant no offence.”

Arthur looked at the kindly woman “Oh but I think he did” he said dryly 

Gwaine touched his arm “The boys got spunk Princess, he wasn’t to know.”

Hunith deciding to try to smooth things over spoke up “Please Mr Pendragon, pardon Merlin’s manners” she clipped her son around the ear. “Would you like a drink and something to eat while I get your money?”

Gwaine grinned “I’ll have some of your Apple cake Hunith” turning to his boss he added “Come on Arthur I promise you its food from the gods.”

Hunith smiled at Gwaine “Maybe I could pay in apple cake?” it was clearly a long standing joke between the pair.

“I would take that you know I would” Gwaine grinned.

Arthur looked at the lady and her son, she at least was friendly however it was the son that caught his attention. His high cheekbones and stunning blue eyes along with the mop of unruly raven hair together with his general build and skin tone that made him of interest to Arthur. Even the rather large ears just added to the look of the lad, rather than distracted from it. To Arthur even his cheek was refreshing, not many had the nerve to back chat him. His gaze was open and predatory as he looked at the youngster. Merlin realising he was being stared at blushed and disappeared into the back of the shop. Although he stayed close, in case his mother needed help.

Arthur’s sexual preferences were known among his friends, even if he didn’t make a big thing of it himself. There had been a very public and loud breakdown in Arthur’s relationship with his father when the older Pendragon discovered his only son was a homosexual. In the end Uther realising his son would not change had decided to hand over the family business to his son and retire, although he did still have a few fingers in the business. Uther had realised that a public disagreement with his heir would have allowed the surrounding gangs to take advantage. As long as he didn’t have to deal with his son’s ‘deviances’ as he called them, Uther was willing to turn a blind eye in order for the family to still have control over the largest and best run ‘firm’ in the country. Arthur had the occasional one night stand, but was discrete and selective in his dalliances. He was too well controlled to allow himself to be left open to problems, or as his sister had always called him ‘Emotionally constipated.’

Hunith called to her son, and he made coffees and took a selection of cakes to a table whilst his mother went to get her protection money from its hiding place. She was always cautious as the collection days were well known and although rare it wasn’t unheard of for thugs to try to get the money before the ‘knights’ did. Although when caught such people suffered the extreme penalty for their efforts. After dropping of the cakes Merlin scurried back to the kitchen. Arthur’s gaze unnerved him and made him feel very uncomfortable. Leon and Gwaine looked at each other, Gwaine grinning “Like what you see Princess?” he drawled before adding. “He’s a good lad and his mum is the best, leave him alone eh.”

Arthur looked at Gwaine “I don’t take orders from you! And leave off the Princess, at least in public” Gwaine had been calling Arthur Princess for years and the blonde had no illusions that it would ever stop, however he wouldn’t tolerate it in public.

Hunith came up and handed Gwaine two envelopes and Gwaine one of them counted and wrote in his book “All there as usual Hunith” the other he left closed, with that he put his hand in his pocket and handed her a couple of notes “For the cake and coffee”

Arthur looked at the woman “Are you having any troubles at all?” he asked.

“No Mr Pendragon, times are hard but we have good neighbours” Hunith told him as she looked his straight in the eye. It was clear she was as fearless as her son. “My son is staying for a while so that will be a great help”

Gwaine grinned “How long? I thought he was going to train as a nurse” the knight clearly knew his patch and the people who lived and worked there.

“He is but wants to experience more of what he calls ‘the real world’ first. His tutors told him it would be best to wait a year or two rather than dive in. He also needs to earn a bit, a student nurse doesn’t earn much” Hunith explained.

“Good on him, I’ll keep my ear out to see whose hiring and let you know” Gwaine promised

Arthur listened but said nothing. Once he had finished his cake and coffee he smiled at Hunith “Gwaine was right for once, that was the best cake I have had for a long time.”

Hunith blushed “Why thank you, I make them all myself”

After they had finished they were off to the next place. Once back in the car Arthur turned to Gwaine “You know the Emrys’s well?”  
“Yes all my life. Hunith is a good woman, brought Merlin up alone. I don’t know what happened to her man. Merlin moved away when he was fourteen after being hospitalised in a homophobic attack, by Mordred and his crowd. Hunith has an uncle in the sticks, he to live went there and went to college afterwards as well. But you couldn’t ask for nicer people.”

Arthur eyebrow shot up “Did no one offer to sort it so he could stay?”

Gwaine snorted “You’re joking! Your dad was in control then I suspect he knew and approved, you know his views on gays. No, they had no help, and I was too young to do anything.”

Arthur gave a grimace. “I see you had a second payment, one of Uther’s?” Arthur knew his father had several loans outstanding and the knights collected them at the same time as the protection money, but he took them himself still. Arthur knew about them but didn’t handle any of the money, but he also knew they were at extortionate interest and would never be paid off.

Gwaine snorted, he had often protested at having to collect the money, especially if people were struggling. “Yeh, I’ve offered to help her pay it off but she won’t let me.”

Arthur wasn’t surprised at the statement “What was it for?”

“No idea she won’t tell me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was silent after that. But when he got back he rang his father and after speaking to him had the loan transferred to him. He had gradually been doing this for some time, as he got to know who had such loans. His father was willing to do it for a quick payment in full, to aid his present lifestyle, having recently remarried and to a woman who had expensive tastes. It wasn’t cheap for Arthur, but he wanted to be in full control of his patch. Once he took them over he arranged an interest rate that meant the loans could be paid in full. He secretly hated the entire gang culture, but knew if he pulled out then someone else would move in and the people would be worse off. So he did what he could, his area had the smallest drug and prostitution of all the areas. He couldn’t get rid of it all together but at least neither was spreading to involve innocents and the prostitutes had a better life than most of their kind. After making the phone call he sat and thought, he couldn’t get the young man out of his mind. After spending that night tossing and turning and having lurid dreams of Merlin Arthur made two more phone calls the next day. For the next week he waited, but his frustration grew and grew. He couldn’t help but think that he had some sort of connection with Merlin Emrys.

A week later his half-sister Morgana, the result of a liaison of his fathers, walked into his office looking as glamorous as always. “What are you up to baby brother?” she perched on the corner of his desk.

“Did you get the information I wanted?” Arthur demanded ignoring her question.

“Of course, but before I give it to you I want to know what you are up to? Do I need to ask the knights?” Morgana smirked. Arthur knew his men were as scared of her and they were of him, so the threat did have some merit. 

“Ask away they know nothing.” Arthur told her

“I knew you would say that, so I asked Leon and Gwaine, they admitted you’d met the boy before you rang me. Gwaine says he’s just your type, if a bit young…..so I ask again, what are you up to?” Morgana insisted.

“First off stop playing my men against me, I don’t want to have to replace them, and secondly you tell me what you found out.” Arthur insisted “And get off my desk, there is a perfectly good chair there.”

Morgana looked at her brother. “Well first of I traced the loans, which incidentally I know you have taken over, there were two. One from eighteen years ago. It seems Hunith got pregnant and her man disappeared before the child was born. She needed to work less hours for a time after the child was born and fell behind with the protection money. Mind you from what I can gather Uther was behind her man’s disappearance. Can’t find out more. The second loan was to pay for some of her son’s treatment when he was beaten up.” She snorted “Even though Uther paid Mordred to do said beating. That man is such a bastard. Both were very high interest. Even paying every month she couldn’t get it down. Designed, as always, so he could take the shop when she retired or died. But both times she had no choice and both times her problems were caused by Uther.”

“I suspected as much even if father wouldn’t tell me when I asked him, but he knew the name right away” Arthur admitted “And the second lot of information I asked for?”

“The boy is as clean as a whistle, he has been living with his great uncle Gaius Emrys. Worked hard at school no problems, not even a detention. Didn’t come out there, probably too scared to. No girl friends or boyfriends as far as I could find out, not even a kiss. Had three good friends Gwen Smith, funnily enough Elyan’s sister, although they haven’t seen each other in years since he left home. Freya Catlin another very quiet girl. And a William Baker, a rough and ready sort with a heart of gold. Merlin was known as a swot. Kept his head down and worked hard, well-liked by other pupils and staff alike. Once he was in college worked part time for his uncle in his book shop. Asking around it seemed your boy didn’t get involved in any parties or pub nights, was known as a light weight when it came to drink. Kept himself very much to himself. From what I could tell was popular because he helped anyone who needed it and ran some tutoring groups in the evenings for some of the kids who were finding learning difficult. The only thing I heard against him was he could be sharp if he thought someone was taking advantage of others. Wouldn’t suffer fools gladly.” Morgana paused “He plans to train to be a nurse eventually and work in Camelot’s hospital helping the people he knows rather than in one of the better hospitals. Now out with it. You clearly fancy him so what are you up to?”

Arthur looked at his sister. They fought like cat and dog at times but would do anything for each other, ever since Morgana had moved in with the Pendragons when she was eight. Uther hadn’t been a good parent and as a result they had learned from an early age to look after each other. Arthur admitted once to Morgana that she was the first person he could remember giving him a hug, his nannies had been too scared of Uther to be seen as anything other than doing the job in a way he had demanded, Arthur was to be self-reliant and in control of his emotions at all times. Knowing he could trust her fully he told her his plans and opened up in a way that surprised her.

“I can’t get him out of my mind Gana, but I needed to know he wasn’t a plant. After all people know my tastes. He could be a weakness.” Arthur paused “I’m going to offer him a deal…….” He stopped speaking, but Morgana knowing her brother just waited. “I’ll wipe of his mother’s loans in exchange for him staying here, until…. the itch has stopped. Until I can get him out of my system.”

Morgana arched her eyebrows and took in a deep breath “Arthur you really are emotionally constipated. Why don’t you ask him out, date him like a normal guy, what your suggesting is he basically becomes your prostitute! For Christ sake he’s a virgin, an innocent.”

“I can’t Gana! If I did he would be in danger from anyone who wanted to get to me. He won’t be a prostitute! But if he lives here he will be safe, like you said father has already paid for him to be beaten up as a boy and just because he came out. No, he has to stay here where I can look after him.”

“Arthur listen to what you are saying. You want him to sleep with you and you will forget his debts, how is that not treating him like a prostitute. If you really like him you have to do this with no money changing hands, and of his free will, because he wants to! And for that he has to know you first. He is young and innocent, yes he will do anything to help his mum, but do it this way and you might get him but he will hate you.”

“My minds made up Gana! I want him and I want him safe. I’ve never wanted anyone like I want him. But I have no idea if it will last.” Arthur ran his hands through his hair. “Try to understand, if I don’t keep him safe them he will be beaten up out there. One word gets out I’m attracted to him the other gangs will want to use him as a lever. I don’t even trust Uther not to want him out of the way.”

“But you’ve only seen him once! Be reasonable” Morgana tried to reason with her brother. Then as she looked at his face she added “You haven’t been spying on him!”

Arthur blushed “I may have, I went out a few times…….. No one saw me I’m not a fool. I’ve been in this business long enough to watch someone without them knowing.”

“No of course not, no one noticed the blackout windows of your car did they” came the scathing comeback.

“I took the bike one time, a taxi a couple of times, I even walked, and no one recognised me. You know as well as I do people don’t expect us to be out without back up, you’ve used that to your advantage often enough. I went this morning openly and bought you a cake, so no moaning.” Arthur smiled at his sister.

“Did you speak to him?” she demanded.

“I did, he called me a clotpole whatever that is. God his smile. We did talk for a bit. His Mum made him come out and apologise for his behaviour last time. He wasn’t happy!” Arthur admitted “But that makes me like him all the more. He isn’t frightened to speak his mind, he treats me like he would anyone else.”

“You really have it bad don’t you” Morgana looked at her brother “Come on cake! Then we will talk this through and make plans.” When Arthur didn’t move she glared at him “CAKE!”

“OK keep your hair on!” Arthur got up and went to his filing cabinet and explained. “I had to hide it from Gwaine, he knew I bought one.”

Getting some plates and a knife from the kitchen the siblings sat down on the sofa to eat. Morgana took a bite “Well all I can say is this woman has to become family, we can’t let her get away.” It took Arthur and Morgana a couple of hours and most of the cake to decide what to do next.

The next morning Morgana waited until Hunith had left Merlin in the shop alone then she went in leaving Elyan, who was her guard for the morning, outside. “Hi, Are you Merlin?” she asked cheerfully. The minute she saw Merlin she understood what attracted her brother. But when he smiled she totally saw why he was so smitten.  
“I am, how can I help you?” he asked her.

“I had some of your delicious cake yesterday and have come to get some more. Also, Gwaine is always singing your praises.” Morgan smiled.

“They’re Mums doing not mine, but I’ll be sure to tell her. What sort would you like?” Merlin asked cheerfully.

“What do you recommend?” Morgana asked “While you think about it I’ll have a coffee, will you join me?”

“I can once mum is back, I can’t leave the counter until then. I suggest either the Lemon Drizzle or the Apple cake. But if you know Gwaine keep him away from the apple or he will eat the lot. Why that man isn’t as big as a house I don’t know.” Merlin smiled “But to be honest all of the cakes are nice.”

Morgana smiled “I’ll have a slice of Apple now and take a Lemon Drizzle, how’s that for a compromise. When is your mum due back?”

“Any minute, she’s just gone to take a pie to old Mr Simmonds who isn’t very well” Merlin told her.

“Join me then if you like” Morgana said “I wanted to talk to you about something. I understand you are looking for a job.”

Merlin grinned, he had been looking everywhere and had so far had no luck. “I will thanks, a friend of Gwaine you say?”

“Yes my name is Morgana” Morgana left it at that and went and sat at the table in the far corner so she would be able to speak to Merlin without his mother overhearing at the counter.

Merlin was right his mother wasn’t long. Merlin had wrapped the Lemon Drizzle cake and brought it over with his own coffee, after telling his mum the lady had come to talk about a job for him. Hunith smiled and left her son to it as she dealt with the customers. This time of the morning it was nearly all collections rather than sit downs so Merlin and Morgana were left in peace.

Morgana wasted no time “I have a job but it will seem strange at first but please hear me out.” She smiled “It’s a very good payer and perfectly legal.”

“I can do strange” Merlin said now intrigued “As long as it’s legal and doesn’t hurt anyone.”

“It’s both, in fact you have met your future boss, my brother, already. But before I tell you who it is let me explain a bit about him, it will make more sense that way.”

“Okayyy” Merlin said beginning to wonder what the hell was going on. 

“We are half-siblings actually. Until I came into his life at eight years old he had never been shown any love, his father was a widower and found it hard to relate to a small boy. So my brother finds relationships… difficult. Now he rather fancies you and would like to get to know you better but his job and personality makes this difficult for lots of reasons.”

“I thought you said this was a job offer!” Merlin went to get up. 

Morgana put her hand on his arm “Please hear me out, it is, I promise you.” 

Once Merlin rather reluctantly sat down again she smiled at him. “He wants you to become his live in house keeper. He ready has a cook, but needs someone to do the rest. He promises you your own room and he will respect whatever boundaries you set. He won’t force himself on you or anything. His home is also his work base and he had people in and out all the time, although his office is on the floor downstairs from his living quarters. That would need looking after as well. He would also want you to make tea and coffee for any visitor’s and he would like you to get the cakes and such from here, so it would give trade to your mother as well.” Morgana paused “That way he can get to know you and you him. He has no unrealistic expectations” she crossed her fingers under the table out of sight. “He is a perfect gentleman.”

“So you want me to be a live in house keeper to some guy who fancies me but won’t ask me himself?” Merlin’s voice showed his mistrust of the situation. “Are you sure he isn’t after a fuck buddy? Because if he is I’m not interested.”

Morgana smiled “I can see why he likes you, no Merlin any fucking will only happen if you want it, he won’t rape you” she said bluntly. “You have my word on that. Also from what I heard Gwaine would take umbrage if it did. I do believe that man likes you as well.”

“If you know Gwaine you mix in shady circles lady, he’s a gang enforcer, one of the top bods, friends with the main man.” Merlin said.

“Don’t believe everything you hear. Things have changed since Uther handed over.” Morgana said. “There are a lot worse than them out there.” Green eyes twinkling she added “Well interested?”

“You haven’t said anything about money yet, it will have to be exceptional for me to consider it. In fact I’d be mad to. I’m only listening because Mum says I have to be polite to her customers. She got in a tiss with me when I mealy mouthed someone.” Merlin admitted.

“Oh it is exceptional believe me.” She paused “You think the world of you mum don’t you?”

“I do, I would do anything for her.” Merlin admitted “But what has that got to do with anything.”

“Well it wouldn’t just be the sale of cakes she would get out of this.” Morgana put her hand on Merlin’s arm “Whilst the job is totally legal, my brother will pay your taxes and everything, he has a bIt of a reputation.”

“Oh god he works for the mob doesn’t he?” Merlin squawked “No way” he went to get up.

“Sit” Morgana hissed and Merlin found himself obeying “Part of your payment is that your mother won’t need to pay back her loans and also while you are with my brother the protection money will be waved. You see you would be working for Arthur Pendragon.” Morgana looked Merlin in the eye “My brother has taken a real shine to you, something I’ve not known before. He would have asked you for a date, but that would have left you vulnerable. After all the other gangs are always looking for a weak spot. And I do believe you could be his. Before you turn this down think of your mother. Did you know about the loans?”

Merlin shook his head, by now he was in shock. Morgana continued. “Uther made sure the interest was so high she would never be able to pay them off. When my brother found out he bought the loans from his father.”

“My mum wouldn’t borrow money you are lying” Merlin hissed back, looking across to see if his mother could hear.

“I’m sure that would normally be true.” Morgana said “One was from when you were born, she couldn’t keep up the protection money and look after you to start with. The second was for some of your hospital treatment. You would do anything for your Mum, well she would do anything for you.” Morgana let that sink in.

“My brother is not his father. If you say no the loans will still be cancelled. She will still have the ten percent to pay but she will be better off. But I ask you to think seriously about what he asks. If not for my brother then for your mother. My brother wouldn’t push you, but I will because I think you can help each other. I also think you will be good together. Arthur wants to make things better for everyone, but he knows if he moves out Cenred or one of the other gang bosses will move in and that won’t be good for anyone. Ask someone that lives in one of the other territories Arthur is a real pussy cat. Not only that but you would also get paid yourself, enough to allow you to keep yourself while you did your nurse training later, if you decided that’s what you still wanted. That’s if you don’t end up staying with Arthur, on top of that you will be living in one of the best penthouse flats in Camelot.” 

Merlin looked at the woman opposite him “You’re a real bitch you know that” he hissed.

“So I’ve been told” Morgana retorted with a smirk “I’ll leave you to think” she handed him a slip of paper “Ring me within forty eight hours. But remember you have my brother’s word nothing happens unless you want it. And he always keeps his word.” she stood up “Thank you for the cake, you were right the apple is great.” With that she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

With the shop empty and seeing her son was alone Hunith came to her son’s side “Well what was the job?”

Merlin smiled at his mum “Not sure it’s for me, some sort of glorified housekeeper and tea maker.” He hoped desperately his mum didn’t ask anymore until he had time to think. Luck was on his side as the door opened and customers came in. “Just going for a walk to think things through Mum.” he said and shot out of the door.

Morgana walked away satisfied she had done her best. Like she had told Merlin she really did think he would be good for her brother. Arthur needed someone in his life, someone to show him that he was loved and could love, someone to support him in the changes he wanted to bring in. And maybe soften his hard edges. Morgana sometimes worried about the influence his upbringing had had on her brother. She was sure that, although young, Merlin was the one who could do it. She wasn’t finished yet, the second stage of their plan was yet to be put into place. Morgana got into the car and looked at Elyan “Come on next stop.”

Merlin walked out of the shop as fast as he could and went down to the side of the lake, a place he went to when he needed to think. He sat down and thought about everything Morgana had told him, but mostly about what she had told him about his mother’s loans. It made him feel incredibly guilty that he hadn’t known and that the loans had been taken out because of him. He knew that was what Morgana had intended, but he also knew he needed to ask his mother if it was true. If it was he thought he really had no choice but to help his mother. Thinking through things he realised that he had known from the beginning that the gang boss had been looking at him in a way they was clear what he wanted. But could Merlin give him that? He was under no illusions no matter what Morgana had said that if he moved in he would end up in the blonde’s bed. The gang leader wouldn’t take no for an answer it wasn’t a word he would be used to. The man had an animal magnetism that would make it difficult to resist him. But Merlin’s past would get in the way. Merlin was no fool, he had often wondered what it would be like to be held in another man’s arms. It was after all something he had known he wanted since he was fourteen, but never thought he would ever have. Merlin realised he had a lot to overcome before he could have sex with anyone and wasn’t convinced he ever would. He admitted to himself at least that the gang leader was good looking, if rather arrogant. But even if he did agree would it mean he was not better than a prostitute? After all he would be getting paid he knew many gays slept around as a matter of course, not having to worry about getting pregnant was a bonus of the gay life. Who besides him would even care? Well his mum would, how could he explain why he was working for the gang leader? Which alone would worry his mother sick, if she knew why he was doing it see would stop him. Merlin was so deep in thought he didn’t hear a group of men approaching, so didn’t look up until he realised he was surrounded. 

“I thought it was you, what brings you back to these parts faggot” it was a voice Merlin hoped never to hear again. He looked into the eyes of the man who had led the attack on him all those years before, he hadn’t changed enough for Merlin not to recognise him, what’s more he had the same group with him.

“Mordred” Merlin said “I came from this city I have every right to be here.” Merlin tried to keep his voice stable, he realised he was surrounded and hoped against hope it wasn’t going to be a repeat of before. “I thought you might have changed.”

“No I still hate faggots, should have killed you last time.” Mordred was the same age as Merlin with much the same colouring but he had a bitter and hard heart. He had been an active part of the gangs since his teenage years. “In fact we all hate pansies don’t we boys?” he asked the other four young men who grunted in agreement. “In fact I think it’s time we got rid of you for good.” Mordred sneered “You really shouldn’t have come back, you were told last time the penalty and now it’s time to pay, but we won’t make it easy, after all you faggots need a lesson.”

They moved in on Merlin who in his fear started to try to defend himself it wasn’t going to be a repeat of before, not if he could help it, he would rather die. Merlin fell to the ground and the kicks and punches started to hit him. But then they stopped.

Merlin had been saved by none other than Gwaine and two of Arthur’s men Pellinore and Kay. They had been walking through the park and noticed Mordred and his group approaching someone. Gwaine watched them carefully, as he knew Mordred was trouble. Although in the middle layer membership of Camelot’s ruling gang they were kept very much on the periphery by the new leader. The only reason Arthur hadn’t ran them out was that his father liked the youngster and was something of a mentor to him, especially since Uther had married Mordred’s mother. Suddenly realising what the group were about to do Gwaine quickened his pace, and as he saw the man go down he had a sinking feeling he knew who it was. Running closer he piled in and pulled Mordred way as the other two also jumped in to help. Realising they were being stopped by a knight Mordred turned on Gwaine “Mate what you doing? we were only giving this fudge packer a lesson.”

Gwaine snarled “I’m not your mate!” he looked at the group “You bastard’s need to act in a group do you?” with that he threw a punch that knocked out Mordred. “The rest of you don’t move.” he snarled as he dropped to Merlin’s side. “Fuck it, Merlin where are you hurt?”

Merlin looked up his eye already closing when he had been hit. “Everywhere.” came the reply. He then closed his eyes and then opened them. “m..kay”

“Like shit you are.” Gwaine looked at Pellinore and Kay “Keep this lot close, I think the boss might want to see them.” At that the group looked pretty sick, giving Mordred a kick with his foot Gwaine snarled “As for that garbage you lot can carry him” he growled at the other youngsters.

Gwaine bent down and scooped Merlin up bridal style “Come on mate let’s get you looked at” he looked at the others “I’m taking the car. Call for backup.”


	4. Chapter 4

The park was closer to Arthur’s than Hunith’s shop, and besides Lance, the gang’s doctor, would be there. So after putting Merlin in the back seat Gwaine drove to the headquarters. It might well be in Camelot district but that was all. The place was far different than most of the places in the district. It was a three story building within a walled garden, with Arthur having the top floor as his accommodation. As Gwaine was let in the gate he told the man to get hold of Lance. As Gwaine carried Merlin into the house Arthur came to the door, the minute he saw Merlin his face paled.

“Up to my floor.” he demanded “Call Lance.”

Gwaine was in the lift and they were soon inside the flat. “Put him in my room, what the hell happened?”

“Mordred and his cronies decided to do some Gay bashing. We saw them in the park and went to investigate and found it was Merlin. The boys are bringing them in.” Gwaine looked at Merlin as he lay him down “I don’t think it’s too bad, we got there in time.”

By now Arthur was sat on the bed “Where’s Lance?” he demanded as he gently stroked Merlin’s hair away from his swelling eyes. He started very carefully to take off Merlin’s jacket.

“I’d leave well alone Princess, they were giving him the boot when we arrived. Might have damaged some ribs” Gwaine suggested.

Arthur turned on Gwaine “This is how you run your area! How did the bastards even get to start this?”

Lance walked in and taking a quick look on the bed turned to the two men “Out! If you are going to argue I need to look at the boy, who is he and what happened?”

Gwaine looked up at the good-looking doctor as he walked into the room. The man was about their age and of European descent. Gwaine gave the information quickly and clearly. “Merlin Emrys, injuries from a beating curtesy of Mordred and co, fists and feet, five against one.” Gwaine said adding “Merl’s is gay.”

Lance was at work straight away. “This needs to stop! that lot are getting out of hand.” he muttered. “We’ve had two more in the hospital this week.” Then without turning his head continued. “I said out I need space and peace.”

Arthur sat down by the bed but Lance turned on him “You as well” he gestured the door.  
“It’s my room!” Arthur protested.

“Then you should have used another, out now please I’ll call when I’ve checked him over.” Lance could be very determined.

At that moment Percy put his head round the door. “Pellinore has arrived with Mordred’s gang where do you want them?” 

Arthur’s face went cold and determined. “The basement. I’m on my way. Percy stay here and shout when Lance is ready to give his report, or if he needs anything get it no question.” with that Arthur walked off with Gwaine in tow. The knight found time to pity the gang just a fraction, before he remembered his friend’s son. When Arthur got that look in his eye it didn’t bode well for someone, he was near to being his father’s son at that instant then he ever had been.

Arthur stomped down to the basement frustrated that he couldn’t stay with Merlin. But at least he had someone he could take his frustrations out on. Making himself appear calm and composed he walked in the room to find Mordred and his four cronies waiting for him. Mordred once more awake and clearly angry about his treatment, glared at Arthur.

“Mr Pendragon won’t be happy about this” he sneered “You might be a Pendragon, but he’s still our boss.”

Arthur looked the young man up and down before replying “You don’t seem to have heard, it’s my patch now not my father’s.” Without giving any indication Arthur threw a punch straight to Mordred’s gut. It came so quick the other man didn’t have time to brace and he had the wind knocked right out of him, and if he hadn’t been stood against a wall he would have fallen. As it was he bent double with the pain.

Arthur looked at the man in front of him “I’ve told you to control yourself and these….thugs of yours. Now why don’t you explain exactly what you thought you were doing? Start from the beginning. What exactly where your orders from Uther, right from when you started this game of yours. After all, as my patch I should know.” Arthur raised an eyebrow as he waited. 

Mordred forced air back into his body and stood up straight holding his abdomen. Looking at the blonde he decided he had nothing to lose by telling the truth and it might stop the beating. “Uther wanted someone to look out in the schools for queers, to stop um before they spread their deviant behaviour. He asked me to let him know if I spotted any” It was clear Uther hadn’t told the boy that his son was gay. Mordred took a breath then continued “We were then told to deal with them. The birds were to be raped and beaten. The fudge packers were different, we lower ourselves to their level, that’s why there were five of us.” Mordred smirked before continuing. “Uther gave us special instructions and a massive dildo.” Mordred grinned at the memory despite the pain in his abdomen “We stripped them butt naked then when the others held the bastards down I shoved it up their arse hard and dry. Then left it in and switched it on while we beat the shit out of them. We didn’t kill um, just make um wish they had never been born, the idea was to put um off for life. Then we dumped them on their doorsteps with a warning to leave town the minute they could travel, and if they came back they would be killed. The one we found today came back!” 

Arthur held his temper, looking at Mordred he could see the young man getting hard as he remembered, getting off on the memory. Arthur took a deep breath “Uther ordered this?”

“Yeh, he hates queers you know that, when you took over he told us to continue to keep an eye out and keep up the good work, also look out for returners, he was the first to be so stupid. Any new ones we did the same or we if we killed um to dump um in the river, mind you there haven’t been many, words out now. Look what’s your problem, he’s only a faggot, last time we beat him up we got a bonus.” Mordred snarled back, in his anger forgetting who he was talking to. He had always been a favourite with Uther and forgot his son was a different man.

The look Arthur gave him chilled him to the bone “I could forget you said that….but I don’t want to! I will not have gay bashing on my territory whatever my father’s views were. I have made that clear but obviously not clear enough, so you will be my warning, don’t think your mother’s relationship with Uther changes anything.” with that Arthur started to throw punches in a calculated and methodical manner, he had learnt from a young age how to cause maximum pain, but keep someone alive. His father had been a good teacher. The thought of Merlin being beaten up twice by the man in front of him was too much. Arthur may be the leader but he kept himself in very good physical shape and it wasn’t long before Mordred was a bloody pulp on the floor. Then Arthur stepped back and looked at the man on the floor who was barely conscious 

“Do I want to kill you?” he asked, hardly breathing hard from his exertion. He turned to Pellinore and gestured to the man on the floor “Put him in the chair.” 

Arthur turned and looked at the other men, who were by now seriously worried. Looking at Gwaine Arthur demanded “All them involved?”

“Yes boss” Gwaine never called Arthur Princess in serious situations like this. “Seemed to be enjoying it to”. 

Arthur looked at the cowering group “You all seem to have not known something, clearly Mordred didn’t” he paused “I am Gay! That’s why I took over from my father, I didn’t like what he was doing, Uther didn’t go willingly but he trained me to well! The man you decided to beat is a friend of ours…………a good friend” he looked at Gwaine “I’ll finish with this cretin later, they’re yours” he snarled “Don’t kill them I want them alive as a lesson” then looking at disgust at the young men he snarled “I may not be my father but that doesn’t mean you can walk all over me. I have made it clear I don’t tolerate prejudice. Nor gratuitous violence on Camelot’s citizens. They pay us for protection and that what they deserve. You made a serious mistake today. Once Gwaine had finished with you get out of Camelot and don’t come back. And tell it how it is, I control this patch and not some punks.”

Arthur looked at Mordred who was now slumped in the chair. Awake now, mainly because of the cold water that had been thrown over him. “You I don’t trust at all” Arthur cracked his knuckles “Nor do I like you, so what do you suggest I do? Well punk are you going to answer?”

Arthur thrust his face right up to Mordred’s “You are going to stay here until I found out what damage you have done to my friend. Then I will be back. You are mine! I might even send your head to my father with or without the body, maybe he needs to learn I am in charge now!”

Arthur turned to Gwaine “Sort them and then make sure they get off my turf.” Then looking at the cowering group he snarled “Don’t think about making trouble because if I hear as much as a whisper you are dead.” He said the last three world slowly and with menace.

Arthur went to leave. Gwaine grinned “I should change, if I were you, boss, Merlin might be worried if you go like that.” Arthur’s suit and face was splattered with Mordred’s blood, not to mention his knuckles. Arthur nodded silently. He walked out knowing Gwaine would see his instructions were carried out. It was clear the knight had a real soft spot for the Emrys’s.

Arthur left the cellar as Mordred was locked in a holding bay, and the other men were dealt with. In Arthur’s reign, it was rarer for severe punishment to be given out, than it had been in his father’s time at the top, but everyone knew when it was, it was deserved, it was harsh. Gwaine set about his task with ruthless efficiency. The men left the cellar an hour later barely conscious and each taken to the rail station and put on a train. They each had been left with enough money for the journey out of the city and nothing else. Their families, if they had any, would be made to follow and allowed to take all their possessions, knowing full well they could never come back. If they owned property it would be sold and the money forwarded, unless Arthur believed they got it from fleecing him. Arthur wouldn’t allow those who might suffer a deep resentment to stay. All his men knew the penalty for going against the rules.

Arthur went to one of the spare rooms and showered then a towel round his waist he went to his room and into his large walk in wardrobe and put on a t shirt and slacks. Once dressed he went to the bedside “How is he Lance?”

“Badly bruised, no real physical damage except for a couple of cracked ribs, but he has clearly had worse before. He woke up in a real panic I had to sedate him” the doctor said. “His family should be told.”

Arthur nodded “I’ve sent Leon for his mother, and you’re right he was hospitalised at fourteen after the same gang beat him up.” Arthur went on to tell Lance what had happened previously.

Lancelot looked at Arthurs knuckles “That explains the panic, I take it you’ve sorted them, here let me look at those.” Lance didn’t approve of violence, but was realistic enough to realise it happened.

Arthur sat down as the doctor checked Arthur’s hands. “Anyone else to check?” the doctor asked dryly.

“Yeh, Gwaine when he’s finished.” Arthur admitted “The crud is being shipped out so not your problem.”

Lance looked at Arthur, he hated this part of what Arthur did, even though he generally approved of how Arthur ran the area. “All of them?”

Arthur looked daggers at the doctor “Not yet, one is waiting for me to decide. But either way he won’t need you. Don’t look at me like that, he will deserve whatever he gets” Arthur paused “I should kill him…..slowly”

Lance raised an eyebrow “Why, I haven’t seen this lad before, why so personal?”

Arthur blushed something Lance had never seen before, he looked at the sedated man in the bed then back at Arthur. The blonde dared him to say anything just by his look.

“I’m glad Arthur, does he feel the same way?” the doctor asked, realising what had happen. The doctor was no fool.

“Not yet, but he wil.l” Arthur said in a very determined fashion. “I won’t have it otherwise.”

“Arthur, you can’t make someone want you! Especially after what he has gone through, and on your family’s orders. If you really feel that way about him then it has to be his choice. You’re better than that!”

“Leave us Lance, but stay around in case he needs you.” Arthur ordered coldly. “Check Gwaine over later when he comes up but you are NOT to go to the cellar.”

It was at times like these that Lance remembered just how hard Arthur could be. After all he had forced his own father out of the business. The fact that the blonde was far more reasonable than any gang boss he had ever heard of, and really cared for those under his protection, did not make him a push over, when it came down to it Arthur could be ruthless and cold. The Doctor pitied whoever it was who was still being held, especially as it seemed the youngster in the bed meant something to Arthur. That was a first, he had never even heard of Arthur seeing anyone other than one night stands for sex. Lance only hoped the youngster felt the same for Arthur, or they could have trouble on their hands. The Pendragon men were known to be both possessive and single minded, once having made up their minds they would not change it for anything or one.

Gwaine came up from the cellar after the others had left with the four men to go to the station, where they were sent on their way, leaving Kay downstairs to guard the prisoner. Lance looked at Gwaine’s fists and shrugged “Yours are worse than Arthur’s.”

Gwaine grinned “He only had one, I had the rest.” He was proud of his talent with his fists. Gwaine had always enjoyed a fight, something his good nature seemed at odds with.

“So, I have no one else to check?” Lance asked.

“Nope, Merlin and his mum are friends, not only, that but they live on MY turf.” The knight explained Lance knew Gwaine was even better at rough house fighting than Arthur and winced at what the men had gone through. “How’s Merlin?” The Irishmen asked. 

“He’ll recover, I’m more concerned about Arthur. I’ve never seen him this possessive.” Lance looked at Gwaine “Do you know if the boy feels the same?”

Gwaine shrugged “He has no idea, Arthur is smitten just through looking. You should have seen him the first time. He was stripping the boy with his eyes. The poor sod ran and hid, not surprised with what happened when he was younger, did he tell you?” Gwaine looked at the doctor.

“He did” came the short reply Lance then looked at his friend “Who is downstairs?”

“Don’t feel sorry for him, he deserves everything he gets” Gwaine warned, knowing the doctor hated violence. Then he shrugged after all the doctor would know in time. “It’s Mordred he’s been asking for it for ages, the boys a phsyco.”

“He was groomed by Uther” Lance said “He was only in his early teens when Uther got hold of him, when I first started at the hospital I dealt with several of his victims, male and female. The boy stood no chance with his background.”

“Come off it Lance! We all had hard backgrounds. He was fourteen when he put Merlin in hospital the first time.” Gwaine said “And like you said Merls not the only one. Whatever happens he’s got it coming.”

“Will Arthur kill him?” Lance persisted, even though he didn’t really want to know the answer.

“I’d be surprised if he doesn’t.” Gwaine admitted clearly not worried at the prospect “But as I said I won’t lose any sleep nor should you.”


	5. Chapter 5

In the bedroom Arthur sat on the bed and looked at Merlin. The bruised face and the knowledge of what Merlin had been though made his heart clench in a way he didn’t like. He started to plan his revenge on Mordred. Then Merlin started to stir, clearly dreaming. Arthur sat on the bed and gently moved Merlin so he was resting in his arms. Making sure to keep him elevated to help his breathing. Arthur thought Merlin felt right resting there, like he belonged. He soothed Merlin until he settled back down to his sedated sleep. Merlin relaxed into Arthur arms and settled against his chest in a way that Arthur liked. He had never been a cuddly sort of guy. Even after sex he demanded his partner to leave straight away, but he found he liked the feel of Merlin his arms, and knew he could spend whole nights just holding him. It was then that Arthur realised he already loved Merlin, he wanted to keep him forever, safe from the world. He wasn’t sure how it happened, after all he had hardly spoken to him, but he knew without a shadow of doubt that was what he was feeling. In fact, he was honest enough with himself, to admit that it had really been love at first sight, something until know he had never believed in. In the past the blonde had even sniggered at his father, when on a rare occasion his father had ever spoken about Arthur’s mother, to say that he had loved Ygraine the very minute he saw her. For the first time, ever, he empathised with his father realising just what the other man must have felt when she died. Morgana was the product of a brief affair, but when he had heard about her Uther had taken her in and sent the mother away with money. The woman later died after an overdose.

Arthur buried his nose into the dark hair and inhaled Merlin’s scent. At that moment, he never wanted to move. He also knew with certainty that Mordred would pay the ultimate penalty, there must be no chance he would ever hurt Merlin again. He would kill him himself, just to be sure Merlin was safe.

Hunith arrived at the flat and Lance explained her son’s injuries. “He will be fine once the bruises fade. His ribs will be sore for a while though. I’ll take you though. Mr Pendragon is with him at the moment.”

Lance knocked on the door “Mrs Emrys to see her son Sir” he called out.

“Ms Emrys dear. But please call me Hunith.” Hunith was worried sick but she knew her son had been well looked after. Gwaine had let her into the house and hugged her. His presence had reassured her.

Arthur glared at the door but knew he had to let Merlin’s mother in. But he didn’t move, she would have to get used to him. Hunith walked in and did a double take at her son cocooned in the gang boss’s arms. Arthur gave her a short smile “He started to have a nightmare.” he explained.

 

“You have been very good to him, thank you” Hunith said hissing as she saw her sons face. She went pale Lance supported her. “Sorry, it reminded me of before.”

“Take a seat Hunith” Lance said. Merlin’s mother sat on the bed next to her son the opposite side to Arthur.

“They won’t hurt him ever again” Arthur told her “I’ve made sure of that!”

Hunith looked at Arthur seeing him properly for the first time and realising the possessive way he was holding her boy. “Thank you Mr Pendragon, but you hardly know us.”

“I know enough” Arthur said bluntly.

Lance looked at Arthur “Perhaps we should leave Merlin with his mother for a while” he said pointedly.

Arthur pouted and with extreme care moved Merlin back onto the pillows. Then in front of them all he bent and placed a kiss on Merlin’s forehead. He was clearly staking his claim. He looked Hunith in the eye. “I prize you son dearly Mrs Emrys, and I promise you I will keep him safe.”

Hunith looked at Arthur once more “I see you do” she said dryly “But I don’t think he feels the same way, he hardly knows you.” she refused to be cowed. Not were her son was concerned. Then pointedly looking at Lance she asked “When can I take him home?”

Before Lance could speak Arthur answered her “He’s staying here until I am sure he is safe!”

Hunith stood up but kept hold of her son’s hand “Mr Pendragon I know you think you own Camelot but you don’t own my son! When he wakes he is coming home with me. If you think as much of him as you say you do, you can come and talk to him there. It will be up to him if he wishes to see you again. I must admit I would prefer not. My boy has plans for his life and they don’t include organised crime.”

For a second Arthur face clouded over then he laughed “I can see where he gets his forthright attitude from.” He looked at Lance “Out” he snapped. As Lance left, all be it reluctantly, Arthur turned back to Hunith. “I will be honest with you I fell for your son the moment he back chatted me in your shop. And nothing has changed that I want him to be with me….always. My sister came to see him about a job. I thought that way I could get to know him, it isn’t easy for someone in my position.”

“I knew I recognised her” Hunith said thoughtfully. “You got your sister to do your courting?”

“Not my courting no, but as I said offer him a job so I could get to know him.” Arthur paused. “I won’t give up easily.”

Merlin stirred so Hunith sat down “I think we should talk later” she told Arthur. Then she looked down at her son and comforted him, totally ignoring Arthur in her concern for her son. 

Arthur walked out not sure what to do when faced with Merlin’s mother. He realised instinctively that he would need her approval if he was going to win over Merlin himself. As Arthur walked into his sitting room he was confronted by Lance and Gwaine. Lance spoke first “What were you doing on the bed with him?” he demanded.

Gwaine growled “What the hell?”

“I was comforting him. Not that it is any of your concern.” Arthur said. “I don’t need to explain myself to you” here turned to Gwaine “Or you, do I need to remind you that I am in charge around here.”

Gwaine glared at Arthur “He’s nearly half your age!”

“No. he isn’t and even if he was what would it matter.” Arthur protested before looking at Gwaine. “You got rid of them?” he demanded clearly closing the discussion down.

“I have, or I wouldn’t be here would I! The bastards won’t be coming back or even walking for a while. Merlin’s mother is my friend and off my patch, that why I’m telling you to lay off, they’re good people. Have you decided the other one’s fate yet” Gwaine said gruffly

“Not yet but I will, as to my intentions with Merlin, it is none of your business so keep your nose out!” Arthur’s temper was building. “I think I need to remind a few people of that. Get back out there and put out the word, anyone that I find beating up anyone just for a prejudice will find themselves regretting it. I AM IN CONTROL NOT MY FATHER! And I will not have anyone questioning me!”

Gwaine held up his hands “Ok Princess keep your hair on” with that he was gone, knowing he needed to pick his battles with the volatile gang leader.

Lance looked at Arthur “Calm down Arthur, no one is questioning your ability to run the territory. Remember we have been with you a long time. I know it’s lonely at the top but think what you’re doing with that boy, that’s all I ask.” 

Arthur glared at him “I know what I am doing. Now I have a job to sort out. Make sure they are still here when I get back, that’s an order” he went and put a suit on and stomped of out and down to the basement. He found Percy and two other men guarding the now conscious, but very cowed Mordred who was clearly suffering a great deal of pain. Arthur turned to Percy. “Bring him we are taking a trip.”

They drove to another part of Camelot and up to some locked gates. On seeing Arthur, the guard went to ask permission from the house to let him in. “Just open the damned gate and don’t call up and warn him” Arthur told them.

The guard looked at his partner and shrugged, it wasn’t up to them to get between father and son. They opened the gates. As Arthur drove through the first guard spoke “Looks like we might need a new job.”

Once stopped outside the house and then they all got out of the car and went into the house. Arthur walked up to a set of double doors, he turned to the Percy, Kay and their charge “Stay here until I call for you.” Without waiting he went into the room beyond.

His father was sat behind his large mahogany desk, he looked up and scowled at the intrusion “Who let you in?” he demanded “What do you want I’m busy.” Their relationship was strained to the point of breaking by past events.

Arthur looked at his father, and saw a man who he had tried for years to please, and never managed it, no matter how hard he tried. He was sure the man never forgave him that his mother had died giving birth to him. Uther was in his fifties and still a fit man with a ruthless edge He had a cruelty about him that Arthur hoped he never gained. 

Calmly and without emotion he said “It’s time you stopped interfering on my patch. You and your pet goons. Today is they day you do so and permanently. I found out what you have been ordering and I don’t like it. It’s funny you told me one day I would find someone to love and when I did it would change things forever. You were right.”

“Stop babbling boy, what do you want, say it now before I throw you out. I think it was a mistake to let you take over, you’re too soft.” Uther spat out.

“You didn’t let me, I took Camelot from you, and now you and your homophobic ways are leaving for good.” Arthur shouted over his shoulder without taking his eyes of his father. “COME IN PERCY.”

Percy walked in half dragging Mordred with him, he pushed the beaten man forward and he fell on to the plush cream carpet. Uther looked down his face paling as he saw who it was and his condition. He recognised his son’s work, after all he had taught him. Uther had always had a weak spot for Mordred the boy was much like him at that age. In fact, he often wished Arthur was more like him.

Arthur looked at his father “You are as responsible as this trash and for what he did, you are both sick, well today he gets cured once and for all.” Arthur took a gun from the holster under his arm and pointed it at Mordred’s head, not once taking his eyes away from his fathers. The man on the floor whimpered and moved but the gun tracked him. “The funny thing is this is your gun and when the police find it, it will have your prints all over it. They have wanted you for a long time. I reckon you will have a couple of hours to get out of the country before they come looking for you.” Arthur calmly pulled the trigger, the body on the floor jerked and was still. Blood pooling on the carpet.

Arthur noticed his father had a single tear rolling down his face. “You always wanted him for your son, well from now you are no father of mine.” He noticed Uther’s hand moving. “Leave the gun where it is, unless you want to be shot as well.” Arthur knew where all his father’s hidden guns were. “When you leave the country take this….. thing’s mother with you, I know you have funds abroad.”

Arthur walked to his stunned father and placed the now empty gun in his hand and squeezed the other man’s hand around the grip before putting it carefully in a plastic bag. Uther seemed to rouse at this point, he looked at his son “Why kill him? Why beat him?”

Arthur snorted “You haven’t been listening, because he hurt what is mine! So did you, and your sick ideas of justice. I am gay and you could never accept that, well I can’t accept your homophobia and cruelty.”

Uther looked at his son as if seeing him for the first time “It’s the Emrys boy isn’t it. I should have known when you bought his mother’s debts. That family is poison. You will ruin all I built up with your perverted ways.” he spat out “I should have shot you when you told me.” he pointed to Mordred’s body. “He was a better man than you will ever be.”

Arthur listened to the rant, then calmly looked at his watch. “I’d move if I were your time is running out, I will torch this place in less than an hour.” he shoved his father way from him, and retrieved the hidden gun from the desk draw and put it in his holster. “I wouldn’t waste time getting another, otherwise I will kill you.”

Uther seemed to shrink into himself, whether it was the knowledge that he now had no hold what so ever over his son, or because Mordred as dead Arthur wasn’t sure, nor did he care. “Watch him Percy, watch both of them and see them off the place, I need to get something.”

Arthur went up the stairs as fast as he could and entering what had been his mother’s room before her death. It had been left untouched. Cleaned once a week. As a child Arthur had tried to enter the room several times but his father always stopped him. In his teens, he had been successful, but when his father found him there after an hour he had dragged him out and beaten him. Arthur membered the room and its contents as if it was yesterday. He quickly and carefully removed the painting of her from the wall. “You are coming with me Mum.” he said glancing round the room. Then he saw George, his father’s butler come manservant, going past “George carry the writing desk downstairs. Then help Uther pack he’s leaving the country, permanently.”

George seeing the look on Arthurs face did as he was asked and took the small desk to the lift “Anything else Sir?”

“Yeah, since were using the lift collect Mothers personal effects, not her clothing, and get them down to my car then you can help Uther.” With that Arthur went downstairs his gun in his hand ready for trouble. He didn’t encounter any resistance, the remaining men seemed to realise that the old rule was well and truly over. 

Catrina, Uther’s second wife, and Mordred’s mother, saw Arthur “What are you doing here?” she demanded her shrill voice piercing the silence. 

Arthur grinned at her “Uther is packing and as you’re going with him, I’d hurry. Take what you can carry on a plane, you are both emigrating now. Oh, and don’t go into Uther’s office.”

Catrina looked at Arthur and ran to find her husband, Percy was leaning on the doorframe of Uther’s bedroom watching Uther as he packed. “You staying to see them off boss?” the quiet man asked as he saw Arthur coming down the corridor.

“Why not” They then heard a scream as Uther’s wife found her son. “I told her not to go in there.” Arthur said calmly “The troll never did listen to me.”

Once the couple had thrown what they could in suitcases Arthur ordered George and men to take them to the airport. “I don’t care where, the first plane out” he looked at Uther. “I’ll tell Morgana goodbye from you, remember not to come back.” He paused and said to Percy “I think George is going with them.”

Arthur sat in the car watching as the car carrying Uther, George, and a sobbing and hysterical Catrina left, Percy and Kay escorting them. He looked at Leon who had just arrived in a van, following a phone call. Arthur gave him the plastic bag and the gun. “Once my mother’s stuff is in the van burn the place. I don’t want a stick standing. Then leave the gun where it can be found.”

Arthur drove off without looking behind once. He was sure once the body and the gun were found the police would wrap up the case, Uther was gone and they would be glad to see the back of him. A ganglands boss’s house being burnt wouldn’t interest them enough to do anything else. They would impound the land and sell it for city funds, or to line some one’s pocket, and Uther would be a foot note in history. The house meant nothing to Arthur but bad memories, he and Morgana had taken anything they wanted years ago, except for his mother’s things and now he had them as well. He would clear out his father’s safe deposit boxes later as he was pretty sure the police wouldn’t know where they were. But his father was a creature of habit, and many years before they’re disagreement he had provided Arthur with details.

Arthur didn’t feel any remorse for the killing of Mordred, as far as he was concerned he had got off lightly, as had Uther. He knew he would have not been as happy had he killed Uther, the man had been his father, he was better off faraway, but he did feel satisfaction at breaking him. That Uther had shown emotion at his prodigy’s death would no doubt eat away at the former gangland boss in his retirement. That was one of the reasons Arthur had killed him in front of Uther, after all he was ultimately responsible for both of the attacks on Merlin.


	6. Chapter 6

When Arthur got back to the headquarters he had his mother’s things taken up to his rooms and put in one of the spare bedrooms, he would decide later where to place them. Lance and Morgana were sitting in one of the sofas in the living room. Lance looked like he was going to ask something but clearly changed his mind. Morgana had no such worry. “Hello brother dear, all finished downstairs?”

“What I do is none of your business.” he snapped back at her. “Are they still here?” He demanded from Lance. 

“They are, but Merlin is awake, and Hunith wants to take him home. He will recover better there.” the Doctor said quietly and firmly.

Arthur scowled and looked away, clearly unhappy. Morgana stood up and with a hand waved the others out before speaking to her brother “I know you want him to stay, but look at from the mother’s point of view, you aren’t exactly a good match, working like you do on the wrong side of the law, and you are that much older. Her boy has been hurt, let her care for him. Stick a couple of the boys nearby if you feel the need. Then show both of them you intend nothing dishonourable, show them you are serious and even show them your kinder side” she paused “Arthur you can charm the birds from the trees if you want to. If it means anything I think you two are meant for each other, you have time….use it” she grinned. “I’ll even pop in, the mothers cakes are plainly so good they’re sinful. Besides if you two are meant to be together, and I think you are, fate or destiny will find a way.”

The gang boss looked at his sister and gave a curt nod. His sister had a point, he had always believed in destiny. He went to the bedroom door and knocked before entering. Merlin was sat on the bed fully dressed in some clean clothes someone, probably Lance, had found him. His mother sat beside him. 

They both looked up as Arthur walked in “Ms Emrys, Merlin, the doctor tells me you are fit to travel, I’ll get Gwaine to take you back in a car. If there is anything you need just let me know. My doctor will check on you daily.” he handed Merlin a card with a number on it “That’s my personal number.” he hesitated “One of the boys will hang around to make sure you have no trouble. But like I said the ones responsible won’t bother you again.”

Merlin looked at Arthur, he could just see despite his swollen face. “They alive?” he forced out trying not to hurt his bruises too much.

Arthur smirked “Yeh, but probably wishing they weren’t right now, don’t worry they aren’t in Albion anymore and won’t be back. They know if they do they won’t live much longer.” Seeing the horrified look on Hunith’s face Arthur added “They deserved it, they broke the rules, and another boss would have killed them.” He didn’t mention Mordred after all as far as the world was concerned his father killed him.

“I suppose I ought to thank you Mr Pendragon.” Hunith said reluctantly. “I do, for looking after my son, but I can’t help but think violence breeds violence.”

“It did, for them!” Arthur replied. “I don’t use harsh punishments that often, but when they are deserved I don’t hesitate. The ringleader had been groomed by my father to destroy any Gay people he came across, he had immunity to do so, even if he killed them. I clearly don’t and never did agree with that. I won’t have senseless beating of anyone on my patch, for any reason, and as a gay myself I was horrified when I heard what had happened. People should keep their prejudices to themselves or more elsewhere.” 

Hunith could see the hard core of the man in front of her, so different from the tenderness he had shown her son earlier. She was pleased he and his men had helped Merlin, but couldn’t help but wish they had escaped the notice of such a ruthless man. “I thank you again Mr Pendragon.”

“Please call me Arthur, when people call me Mr Pendragon it reminds me too much of Uther.” Arthur smiled at her. “I’ll go and arrange your lift.” He walked out to speak to Gwaine.

Morgana who had been standing by the door listening spoke as soon as Arthur had gone “Arthur is really a pussycat when he is treated right. Whereas Uther is still a bastard” she smiled at Hunith’s expression “He might have sired me that’s all. He was and still is a bigoted, nasty piece of work who made money from others misery. He took protection money and made sure they needed the protection by using people like Mordred. Arthur is trying to put that right, buying the loans back is one way he’s helping people. People like you who have already paid more back than you ever should have. Taking over your loan and closing it was not a favour to make Merlin like him, he’s been working through them all.” 

Morgana could see by Hunith’s expression she hadn’t know about the debt being wiped out. Then Morgana looked at Merlin “Once your better think about that job, the boys like you and no one will expec,t or want you to be involved in anything illegal. It wouldn’t be any different than working in any of the clubs and bars Arthur owns, or even the hospital that he pumps money into. I have never seen my brother look at anyone the way he looks at you. I want him to be happy and I think you can do that, and help him turn this city round and back to how it used to be before the politicians and the rest ruined it. Look on him as a modern-day Robin Hood trying to step outside his father’s shadow.”

Hunith frowned “I haven’t realised he had done that, the loans were hard to meet sometimes.” she admitted “You say he helped other people?”

“About half so far.” Morgana admitted “He won’t help everyone, some quite frankly don’t deserve it, and they would drink the money or buy drugs. It isn’t known, and he won’t thank you if you tell anyone. He has to deal with the rival gangs and can’t risk being seen to be soft.”

Looking at Merlin once more “None of the men never heard Arthur as angry and hurt as when you were bought here, he was distraught. You have the power to hurt him, and if you do I will never forgive you. If you won’t give him a chance move away, a long way away, and don’t come back. It would kill him to see you. Pendragon men are strange when it comes to love. They fall quickly and only once. Return that love and you will be cherished until the day you die. The down side is they are possessive and ultra-protective, but who wouldn’t want that.” she hesitated before continuing “Pendragon women have very long memories and will do anything to see the ones they love happy, my brother calls me the she devil, but you know, I really like you Merlin.”

Gwaine arrived at the door “The car is ready when you are.” he told Hunith. Then looking at Merlin “Are you up to walking….Arthur has offered to carry you if you need it.”

Merlin scowled at him “I take that’s a no then.” Gwaine laughed.

Taking his mother’s arm Merlin struggled to the lift, not sure if he was pleased or sorry not to see the gang boss again. They were taken home and Hunith settled Merlin into bed. Leaving Gwaine with a cup of tea. When she came downstairs she looked at the man who despite his gangland connections had become a friend of sorts. “Mr Pendragon is your friend, isn’t he?”

“I’ve known Arthur all my adult my life, and yes, he’s a good friend” Gwaine admitted “Do you know Merlin’s friends back at college?” he asked.

“I know Freya, Gwen and Will. He didn’t have many friends.” Hunith admitted “In that way Merlin is like your boss. He has a few friends but he will do anything for them. Why do you ask?”

“Would you mind inviting them to stay?” Gwaine looked embarrassed. “When Arthur had Merlin’s past looked at he found that one of them is the sister of one of the knights. They last touch years ago. We haven’t told him but Arthur would like to surprise Elyan by bringing Gwen here. I understand from Morgana that their father died in the last few years.”

“He had my son investigated!” Hunith hissed “Why?”

“There are many people who would love to get someone close to Arthur, even his own father. He had to be sure it wasn’t a set up. Arthur has many enemies, due to the way he runs his territory.” Gwaine explained. “He is very strong, and they are all looking for a way to bring him down.”

“His father? Why would his own father want to ruin him?”

“Because he is gay, it’s as simple as that, for years Uther had any gays beaten or killed. When Arthur came out he wasn’t pleased, to put it mildly. But by then Arthur was stronger than Uther. So, the old man was forced to step aside, but it had rankled ever since.” Gwaine looked at Hunith “I am only telling you this because I trust you, Morgana asked me to speak to you about Gwen, also his friends would do Merlin good right now.”

“Of course, I’ll do that, it will be lovely for Gwen I know she worries about her brother, whether she will worry less knowing he’s in a gang, a knight no less, I’m not sure. But she deserves to know.” Hunith hesitated “I know Merlin would like to see then all, I’ll invite Gaius as well.”

“Do you have enough room? Arthur has said he will book a hotel, after all it is his suggestion.” Gwaine added knowing the woman was fiercely independent. He had tried to help with her loan over the years but had always been turned down.

“I can put my family and friends up thank you, we may not have much but we can manage that. Will and Gwen have been here before, and I’m sure Freya will be happy to share with Gwen and Will can sleep with Merlin, I have a put up for me to use, and Gaius can have my bed.” Hunith said predictably. “Unless of course Gwen stays with her brother once they meet. Thank Mr Pendragon but we don’t need his charity.” 

“Hunith you really need to understand Arthur, I know he doesn’t always come across well but he has a heart of gold under that exterior.”

“My son called him a prat, and while I don’t approve of such things normally, I think he was right. Now thank you for bringing us home and you are welcome anytime. You seem a good man even if you work in an illegal occupation.” Hunith gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Why do you work for a killer?”

“Arthur saved my life several years ago, when we were at college.” Gwaine told her “I don’t forget things like that. It’s like Lance, when Arthur knew he wanted to be a doctor, and had no funds, he helped him. I know it seems strange but he does a lot of good. At the hospital, he funds several doctors. Without him the hospital would be far worse than it is. A third of all the protection money goes to the hospital or doctors did you know that? So, I figure he’s a man worth working for, without him I could have done a lot worse, the way I was headed using drugs and all that. Arthur hates drugs won’t have um on his patch. As to killing, well there isn’t one of us who hasn’t killed someone, but with Arthur in charge it happens a lot less and always for a reason.” Gwaine paused before continuing “Look Morgana will call in, she’s taken a shine to you both. Oh, she’s not a Pendragon by the way, never call her that or she will be worse that Arthur, Morgana uses her mother’s name La Fey. She wasn’t joking about her relationship with Uther. She hates him, she also blames him for Arthur’s difficulties with relationships, he was bought up never to show his feelings. That’s why he is so lost, now he has given his heart to your son.” Gwaine had always found it easy to talk to Hunith and tell her things he would never have told anyone else. But he wanted her to understand the family and he instinctively trusted her. “I’ve known Arthur like I said for long enough, and believe me when I say it is the first time I’ve seen him look at anyone the way he looks at Merlin.” Gwaine stood up “Thank you Hunith for the tea but I need to get back.”


	7. Chapter 7

After Gwaine and the Emrys’s left the flat Arthur asked Lance to keep an eye on them, which he agreed to. As Lance drove back to the hospital to start work again, he found himself grinning, life was getting interesting and he knew the Emrys family would continue to be part of their lives from now, no matter what Hunith thought. He liked Hunith she was a spunky lady she would be good mother figure for both of the siblings, Arthur having never had one and Morgana losing hers so young. He reckoned Hunith would have Arthur eating out of her hand if she wanted to. 

Merlin has said nothing on the journey back home and once there he had fallen to sleep the minute his head had hit the pillow. But when he woke his first thoughts were about the blonde gang boss. He wasn’t going to kid himself, if he had met him in different circumstances he would have been flattered by the attention. The man was good looking and fit. Merlin had also always had a thing for slightly older men. But not a gang boss! Although he had found it nice when he had woken briefly to find himself wrapped in strong arms, he had felt protected and safe. Even though normally he got spooked by close contact with anyone other than his family. But no, he wouldn’t go down that route, the things he wanted for his life and his mothers did not include getting involved with the mafia or whatever they called themselves nowadays. He had worked hard to get his qualifications and intended to be a nurse and look after his mother as she got older. Maybe even get her to move away from the city and find somewhere the gangs didn’t rule and that Parliament couldn’t be bothered with. He was glad when he heard that the thugs that had beaten him up twice had been dealt with, he was also glad they had not been killed. Although he guessed he didn’t want to find out exactly what had happened to them, as it probably hadn’t been nice, he didn’t want anyone else to suffer as he had done. He knew he would now have trouble walking to the park, or even out alone for a while, but he would get through it he promised himself that.

Back at the flat Arthur turned to his sister “Uther’s left the country he said goodbye.”

“Willingly?” Morgana asked.

“Not exactly” was all she got from her brother.

The news broke that evening about the fire at Uther Pendragons mansion, and the fact that he and his wife had fled the country and headed for South America. There was also news that a body had been found in the mansion, it was clearly murder but the body had yet to be identified. A gun had been found. Arthur was questioned, but not considered to be involved as he had a cast Iron alibi. It was assumed that Uther had killed someone and fled. To be honest no one seemed that worried. Gangland killings were going on all the time and unless innocent people were involved it hardly raised any interest. Two days later when the body was identified as Mordred. Arthur was again questioned. As it was known his men had picked up the boy and his mates a good four hours before time of death.

Arthur explained that he had asked Gwaine to take Mordred to his father as the youngster was very close to Uther being like a son. In fact, Mordred was Uther’s second wife’s son. He told then he had had Mordred picked up to save him getting into trouble. And Gwaine had left him with Uther earlier that day long before the fire or the death. Gwaine had been seen with several people in town that afternoon, including at a children’s party at the local orphanage part of the afternoon.

Merlin slowly recovered, it was after all mostly stiffness from the bruising, although his ribs were also sore. His Uncle Gaius and friends had arrived and Gaius was helping him cope with the flashbacks that had resurfaced. After a week he could at least eat without it hurting his face. Gwen and the others had gone to spend time with Elyan. Gwen had been thrilled to see her brother again and after some recriminations about not being their when their father died, in fact their first meeting had ended in an argument. Elyan had arrived at Hunith’s after ringing his sister. Gwen had hugged him at first before slapping his face “How dare you, you weren’t there when Mum died and then father as well. Both so wanted to see you again before they died. You felt you had to leave I know, but you should have kept in touch, or at least given us a contact number.”

Elyan had nothing to say to that other than sorry, still unhappy Gwen wanted to know what he was doing for a living. Elyan looked at his sister expecting once more to get shouted at “I’m a knight” he said.

Gwen not from Camelot hadn’t heard of the knights and frowned “A knight?”

“I work as one of Arthur Pendragons lieutenants, I run the east end for him” Elyan was proud of what he had achieved. 

“You work for a gangster! How could you!” Gwen shouted once more. It took over an hour before she would listen to her brother. The second meeting hadn’t gone much better, she had taken Freya with her and that had proven to be a mistake on her part as Elyan was instantly smitten with the shy girl. Gwen was even less pleased when she heard that the head man was chasing Merlin. Someone she considered her younger brother. It wasn’t until the third meeting when she was introduced to Lance that she started to calm down. Will had already had a shouting match of his own. But he went straight for the top and had a go at Arthur demanding he leave his friend alone.   
One day when Gaius had gone out to the cash and carry leaving Hunith and Merlin in the shop, giving Merlin some time to relax alone as his friends had gone out to go around the city. It was a quiet time of the day and Merlin was sat in the shop when the door opened, as Merlin glanced up he saw the golden hair and sharp suit of the gang boss. He looked back down at the crossword he was doing hoping Arthur had just come in to see his mother. Hunith served Arthur with his coffee and a piece of cake, Merlin didn’t hear what they said.  
Talking in a quiet voice Arthur asked “Ms Emrys before I speak to Merlin I need to ask you does he know who his father is.”

Hunith went pale and grabbed the counter top to steady herself before looking across to where her son was sitting, whispering she begged “He knows nothing, please don’t tell him?” she said no more her voice breaking as she thought about the man she hadn’t seen for over eighteen years but still loved.

Arthur looked at the woman with sympathy. “I won’t that will be your job. I found some details in a safe deposit box of Uther’s, just to let you know I have found him. I will speak to you later and alone.” he took Hunith’s arm “But just for now he’s alive and well, and missing you, don’t worry it’s not my place to tell your son.” He slid a piece of paper to her “Ring me when you can speak.”

Arthur took the cake and drinks and walked across to the raven-haired man. Looking at him Arthur was struck once again at his ethereal beauty. Something he knew he could never tire of. Merlin continued to look at the paper. Then a chair scrapped on the floor and a piece of cake was placed in front of him with a cup of tea.

“Your mum says it’s your favourite.” the distinctive voice said to him “I’ve got some as well so I thought I’d eat it with you if that’s alright.”

Merlin glanced up “Do I have a choice.” he snapped back.

Arthur looked at the face in front of him now a mottled yellow and purple “Yes you do Merlin.” Arthur stretched out the first part of Merlin’s name in a way that made Merlin look up again. “I would never force my company on you. How are you?”

“Sore and stiff but alive thanks to Gwaine.” Merlin said “You never said what you did to them. I heard Mordred is dead….did you kill him?”

“No you’re right I didn’t say” he looked at Merlin and smiled “Let’s just say they got some of their own medicine and left the city, as for Mordred read the papers.” Arthur paused and bit into his cake “You have good taste, this is good.”

“I know it’s the third time you’ve come here in a week, you’ll be putting on weight.” Merlin sniped realising he wouldn’t get a straight answer.

“Are you saying I’m fat?” can the indignant comeback

“No but you will be if you keep it up.”

Arthur smiled “It hasn’t done you any harm, in fact you could do with a bit more meat on your bones.” He looked at Merlin concern evident on his face “Seriously are you ok, no flash backs?”

Merlin was surprised at the concern. “I wouldn’t have thought you would have worried about that, after all you lot must get worse than this sometimes.”

“We are in the trade, it’s our business it’s not yours. You shouldn’t have to have any of this. Your Mum pays us to protect her and you” Arthur reached out and placed his hand over the thinner paler one in front of him. “I would never want you to be hurt Merlin, and it will never happen again, even if you don’t want to be with me.” again he dragged out Merlin’s name. Then he smiled “Although I am still living in hope.”

Merlin blushed “I can’t, I want a normal life for me and Mum, and we wouldn’t get that if we had you in our lives. I am an ordinary person, nothing special and that’s how I want it.”

“So, you would be with me, if not for the life I lead?” the gang boss asked

“Is that what you got out of that?! No I wouldn’t, just leave me alone.” Merlin went to get up but the hand clamped down and stopped him. Not hurting him, but stopping him getting up.

“I think you would Merlin, you see I think you like me as much as I like you. We belong together and you know it.” The look in Arthur’s eyes made Merlin pause.

“We hardly know one another,” he protested.

“We don’t need to, have you never heard of instant attraction……love at first sight? I must admit I didn’t think it would happen to me, but it did. The minute you had a go at me for driving out your customers I knew” Arthur’s voice deepened. “Come out with me, just once and you’ll see it too”

Merlin pulled his hand away “So now it’s a date you want, your sister said you wanted to get to know me slowly, that was what the job was about.”

“But you didn’t say yes. A date, a job I don’t mind I just want to see you, to find out what makes you tick, what makes you smile that gorgeous smile of yours. Give me a chance Merlin” Arthur knew his words had some effect on Merlin  
“I’m sure by now you know all about me! I bet you’ve had your goons check me out” Merlin said crustily not willing to give an inch.

“They are not goons!” Arthur said grinning “I did find out a few things yes, I admit it, I needed to know you weren’t a plant, a honey trap.”

Merlin’s eyes opened wide and then he started to laugh before grimacing and wincing in pain. “Don’t make me laugh it hurts! Me a honey trap, with my skinny body, gangly limbs and big ears, not so much honey as nightmare.” Came the disparaging comeback 

Arthur looked shocked “Have you not looked at yourself? you’re bloody perfect. Never talk about yourself that way, I won’t allow it” the gang boss leant closer “If I had made you myself I couldn’t have made you better. All I want to do is hold you and look at you, wake up to you every morning”

“Stop taking the piss, you might want to shag me but you’d push me out of the door before it got light. Make me do the walk of shame. The only reason you want me is because I said no, otherwise you would have been on to your next conquest by now”

Arthur had never heard anyone be so self-effacing before, he couldn’t understand it “Who made you feel this way about yourself?” he demanded “Was it those scum? I know what they did to you, look Merlin even if you never want me to make love to you, I still want you close to me.” 

Merlin blushed at the thought that the man opposite knew what they had done to him. “It’s not just them, but I’m not a fool either. You are rich, good looking and can have anyone you want. Like I said the attraction with me is that you can’t have me” Merlin’s voice was rising and Hunith came over.

“You said you just wanted to speak to Merlin, please leave if you are going to upset him” she demanded

“Leave it Mum! I can sort out my own problems.” Merlin was embarrassed that his mum felt she needed to defend him.

“I know you can love, but this is my shop, and you haven’t been well. Now Mr Pendragon I am asking you to leave.” Hunith squared up to Arthur. She might not reach his shoulder but she was determined.

Arthur stood up and smiled at Hunith “I’ll go but Ms Emrys, you need to make your son realise he is a person worth any ones effort, and that given the chance I would spend the rest of my life willingly with him, not just a quick shag!” he looked at Merlin as he spoke then turned to Hunith once more “Your son seems to believe he isn’t worth my attention and that upsets me more than I can say. If anything, I am not worthy of him, in fact I’m probably not, but I would do anything to be given the chance.”


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur turned and walked out leaving a shocked Hunith and Merlin behind. Hunith sat down and looked at her son “Oh Merlin, he’s right you know, much as I hate to admit it, you are worth anyone’s love, and you are a kind, good looking and thoughtful young man. If you want nothing to do with him that’s fine by me, but never ever believe you aren’t worthy of anyone, anyone at all.”

“But Mum I’m a no one, what do I have to offer anyone?” he paused “I know I’m broke but even without that I’m not in his league” Merlin looked at his Mum “You are my Mum so you’re bias anyway. I have spent most of my life listening to people mocking my ears, my clumsiness and how gangly I am. Now all of a sudden I have to believe I am some sort of…….man magnet” 

“Oh love you aren’t broken! As to a man magnet you certainly seem to attract both trouble and Pendragons. If people mock you, then they are stupid, you make me so proud and always have.” Hunith gently hugged her son. At the same time wondering what Arthur had meant about Balinor. Did she really have the chance to see him again? And what would Merlin think of him and vice versa. There was so much she had kept from her son. 

Arthur left both the Emrys with more questions than answers. But Hunith also wondered what Merlin would make of Balinor if they met. And would he hate her for not telling him about his own father. She had always meant to, but things always got in the way, there never seemed a right time. Now it looked like she had no choice. The minute Gaius came back she asked him to mind the shop “I need to make a phone call” she told him. “and I don’t want Merlin to overhear.”

With that she grabbed her handbag and coat and was out the door and on her way to the park. At least there she could find a place where she could be overheard. She had never felt as nervous in her life as she did putting in the number Arthur had given her.

After leaving the shop Arthur had headed for a meeting with a shopkeeper, who had decided he would no longer pay protection money now Uther was gone. As he headed for the shop Arthur saw Will sitting outside on a bench, in the street. He was waiting for the girls to finish trying on clothes in one of the shops. Arthur told the men with him to wait while he went and sat next to the surly young man, who glared at him. “I know you don’t like me Will, but you do like Merlin, I have just been speaking to him and he seems to have a low self-esteem. You’re his friend, is it due to what happened to him? Or has he had other problems?”

“What do you think? Of course, it affected him, it took him ages before he would talk to anyone when he arrived at his uncles.” Will snarled “You and your gangs, lot of homophobes the lot of you.”

“Hardly, you know I’m gay so don’t be such an arse.” Arthur told him “I want to help him, so did he have other problems?” Arthur’s voice went hard. It was clear to Will he was close to upsetting the gangland boss.

“So, I tell you, and you get them bumped off? Look I get what happened to the bastard that did Merlin over, but you can’t kill everyone who looks cross eyed at him.” Will glared at the mob boss “He won’t like it for one, hell he hated me smacking them one.”

“So he did have other problems ...Why? Help me to understand” Arthur held his temper, he knew that if he touched Will it would upset Merlin.

“You clearly have never been at school or college when you’re one of the poor have you? Added to that Merlin didn’t have father. Anyway do people like you need a reason, jocks I mean. Hell, Merlin was quiet, clever and hated sports. He worked hard and got good results. That was enough, he was beat up three times in his first week until we found him one day. After that we kept an eye on him. Merlin won’t fight back, he hates violence. Another reason why you two would never work. After all that’s your job ain’t it?”

Arthur hissed under his breath “I want to protect him” he told Merlin’s friend “I can keep him safe, you have to help me get to know him.”

“No way hosay! Merlin needs you like a whole in the head. Leave him alone.” Will stood up “You know I think I’ll go and watch the girls pick out some more clothes, more fun than out here.” he went to walk away when Arthurs hand shot out and grabbed him and Will found Arthur face very close to his.

“Get this I will succeed with or without your help, we belong together and a punk like you won’t keep us apart. Nothing will.” Arthur let go of Will “For some reason he likes you, but don’t push your luck.”

Will stared after the blond as he walked down the road. “Christ he’s serious” he muttered to himself rubbing his arm. “I need to get Merlin out of this dump and back home.”

It was half an hour later after Arthur had taken out his frustration on the shopkeeper that his phone rang. “Pendragon” was all he said.

“Mr Pendragon its Hunith Emrys, I am in the park so can speak to you, please tell me about Merlin’s father.” Hunith was both excited and nervous.

Arthur calmed himself, he had to get Hunith on board and this was his chance. He couldn’t believe his luck when he found some documents in one of his father’s safety deposit boxes. He wouldn’t have even looked for it if he hadn’t found a photo in his mother’s desk of his parents and Hunith with a man. His father never left a paper trail for anything. “Ms Emrys thank you for ringing. I’ll come and pick you up and we can go to my flat and speak in comfort. I’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

He was there in less than four, in his signature red car and they were soon on their way to the flat. Once there he closed the door. No one would disturb him with the door shut, not even his sister. Hunith looked round nervously. “Is that a new picture?” she asked looking at Ygraine, but didn’t admit she knew who it was. 

“My mother” Arthur said shortly. “But you know that.” He made Hunith a coffee and asked her to sit down. “I won’t waste time Ms Emrys. When my father left the country, I took possession of my mother’s desk and found this.” he handed her the photo. “Now that made me very curious, so I went through some of Uther’s papers and found reference to an incident nearly nineteen years ago. I was curious Uther never wrote anything down. It was about a disagreement he had with his second in command and best friend of the time Balinor Dragoon, it was about Uther’s homophobia and increasing violence towards them. I thought to start with this Balinor was gay, but a mention was made of his fiancé, but no name, but I really didn’t need that did I?” Arthur paused and looked at Hunith.

Hunith looked at Arthur “That’s me, you said you had found him, I thought he was dead!”

“I found a contract to kill him, one of the other gang bosses offered to do the job, at the time the boundaries were all being settled. The main fighting to establish the areas had finished and the peace were settling. By then the government started to stop caring for the poorer people, only interested in the richer areas. But you know that. That’s why the contract was in writing. It was with Sarrum of the Amata district. Uther paid him a great deal of money and that should have been that, but it seemed Balinor got wind of it and ran. He left you behind not wanting to put you in danger, I suppose. Why did he think you would be safe I asked myself? Then I found out that your uncle, Gaius, had been a friend of Uther’s for years, since childhood in fact. It started to make sense. Clearly Uther didn’t want to upset Gaius but why? Uther was never generous of spirit; a friendship wouldn’t have made that much difference, or would it?” Arthur paused “Then I found out that Gaius had something that Uther wanted, and wanted badly, he had proof of some dealings Uther had been involved in when he first moved into Camelot. Something that would bury him if it came out. So you were safe at least for now. Am I right?”

“You know you are.” Hunith said bitterly.

“But it didn’t last did I?” I digress” Arthur said clearly he had done his homework. Hunith could see even more clearly how he ran the largest gang in the country “I found out that Balinor got away, no one knew where. So, I followed his trail to France, then of all places China. He was still there. I spoke to him, it took a while, he thought I was like my father but I convinced him otherwise. Then I found out he didn’t even know he had a child.”

“He left before I knew.” Hunith whispered “He knows?”

“No, I didn’t tell him, but I did try convince him to come back and join me, have his old place back. He’s will leave China soon but he wanted to know about you first. He still loves you and wouldn’t come back if you had found someone new, or made a life for yourself. I told him you had a great shop selling cakes that melted in the mouth. He laughed saying he had bought it for you. I have his number he wants to talk to you before he decides whether to return.” Arthur paused “But one thing puzzles me, if your uncle had a hold over Uther why did your son get hurt? And the loans, why pay them? So, I spoke to Gaius, you didn’t know did you? Not until Merlin had been assaulted and you’d sent him to your uncle. As for the loan’s you paid them because you were to proud not to.” 

Hunith by now had tears running down her face Arthur pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

“Gaius told me you’d fallen out before Balinor left. He didn’t want you to marry a gangster, so you never knew you had the means to protect your family. Uther realised it and exploited it to get back at his friend, he was in it for the long game. When he knew you were pregnant he ensured you took out the first loan, his plan was to wait and when Merlin grew up ensnare him to get back at Balinor. But when he found out Merlin was gay he decided to use that instead. Merlin was targeted for revenge as much as his orientation. The ‘punishment’ for gays, with the dildo was started with your son, but Mordred enjoyed it so much it continued for others. Both my father and Mordred where clearly tainted with the same sadistic streak. When you sent Merlin to your uncle Gaius didn’t even know you had a son did he? When he did, it was too late the damage had been done. Gaius said he wanted you to move to him, but you wanted to stay in case Balinor was alive, so he could find you. You were so bitter and independent you wouldn’t even allow Gaius to stop the loans. No wonder you don’t want your son to have anything to do with a Pendragon.”

By now Hunith was sobbing uncontrollably. Arthur held her and waited for her to finish. Then handing her his hanky he tilted her head up. “Balinor will come back if you want him to, if he doesn’t want to work for me you can have the retirement you should have had. I forced Uther out and before he went I broke him down, he will never bother you again. I have checked, he is a broken man living in a word of his own, not seeing anyone or doing anything. His wife has left him, he just has his butler to look after him. I will tell Balinor where he is if he wants to kill him I won’t stop him.”

Hunith at long last pulled away and spoke “I hated you, and I didn’t know you, just your name. Gwaine kept telling me you were different but I didn’t want to believe it. You found him!”

“I wouldn’t have bothered if you hadn’t been Merlin’s mum, but you deserve your man and Merlin deserves his father. But if Merlin still doesn’t want me that’s his choice. That’s all I ask that you don’t interfere.” Arthur looked up at his mother’s picture “She sent me a message from the grave, when I saw that I knew I had no choice. I didn’t have a mother and my father was worse than not there. I want Merlin to have what I didn’t.” 

Arthur looked at Hunith “Do you want to speak to him now?”

Hunith nodded Arthur dialled a number and handed her the phone. “I’ll give you some privacy. I’m next door when you need me” 

The phone rang for three rings then a voice changed with age, but still recognisable spoke. “Balinor speaking”

“Bal…..it’s me” Hunith was hesitant and she didn’t know why, this was the man she had loved all her life, the father of her son.

“Hunith, oh my god he did it. I never thought I’d hear your voice again. How are you my love?” Balinor’s voice cracked with emotion.

“Oh Bal I have so much to tell you, I’m still waiting for you, when will you come home?”

“Home….that’s a word I never expected to hear again. I will come the minute I can get a flight if you still want me that is?” Balinor told the love of his life.  
It had almost killed him to leave her behind but he had no choice. Not knowing where he was going or if he would get a bullet in the head any moment. By the time he had found a safe haven so much time had passed he felt sure such a wonderful woman would have found someone new. They spoke for nearly an hour but still Hunith didn’t tell Balinor about his son that would have to happen face to face. When they finally said goodbye Hunith was shaking.   
She went to find Arthur who was sat having a coffee. “Well is he coming?”

“He is, I will never be able to thank you enough.” Hunith admitted “He will phone you with a time of landing once he has booked a plane. He still doesn’t know about Merlin, I need to tell him in person.” Hunith told Arthur.

“That’s reasonable. I will let you know and we can pick him up from the airport.” Arthur looked at Hunith “I feel my family has done you a great disservice in so many ways.”

Hunith went and hugged him “You have found Bal for me, nothing else matters.”

Arthur was taken aback and couldn’t help making a flippant comment “Does that mean you now approve of me for your son”

Hunith drew back and frowned “I’m sorry no…… I don’t want this life for him, it has taken so much from him already, even his father….until now. Surely you can see that?”

Arthur looked at her “Then at least don’t block him making his own mind up, surely you owe me that much!”

“Oh Arthur, things don’t change just like that, what do you think Balinor will say when he finds out a Pendragon wants to have a relationship with his son!”

“Relationship!! I want to marry him!!” Arthur protested.

“You can’t know that. You don’t know him well enough.” Hunith protested.

“And how long did you know Balinor before you knew he was the one for you?” Arthur demanded.

Hunith didn’t answer she couldn’t. Because she knew she couldn’t argue that point. There had never been anyone but Balinor for her, right from when she had seen him. Arthur remembered in that moment what Morgana had said to him and he switched on the charm.   
“Hunith you know your son better than anyone. I can make him happy, I know I can. Just as you will be happy with your Balinor. Some people are just meant, born for one another. I would do anything for him, as I would for you. Please help me make him happy like he deserves to be.”

Hunith hesitated “That’s Merlin’s choice, but let him met his father first?….please”

Knowing he was beginning to win Arthur said magnanimously “Of course, from the photos he is a big man I don’t want my first meeting to be a fight” Arthur smiled “Not that he could beat me of course! Now let’s get you back. I will phone the minute I know anything.” 

Before they could leave the phone rang, Balinor would be flying into the airport in twelve hours. Hunith nearly fainted at the news. Arthur immediately became all business “Right everyone but you and Merlin will be moved out to a hotel. You need time alone. I’ll sort it and we can tell them before we leave to collect him, when will you tell Merlin? And how?”


	9. Chapter 9

By next morning everything was sorted Leon and Elyan had moved Gwen, Freya and Will to hotel. Hunith decided she wanted her uncle there so he stayed. They told everyone that long-lost relative was coming to see Hunith. She still hadn’t told her son although Gaius had guessed. Just before she left for the airport Gaius pulled her to one side “You need to tell him Hunith, give him some chance to get used to the idea.”

“I can’t! what if Merlin won’t stay, no it can wait until we’re here and don’t you dare tell him.” she hissed “Just trust me to know him best, he is my son.”

Gaius raised his eyebrow “I don’t think you are being fair to him, But I won’t say anything”

Gwaine drove Hunith and Arthur to the airport and Gwaine waited in the car as the other two went inside. As the passengers started to come through from the incoming China flight Hunith looked at Arthur worry clear on her face. “Do I look alright, after all I’m a lot older, and will he recognise me?”

Arthur smiled “You look just great Hunith.” they had finally started using first names. “Don’t forget he’s older to.”

It was then that Hunith saw her long-lost love. He was taller than most of the passengers and his long hair and beard gave him away instantly even if she hadn’t recognised him. She went still unable to move or say anything. Arthur noticed and waved his hand “Mr Dragoon over here”

Balinor looked up and saw Hunith his face broke into a very nervous looking grin and he moved towards them. “I’ll be in the car” Arthur told her and left the two to be reunited in private.

Balinor picked Hunith up and hugged her burying his face in her hair “I never thought I’d see you again” he murmured “I love you so much, I’ve thought of you every day.”

Hunith was crying tears of joy as she hugged him back “Why didn’t you come home or send for me?” She knew the answer, they had discussed this the day before on the phone “You great lummox think of the years we’ve wasted.”

“I know my love, I know but I’m back now and if you’ll have me I’ll never leave you again.” Balinor carefully put her down. Mindful that they were blocking the way. “Let’s get home and get reunited in private.”

He immediately spotted the concern on her face “What’s the matter?”

“Gaius is waiting” Hunith said “I asked him to.”

“Not frightened of me love, are you? Don’t worry I can be nice, but I hoped we could be alone.” Balinor sounded hurt and disappointed.

“No never, not of you! I asked him so he could support Merlin.” it went quiet as Hunith realised she had just blurted out what she had intended to break gently.

Balinor frowned so Hunith continued “Merlin is ……….. Merlin is our son, I was pregnant when you left he’s eighteen years old.”

Balinor’s face went from puzzled to overjoyed then frightened “I have a son! I’m a father! I left you to cope with that all alone” he stepped back “Does he know?”

“No, I could never talk about you it made me cry, and I didn’t want him to feel he had to avenge you, after all I thought you were dead. I still haven’t told him I thought we could do it together” Hunith gasped out.

Balinor slowly smiled “That we can! You called him Merlin?”

“Of course, your favourite bird, when I had a boy I just knew there was nothing else I could call him. I wanted to call him Balinor but knew that might be dangerous for him.” she admitted.

Balinor took her hand and picked up his suitcase “Come on love I have a son to meet!”

When they got to the car Gwaine took the suitcase as Hunith and Balinor got in. As Balinor sat down in the roomy interior opposite Arthur he looked at the smartly dressed younger man. “Pendragon? I assume”

“Please call me Arthur, I have the name but no longer have any connection with the man who gave it to me as I told you” Arthur said dryly holding out his hand

Balinor took it in a firm handshake. “You don’t try to squeeze the life out of it like your father did.” Looking Arthur up and down he remarked “You look more like your mother. And thank you for finding me so I could see my woman again. But you never answered why?” he was clearly suspicious.

“Once I drove Uther out of the country I found a photo in my mother’s desk of you and Hunith with my parents, then I found some papers.”

“Yes, but why? A man like you has a reason for everything.” Balinor persisted

“Because it was the right thing to do, I’m gay and you stuck up for gays.” Arthur smiled “I also love your son and he deserves to know his fathe.r”

Balinor sat up even straighter and Hunith felt his hand tighten its grip on hers “You’re together?”

“No, but I want to be.” Arthur said honestly “But lots has happened to make that difficult I hope that you being back will help.” Arthur looked from Hunith to Balinor “I’ll let your lady explain later. But first you have a son to meet.” He paused “If you hurt him in anyway I’ll kill you.” he said the words calmly but Balinor knew he meant them, he had been around gangsters long enough to know when something was a bluff. He knew it wasn’t just a figure of speech.

“The same goes for you” Balinor replied.

“Boys please! Stop the posturing, Merlin will make his own mind up, remember he’s eighteen and an adult.” Hunith looked at Arthur “Thank you for what you have done, for whatever reason, but this changes nothing, you know that.”

“At least you’re calling me Arthur now,” Arthur gave a grin “I am beginning to melt your heart.”

“Her heart is mine” Balinor growled

“And Merlin’s will be mine, like mine is already his.” Arthur spoke in a deadly serious tone, “You clearly know what meeting your soulmate is like and I know Merlin is MINE. I won’t let anyone or anything stand in our way.”

Balinor bristled but Hunith put her hand on his arm “Not now love, met your son first” she glared at Arthur “You have done a lot for our family, but I have told you before I don’t care who you are. Merlin will decide of his own free will who, if anyone, he settles with”

Gwaine broke the tension when his voice came through the speaker from the front “We’re here”

He stopped and opened the door helping Hunith out. Then stepped back to let the men out. Arthur waited by the door as Hunith and Balinor went inside. Then Gwaine turned to Arthur “Princess he looks like a hard bastard, let him settle in before you pick a fight with him. Maybe it won’t be necessary”

“If I want your advice I’ll ask for it, until then shut up” Arthur snarled back

They waited outside just in case they were needed, Arthur had told Hunith he would, before taking her to the airport. Telling her “That way if Merlin needs space we can take either him or his father to the hotel. It might be hard for them both”

After about ten minutes Merlin burst through the door, he had traces of tears on his face, he flung himself into Arthur’s arms much to the blondes surprise and delight. “Thank you, thank you so much” he cried. “I will never be able to thank you enough” he hugged Arthur who placed his arms around the slender form and pulled him closer savouring the moment he had waited for, for so long. All too soon Merlin pulled away. He looked up at Arthur sheepishly “Sorry I got carried away.”

“You can get carried away as often as you want Merlin.” Arthur drawled “I take it went well?”

Merlin nodded “I was a bit angry to start with, and it will take a time for it all to sink in, but I can see mum is so happy and that’s enough for now” Merlin said “I came out to say he is staying.” Merlin turned to Gwaine “Mum sent out this for you.”

He handed the knight a bag. Gwaine sniffed it and beamed “An apple cake, tell her thank you.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow “And me?”

“She said thank you, but I think she’s cross with you for some reason. Even though you bought dad back to us.” Merlin paused “I’ve got a dad!” then he looked at Arthur “Sorry I know what this must have cost you, losing your own dad abroad and all that. Mum said you only found out once he’d left”

“That’s ok Merlin, it was worth it for the cuddle. We will go now, call if you need anything……..and think about that job or the date ehh”


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin was already gone back inside when Gwaine snorted “Smooth Pendragon real smooth, you shouldn’t have said that, made it look like you had expectations of a reward.”

Arthur snatched the bag out of Gwaine’s hand “You are on company time, that’s for everyone. Now drive me back and keep your mouth shut.”

Inside the house the family sat and talked. Merlin had got over his initial shock of seeing his father and learning of the reasons for his disappearance all those years ago, but now the other aspects of it began to sink in. He turned to his mother “Mother you have always hated the gangs, told me they were all rotten, yet my own father was a leading member.”

“I thought they had killed him, what else was I supposed to say?” Hunith protested “I don’t want you mixed up in that life. So please keep away from him.”

Balinor looked at his son “Don’t be hard on your mother she did her best, it’s not always easy to see things clearly. When the gangs moved in things were bad in the outer areas of the city. The government was in disarray and there were multiple people vying for power. No one cared what happened to the poor folk. Uther actually stopped a lot of the violence and did provide protection. I didn’t agree with all his methods but it would be simplistic to say all gangs are wrong. They started out with the best of intentions in some cases. But power corrupts if you aren’t very careful. That’s when I started to try to get Uther to stop some of the things he was doing, but I realised he had gone too far. Best friend or not I couldn’t stop him. I’m sure he did many things that he shouldn’t have done, he wasn’t an angel, even at the beginning, and he certainly got worse after his wife died. I’m sure you mum did what she thought was the best. As for Arthur, well who knows?”

Merlin stood up “Yet it was Arthur who found you.” he paused clearly very upset then his voice started to rise in volume “I know that better than anyone how bad Uther got! When he ordered what happened to me he must have known I was your son but he still did it. I DON’T NEED ANYONE TO TELL ME HOW BAD HE WAS! BUT IF I DECIDE TO GET TO KNOW ARTHUR THAT IS MY BUSINESS” With that he ran out of the room.

Balinor and Hunith stood up to follow him when Gaius spoke up from the other side of the room “Leave him” he looked at Hunith “Have you told Balinor what happened to his son and why, because if you haven’t I suggest you do before either of you speak to your son again. Merlin needs time, to think, let him, he’s not a fool” Gaius went to the door “I’ll leave you to it, but Hunith tell Balinor everything for Merlin’s sake. Your son has a lot of adapting to do and he deserves there to be no more secrets. Merlin’s had enough of those from all of us.” he paused “We should have told him about his father a long time ago.”

Hunith nodded “Thank you Uncle you are right, sit down Balinor I’ll get us both a stiff drink.” Once she had two brandies in her hand she sat down. “This is going to be hard, so promise not to butt in until I’ve finished and no going anywhere either, Gaius is right you do need to know. I would have told you but I was building up courage.” 

Then she told her man what had happened the loans, the first beating and sexual assault and what had happened since Merlin had come back home. By the time she had finished both of them were crying. Balinor hugged Hunith “I should never have gone. I thought I was keeping you safe.” he paused a then said “I won’t rest until whose responsible have paid.”

Hunith looked at Balinor “Don’t blame yourself, it was Uther Pendragons fault. I swear he went bad once Ygraine died, she would never have let him do half the things he did if she had been alive. Violence is not the answer, anyway I do believe you may be too late. The boys involved where caught by Arthur Pendragons men and I don’t know for sure what happened but something did. The ring leader was found dead. Uther was said to be to blame but I don’t think he was, Uther himself has disappeared. Uther’s son fancies himself in love with Merlin and is very possessive even though they have never even gone out, and have hardly spoken. I know there are men nearby all the time watching the shop and Merlin.” 

Balinor stood up “I’m going to speak to Arthur, I need to know if they have been punished enough!” looking down at the love of his life he added “I will make it up to both of you somehow, to think my son went through that…” his voice broke. He wiped his hand across his face. “I’ll be back soon” then he walked out the door. 

Outside Balinor looked round and then walked up to a man standing on the corner “Boy I need to speak to your boss, call him.”

Kay looked at the irate man in front of him “Mr Pendragon thought you would, a car will come and take you to him.”

Kay whistled and a black car came around the corner. Kay opened the door and Balinor got in. Once they were on their way the driver spoke, it was then Balinor realised it was the same man as drove from the airport. “You Pendragons driver boy?”

“I’m no boy…..Sir. And no, I’m one of Arthur’s lieutenants or knights as we’re known, Names Gwaine, I also consider myself to be a friend of Hunith’s and Merlin’s this is my patch.” Gwaine looked at the big man using his mirror. “Just remember Arthur is not his father, I wouldn’t work for him if he was.”

“He wants my son.” Balinor made it a statement

“Yeh, Arthurs never been in love before, it’s hit him hard. But know this he will never hurt him. He would kill for Merlin, but not hurt a hair on your son’s head. Anything else you want to know ask the boss.”

Gwaine drove to Arthur’s then escorted Balinor up to the flat. Arthur was lounged on a chair waiting. The blonde looked up and gestured to the chair opposite “Take a seat” glancing to Gwaine “Make sure we are not interrupted.”

“You were expecting me?” Balinor said 

“Of course, you want to know what happened to the crud who hurt Merlin” Arthur paused “The four also rans were beaten thoroughly by Gwaine and he knows his job, he is also a friend of Merlin. They were dumped on a train. All four are permanently crippled so I hear. As for Mordred I beat him then I dragged him to Uther, he was his prodigy. Almost like a son to him. I shot him in front of Uther. It was Uther who told him what to do to Merlin and provided the equipment. Then I broke Uther and gave him an hour to get out of the country with his new wife. She has left him, couldn’t put up with a shell of a man. She died a week later, drove off a cliff when drunk.”

Arthur looked up “I can give you the addresses of the four lads and even Uther if you want them. Although it might be to kind to kill any of them. Oh, and I thought you might like to watch this.” Arthur put on a recorder.

Balinor watched the screen. He watched as Uther’s house burned to the ground “He loved that boy, yet he turned him into a phsyco, now he’s wanted for his murder.” Arthur said coolly. Once the film played he wiped it “Just kept it for you, as soon as I saw the photo I knew you would want to see it. Evidently they are going to build an orphanage on the land.”

Arthur looked at Balinor calmly “Now do you want those addresses?” 

“Yes, I want to see it for myself” Balinor said “Now my son……… if he wants to see you he will come to you, and I won’t stop him. But otherwise keep away.”

Arthur gave a dry laugh and with his normal arrogance said “No, Merlin will be mine, and you or no one else will change that. He will come to me I know he will, and when he does I will cherish him and love him all my days. I fully intend to marry him. You see the only thing I inherited from Uther was the capacity for deep and enduring love. You were there when my mother was alive. Everyone tells me he would have done anything for her. I know he hated me all my life because she died giving birth to me. I destroyed Uther for Merlin, I know he wouldn’t have wanted me to, he is a gentle and forgiving person. But I couldn’t let the man who hurt him get away with it. That’s the only reason I found you…..for Merlin, he deserves his parents both of them.”

Arthur stood up and walked across the room like a panther, and refilled his glass. “If you want a job it’s yours, if you want to retire and be with Hunith I will give you money. But if you try to come between me and Merlin..” the threat was left hanging in the air.

Balinor looked at the young Pendragon and knew he didn’t make idle threats “You’re no different from Uther.” he snarled

“I am, I intend to sort this entire city, even country out. I want the people to be looked after properly no matter who they are. And I will, it will take time but I will get there. It needs someone like me to do it, get rid of the corruption and deep seated apathy. But I know I need Merlin by my side, he will balance my ruthlessness with his kindness. We were meant for each other I can sense it. Earlier when he threw himself in my arms thanking me for finding you it was like he was coming home.” he paused “I may be obsessive, but that’s what it will take to turn this country around, there is a place at my side for you if you want it. But please believe me, no one will stop me. Not in my aims or in getting Merlin at my side” Arthur spoke with conviction.

Arthur turned to the closed flat door “Morgana stop listening in you witch, come in of you must.”

Balinor had heard nothing, but it was clear Arthur had as Morgana opened the door and walked in “I had just arrived” she pleaded.

“You were there for just over a minute” Arthur told her. From the expression on her face Balinor knew that was true. “Balinor this is my half-sister. Morgana this is Merlin’s father.”

Morgana beamed “Arthur’s future father in law. Pleased to meet you at last.” She held out her hand and took Balinor’s and shook it. “Hunith makes the most divine cakes, please tell me you are going to marry her and make her happy.”

Balinor smiled “I will if she will have me, but we haven’t discussed it yet”

“Balinor came to make sure the people who hurt his son had been punished, and to warn me off Merlin.” Arthur smiled “I think he is happy with the first, but not the second. I do believe he is deciding whether to kill me.”

Morgana laughed “Please don’t, he’s all the family I have left.” then looking at Balinor directly she added “They will be good together I just know they will, Darkness and light in several ways, balance each other out”

Balinor clearly decided he had done what he came for “I must go back. I have a family to get to know.”

Arthur gave him a curt nod. “I hope we have cleared a few things up.”

“I’ll take you back” Morgana chirped in “Give me chance to say hello properly”

Gwaine drove once more as Morgana decided to try to smooth things over. “Arthur does love your son.”

“But my son doesn’t reciprocate.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure. When he got beaten up the second time he was taken to Arthur’s for a doctor, he was heavily sedated but he snuggled into Arthur like be belonged. Now even sedated you would have thought he would have pulled away, after what he has gone through. And if you saw them together, they just both glow.”

“I think you have a bias towards this.” Balinor growled

“Maybe, but I do know my brother, if Merlin truly doesn’t want to know Arthur won’t push it. He had already said that due to Merlin’s past if he wants a non-sexual relationship he would be content with that.” 

Gwaine chuckled from the front of the car “You listening at doors again. You’ll get your head shot off one day.”

“Who’s listening now, shut up and drive.” Morgana shrugged at Balinor completely unashamed. “Sometimes it’s the only way to find out things, anyway he always knows it me, and how I don’t know.”

“Perfume” Balinor said “You have yours made just for you I assume. It’s quite distinctive. Your brother clearly has a keen sense of smell.”

“That, and the clip clop of your heals” Gwaine added. “Go bare foot and perfumeless and he will shoot you, besides who else would have the nerve?”

Gwaine looked at Balinor in the mirror “Butting in here, but I love Merlin like a kid brother. Arthur won’t hurt him and if he did all the knights would line up to kill him. I have never known anyone to make friends like your son does, even without his mums cooking. Let them find their own way.”

Balinor said no more, He would consider all he had been told. He certainly knew that Arthur was harder and more determined than his father had ever been. He would go as far as to say, to himself at least, that Arthur was the only man who had truly scared him. There was an underlying edge to the man that few had. But at the same time Balinor wouldn’t let that stop him of he thought for one moment that his son would be hurt. Balonor couldn’t help but to think back to the young child he he had known all those years ago, clearly Arthur didn’t remember him, but then he had been kept with his nanny after Ygraine had died.


	11. Chapter 11

That night Balinor slept with Hunith, neither willing to be parted from each other. Balinor had asked Merlin’s mother to marry him as soon as he could get a licence and she agreed. Merlin had been happy for them both. Although he knew it would take him a while to fully accept Balinor into their lives, there was so much to think about, not least how Balinor had left his mother behind when he ran. Gaius helped Merlin think things through, as well as continuing with the therapy for his flashbacks. Just before the old man left to go back home Merlin plucked up courage to ask this advice.

“Gaius what do you think of Arthur?”

Gaius raise his ever-famous eyebrow “In what respect?”

Merlin remained silent so Gaius continued “As a man I find him a personable and pleasant with an underlying core of ruthlessness and arrogance, but he does have a softer side I’m sure. As to his occupation…. That is something you know what I feel about, but my attitude separated me from you and your mother for too long, and exposed you to dangers that I could have perhaps prevented. He is a gang boss when all is said and done, whatever his good side. But I don’t think that’s what you’re asking me is it?”

Merlin looked at his great uncle “He wants me to go a date with him, or work in his flat so we can get to know one another. I don’t know what to do. On one hand, I’m scared of him, and what he is, but I also feel safe when I’m with him. Does that make sense?”

“Men like Arthur have very powerful personalities, I know he has made it clear he wants you, but what do YOU want? That’s what you have to think about. You need to ask yourself whether you like him as a man or whether it is the raw power he exudes. I know you are attracted to men Merlin, I have no problem with that, but if you do get closer to him are you willing for the sort of relationship a man like that will demand. Oh I don’t just mean the sex part, although that might be a problem for you to overcome. I mean that you will be dominated, he won’t take a back seat, and he is clearly possessive and demanding. He is very much an alpha personality, I doubt you will be allowed to do your training like you want to. You would be a target for anyone out to get to him. So, he will probably insist on you having company even just to go out the door. Could you cope with that? I mean you are an independent soul.” 

“I don’t know what I want” Merlin admitted “But I know I feel safe when I know he’s about.” Merlin looked at his uncle “I’m fed up of looking over my shoulder, wondering if I’ll get attacked again, I hate being called names and having friends who feel they have to look out for me. I want to feel wanted and loved. I want what Mum has with Balinor.” Merlin sighed “When I was at Arthur’s after I got hurt, I woke up just enough to know I was in his arms and it felt so good. He’s good looking and very gentle with me. I know he has hurt people, maybe even killed them but….” He paused and looked into space “Will I ever find anyone else who wants me? at least he knows I’m damaged and I don’t have to explain……I want to be loved and needed.”

“Oh, there’s no doubt he has killed and will do so again Merlin, don’t fool yourself, he is not an angel, he could end up being killed one day or going to prison for years. What would you do then? Don’t rush into anything that’s all I ask. Be sure it’s love you feel and not just because you feel safe. People like him have a power that fascinates. I knew his mother, she was a good woman perhaps he has some of her in him.” Gaius looked at his great nephew and felt for him “Give yourself time, he might be right about getting to know him, see him happy, sad, cross and angry, know that you want him in all those moods, you are young Merlin, a lot younger than him, don’t let him push you, now’s the time for that stubbornness of yours to come to the fore.”

“I guess.” Then after pause Merlin said “I’m going to miss you.”

Gaius chuckled “I am only phone call away my boy, and I’m sure that Gwaine could be bribed with one of your mum’s cakes to bring you to see me. As for the rest, take your time and in the end follow your heart. I didn’t once, and I so wish I had. I nearly married years ago. but things got in the way. Just live your life without regrets, whatever your choices.”

Merlin hugged Gaius “Thank you.”

Merlin wasn’t sure the chat had helped, but he felt better for it. He knew it wasn’t something he could talk to either his mum or his father about. As for his friends…. Will didn’t like Arthur and anyway he was going back with Gaius in the morning, he couldn’t have more time off work and he had his girlfriend waiting for him. The girls were staying, but both moving in with Elyan who had found a three bedroom flat to rent. Gwen was too busy getting to know her brother and eyeing up Lance the doctor, even Freya seemed more interested on Elyan than him. It seemed life was leaving him behind as always. 

With his mood as it was it was no surprise when Morgana saw him the next day he allowed her to talk him into doing something he might not had otherwise done. He agreed to attending a dinner party at Morgana’s that night. She told him it was casual dress, which was just as well as his wardrobe wasn’t large. He spent ages deciding what to wear in the end he picked out his best shirt. Rather than a t shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. When he went into the living room his father looked at him “I hope you know what you’re doing boy.”

Balinor hadn’t been best pleased when Merlin announced he was going out and were, nor had his mother, although she at least had kept quiet. She knew her son well enough to know if she had said anything it would have made him more determined. He had his father’s stubborn streak. “Yes dad” it was strange still saying that. “I do, it’s only a dinner party.”

“He’ll be there you know” Balinor was clearly very displeased and couldn’t help but show it.

“I guess he will, it is his sister’s party, but so will other people” Merlin glared at Balinor. “Look I am an adult now, I can make my own mind up and anyway it’s not your place to tell me what to do, its Mums” he instantly felt guilty at his father’s expression. “Sorry that was uncalled for.”

“No, you’re right son, I haven’t been here for you, hopefully I will earn the right to advise you one day.” Balinor reluctantly said “I just want you to be safe.”

“Don’t worry I will have Gwaine and Leon there as well as Lance. Even Gwen and Freya are going. Who would bother Arthur’s sister anyway?”

“I was thinking of her brother!” Balinor snapped “The man is to persistent if you ask me.”

“Balinor leave the boy alone, he’s sensible” Hunith scolded “Like he said there will be other people there.” She kissed Merlin’s cheek “Have a good time dear.”

After Gwaine had picked Merlin up Hunith looked at Balinor “You’ll push them together, he is as stubborn as you” she warned

“Those jeans don’t help, they were far too tight.” Balinor growled.

Hunith laughed “Good job I didn’t have a daughter.”

“It wouldn’t have made any difference. Merlin will be as much pray as any girl, he is to kind and gentle for the world. He also seems to have taken totally after his mother.”

“That he has, but he has your stubbornness, but he will have to make his own way in the world love. He’s done pretty well up to know considering” Hunith told Merlin’s father.


	12. Chapter 12

Gwaine had also looked at Merlin as he got into the car, but wisely said nothing. He knew Arthur would be salivating when he saw Merlin. The boy looked downright edible. Gwaine felt a twinge of envy. He saw Merlin as a young brother, but although Gwaine wasn’t interested in men he knew if he had been Merlin would have been the top of his list. He could see what attracted Arthur. He drove to Morgana’s and parked up. Several cars were already there. They were let in by Morgana’s live in help and Gwaine showed Merlin through to the lounge. Although Morgana had said casual Merlin immediately saw he was one of the poorest dressed there. Although Gwen and Freya matched him. They were all smart but it was clear the quality of clothing was vastly different from most. Morgana was dressed in a beautiful green dress that Merlin assumed was silk. As was the red shirt her brother wore. It was strange seeing Arthur out of his suit and tie. Morgana welcomed him with a kiss to the cheek. “I’m glad you came. I wasn’t sure you would, with your father so newly home.”

Merlin grinned shyly “I was a bit of a spare wheel, with Uncle Gaius gone back this evening it would just us three at home, I figured they might like some time without me.”

“Might be awkward when you get back then” Gwaine chuckled “Did they promise to put a sock on the door handle if they wanted you to stay out”

Merlin knew exactly the practice Gwaine was referring to, much used in college, but to think of that in relation to his parents made him blush. “Ugg must you” he said to the Irishman

“Well if they do you can doss at my place.” Gwaine grinned noticing Arthur pulling a face. The blonde said nothing as he knew Hunith would want her son home, but the suggestion from Gwaine made him want to ring the knight’s neck. Arthur walked across the room with a drink for Merlin.

“Here it’s only a weak wine”

Merlin took it and sipped cautiously. 

As everyone was now there, Morgana called everyone into the dining room “I have put out place cards and no changing places. I want you all to mix.”

Merlin found himself sat between Elyan and Elena, who he discovered was Percy’s partner. He was more disconcerted to find that exactly opposite him was Arthur. It meant whenever he looked up he met the blonde gaze. Arthur was between Freya and Gwen. The food as expected was excellent. Merlin was slightly put off by all the cutlery but Elena pointed him in the right direction. Arthur chatted to Merlin’s two friends and seemed to be dragging all sorts of stories out of them. Which in turn made him make comments to Merlin periodically. Elyan was a good sport and told Merlin some of the things his sister used to get up to as a child. And Elena gave a few of Arthur’s secrets away, it seemed they dated when teenagers and before Arthur realised he like men better. Merlin found himself blushing as Arthur looked at him. The time sped past and as soon as they had finished dessert Morgana suggested they move to the lounge so the table could be cleared and the caterers could go home. It seemed Morgana loved having parties but hated cooking. As everyone found seats Merlin went to the bathroom, when he came back it was to find only one seat left. Next to Arthur, on a very comfortable looking sofa. He looked around in the hope of finding another and was about to sit on the floor near Gwen when Arthur spotted him. 

“Don’t you dare! Morgana has enough seats, come and sit down I won’t bit you.” the blond patted the space between himself and Morgana. It was clear Morgana had no intention of moving up so Merlin reluctantly sat next to the blonde. 

Leon stood up at looked at Merlin “You haven’t got a drink what would you like? I’m on bar duty, it was either me or Gwaine and we can’t trust him” he said with a smile then explained “He gives us all strange concoctions.”

“Thanks but I’m OK, I’ve had enough with the wine during the meal” Merlin could well believe the comment about Gwaine the man seemed to have a large tolerance for alcohol. He also knew his own tolerance was low and hated the feeling of being over his limit.

Gwaine predictably snorted “You had a couple of glasses”

“Merlin is a light weight.” Freya said backing up her friend “He won’t drink anymore”

Morgana looked at her new friend “Sensible man, not many know when to stop. Would you like a coffee or a fruit juice?” 

Merlin blushed at the thought of putting someone out “I’m fine thanks”

The talk turned to the five Nations Rugby tournament as it seemed all the knights and Arthur were keep followers. Then as the conversation became more general there was an air of relaxation. The three newcomers soon felt at home, although Merlin still felt slightly ill at ease, by now Arthur’s arm had gone along the back of the chair and Merlin could sense it behind him. Also when Arthur turned to speak to either him or Morgana he was so close the blonde Merlin could feel his breath on his face. But the blonde appeared to make no effort to get even closer or lower his hand. But somehow by the end of the evening they were pressed close enough together to exchange body heat. When Merlin realised how close they were he tensed up and Arthur whispered so only he could hear. “Relax, I won’t eat you, though those jeans make it difficult.” Then dropped his arm so it was resting on Merlin’s shoulders. 

Merlin made a point of looking at his watch it was eleven o’clock so he yawned “Any chance of going back Gwaine? I can get a taxi but I promised to help mum in the morning and we start cooking at six, so I need to go.”

Gwaine was clearly enjoying himself and then Arthur spoke up “I’ll drive you back, he’s had too much to drink and I suspect will doss out in one of the spare rooms. I’ll just get my coat.” Arthur got up and went to fetch his jacket.

“I can get a taxi” Merlin shouted.

“No you won’t Merlin, let Arthur take you back it won’t take him long” Morgana shouted from where she was leaning against Leon. “Don’t worry he will behave”

Merlin realising he had been backed into a corner got up and grabbed his own jacket. Noticing as he did that Arthur was strapping on his shoulder gun before putting on the jacket. “You won’t need that surely” 

Arthur smirked “Well if I do I can’t come and get it can I?” he then added “I’m undressed without it.”

More from nerves than anything else Merlin made a quip “So I’ve been sitting by a naked man all evening”

Arthur raised an eyebrow “You wish, no I have my ankle gun, but I am not taking you home without a bit more than that on me.”

“I said I can get a taxi you Pratt” Merlin snapped the idea of guns unnerving him.

“No way, come on idiot” Arthur opened the door as Morgana came across 

“Less of the chit chat you two, and be polite Arthur”

“Why? If he must say daft things what does he expect” Arthur moaned.

Once outside Arthur opened the car door for Merlin who glared at him “I’m not a girl!”

“I realise that or I would be wasting my time, now get in” Arthur then walked round and got in his side. As they drove off Merlin noticed another car following them. 

“Don’t you go anywhere alone?” he asked

“No, that would be daft. Now stop worrying. There are still men back watching the house” Arthur smiled at the young man. “I know you don’t approve of my lifestyle but you may need to revisit those views, after all you are the son of a high ranking firm man.”

“I know! I can’t understand Mum, all these years she had warned me about you lot and then I find that out.” Merlin was upset that his own mother seemed to have double standards. 

“I didn’t mean to suggest anything, but your mum had her reasons, after all your dad disappeared. Don’t judge her too harshly. Keep an open mind” 

It didn’t take long before Arthur pulled up outside Hunith’s shop. As he pulled up Arthur twisted sideways “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable back at the house, but I really do want to get to know you better. Please just think about coming out on a date with me.”

“You and your followers, how romantic” came the snarky reply “No thanks I’ll give it a miss.”

“I would romance you, and treat you with respect, and don’t worry about them they are capable of being discrete you wouldn’t know they were there.” Arthur gazed into Merlin’s eyes making the younger man look away.

“No! Arthur just accept it. Thanks for the lift home.” with that Merlin jumped out of the door and into his home without looking back, leaving a puzzled Arthur behind.

The blonde sat there for a few moments “Now what is going on in that pretty head of yours? I know you feel it to, why are your resisting so hard. You Merlin Emrys are a puzzle wrapped up in a mystery” with that he drove off.

Merlin’s parents were still up and looked surprised to see him “I thought you would be later.” Hunith said. 

“I wanted to come back, I promised to help tomorrow remember.” with that he ran up to his room shouting ‘Goodnight’ as he went. He then spent the next few hours thinking about the blonde unable to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin gave Arthur more thought than he wanted to, in fact over the next couple of weeks he continued the think, more than he knew was reasonable, about a certain blonde gangster, and he blamed it on the fact that he seemed to keep seeing him. Wherever he went the man kept popping up. It never seemed deliberate, after all they did live in the same part of the capital, but Camelot was a very large place and Merlin was sure Arthur normally frequented different places than him. But then one day he had reason to be thankful for whatever quirk of fate kept throwing them together. Balinor and Hunith had settled on a date to marry, it was to be a quiet affair but Balinor wanted everything to be perfect and Merlin was to walk his mother down the aisle. Which he thought was a strange turn up, his dad had wanted him to be best man but he couldn’t be both. So Balinor asked Arthur, as the man had after all found him and reunited the couple. When Merlin found out he was less than pleased but kept quiet. He found himself down town one day with his father looking for a suit. It seemed his skinny jeans and favourite shirt was not suitable attire. 

But it was nice to spend time with Balinor without his mum. Merlin still found it strange at times to have a father. But he liked the comradery that they had built up together. As they went into yet another shop, his mother had evidently given his father a list of requirements for the suit, Merlin noticed his father seemed tense. They had hardly walked in the shop before Balinor grabbed Merlin’s arm and walked quickly towards the back entrance. “Just do what I tell you boy” he growled as he started to push Merlin outside drawing a gun that Merlin hadn’t realised his father had been carrying. “Now run!”

Merlin hesitated just long enough to be grabbed by a man waiting outside, as he started to run he was dragged back into the shop where Balinor was facing three other men who had guns pointing at him in a standoff. The leader was about his father’s age. “No trouble Bally we have the lad.”

He paused and looked at Merlin “I couldn’t believe it when I heard you were back Bally” the man’s voice made it clear he wasn’t that pleased to see him. “And this must be your son, drop your gun unless you want him dead.”

Balinor dropped his gun in disgust, he must be getting old to get caught so easily.

Looking at Merlin the leader of the men continued “Must have been a shock for you both.” then looking at Merlin’s father, the man continued “Makes my life easier though, I mean I was going to get that bitch of yours but she seems to have watchers.”

“Don’t speak about my woman like that, and let the boy go he hasn’t done anything to you” Balinor snarled. Merlin hadn’t heard that tone from his father before. Merlin knew what ever was happening wasn’t good. But his captor had him gripped to firmly for him to get away. 

“Now I asked myself why would Pendragons dogs be looking after a cake shop so well, surely not for an old has been like you, and guess what I discovered?” he cocked his head to one side “It seems the ice man has a liking for twink’s, or for one twink in particular…. Your son!” the man looked at Merlin like he was an interesting piece of meat. “Now I find I can ‘kill’ two birds with one stone. Pay back my old friend Bally, and also get Pendragon at the same time”. He walked towards Merlin, one of his men still had Balinor in his gun sites. “Now twink how do you think I should kill you? Twist your neck like the bird you are or maybe something more spectacular …” he looked at an enraged Balinor “I think if we cooked the bird, poured some petrol over him like in the good old days and set him alight. Like your old friend Uther used to, too people like us.”

Now Merlin realised just how much trouble they were in. Balinor started to move but was stopped by a gun to his head. The leader grinned “Oh no Bally, you have to watch this, then I’ll kill you, but not before.” He nodded to the man next to Merlin.

Balinor growled in anger, as Merlin felt faint and wondered what to do. Although Merlin was totally shocked at what was happening, it was as if it was happening to someone else and he was looking on. He was scared he was about to lose his father after just finding him and also worried how his mum would cope if she lost both of them. It was clear his father would do something stupid to try and save him, but he didn’t want his dad to die. The man holding him called to another man just out of sight who had a can in his hand.

Waking right up to Merlin the man looked at Merlin as he started to struggle. It was pointless, then man holding him increased his hold and grabbed him by the neck as well as the arm. The leader cupped Merlin’s face tightly “Your dear dad owes me, he owes me big time. You see his good friend Uther Pendragon ordered my man killed, he didn’t like gays called us deviants and abominations, and your dear dad didn’t do anything” he grimaced “Then I find out Uther’s son is one of us and has a boyfriend who is the son of my old friend Bally who watched what he was doing and didn’t stop it.”

“It wasn’t me I tried to stop Uther!” Balinor said desperation in his voice. “You know he was mad with grief, I did warn you! Why do you think I got out, before he killed me, I saved who I could.” 

Merlin found his voice “He’s not my boyfriend!” he protested “Let my dad go!!”

The man smiled in a sickly fashion “That’s not what I hear, word is he’s mad about you! As for your dear dad, well sorry but I can’t do that. You see I made a promise on Barry’s grave” with that he nodded and Merlin found himself being doused with petrol. He tried to pull away his father pulled away from his captors and Merlin heard a gunshot and saw his father clutch his shoulder in agony “Oh no you don’t die yet!”

Then everything seemed to happen at once, Merlin found himself grabbed and pushed to the ground and a heavy weight fell on top of him. At the same time he heard several more shots, and shouting. He felt more liquid run down his arm. Then then felt the weight being lifted from him. As the weight lifted he realised it had been a person. There were several bodies on the ground, and then he noticed Elyan holding his father up, he has blood all over his shirt. Leon voice shouted “Get them out of here. Gwaine grab some clothes and get Merlin into the van and stripped of those clothes. Percy carry Arthur.”


	14. Chapter 14

Balinor looked at the scene in front of him. He was clearly back! As he had entered the shop with Merlin he felt the hairs on his neck go up, then he saw a man from the past and knew immediately they were in trouble. He grabbed his son and pushed him towards the back door and told him to run. At the same time he drew his gun. Glad that Arthur had provided him with one. He hadn’t risked bringing his own from China. Before he could let of a shot he had several guns pointing at him. The rest was like a nightmare as his son was dragged back in and he was doused in petrol. Deciding to act he felt a bullet rip into his shoulder. His gun fell to the floor. Then several things seemed to happen at once. He saw a figure run towards Merlin as several others started to shoot. Realising who it was Balinor breathed a sigh of relief as men fell dead all around him. The running man had forced Merlin to the ground and was using his body to protect his son. As everything stopped Balinor realised that the man who had saved Merlin had himself been shot, and that it was Arthur Pendragon himself. After that it was all a blur. As he was helped to a waiting van.

Merlin was dazed and shocked, but hearing Arthur name looked round and saw the gang boss was bleeding it had clearly been his body on top of Merlin. Merlin struggled to get to his father “DAD!”

“He’s OK Merlin, it’s not as bad as it looks, we need you out of here” Merlin found himself between Gwaine and Kay being forced out of the shop and into a waiting van and before he had chance to protest he was stripped naked and wrapped in a blanket. “We’ll get you rinsed of before we get you dressed” Leon said. As the van sped off.

“Dad? Arthur?” Merlin asked his voice breaking

“Both shot but alive” Leon said “We are on our way to hospital don’t worry.”

Merlin started to shake as reaction set in “The others?”

“Dead don’t worry we got all the bastards” Gwaine told him, then noticing Merlin pale added “Had to save you lot, and anyway they would have tried again. Christ Merl they were going to burn you alive.”

“Shut it Gwaine that’s not helping!” Leon snarled

The van pulled up at the hospital and Arthur and Balinor, both barely conscious were carried out, before Merlin could follow the door shut and they were off. Once back at Arthur’s Merlin was shoved in the shower and then dressed in someone else’s clothes. And a hot strong coffee was thrust into his hands “Drink that, then we’ll take you to your dad, your Mum is already there.” Percy said kindly. “Don’t worry too much Arthur’s had worse before and I bet your Dad has as well. They’ll get them patched up and send um home.”

Merlin looked at the big knight incredulously “Won’t they be arrested? All those people dead?”

Percy patted him on the shoulder kindly “Nah don’t worry, Arthur gives the hospital money to help keep it running. They won’t say anything and anyway the cops won’t care, its gang stuff. You know as well as I do they don’t come to these parts.” he paused “Drink up Merlin, then Kay can drive us back, you should be checked out as well.”

When Merlin arrived back at the hospital with Percy and Kay, he was shown into a waiting room where he found his mother, Morgana and Leon. Gwaine was stood on the door with Leon both men clearly on guard in case of further problems. Merlin fell into his mother’s arms the events of the day catching up with him big time. He tried to ask her questions but only nonsense came out. Hunith looked at her son “Don’t worry love, Lance has said your father’s wound was more bloody and painful than dangerous. They will take the bullet out and once he has recovered from the anaesthetic we can take him home. Arthur will be fine, but might have to stay in a bit longer”

Morgana clearly heard what Hunith had said “Some hope, I suspect he will go home and have Lance look after him, Arthur hates hospitals”

Merlin looked at Arthur’s sister, she was clearly worried but holding it together. “I’m sorry.” Merlin told her “He got shot trying to save me. It’s my fault.”

Morgana glared at him “No it wasn’t Merlin, it was the fault of those who were going to kill you, Leon told me they were going to set alight to you, you don’t for one moment think Arthur would have allowed that do you? Even if he wasn’t in love with you, he couldn’t have allowed that, you are under his protection, as is your family.”

At that moment Lance walked in and went straight up to Merlin “I heard you were here, come on I best check you over”  
“m’fine” Merlin mumbled. 

“No you are not, for a start you are suffering from shock, now come on it won’t take long” the doctor insisted.

“Do as you’re told Merlin” Hunith told her son “Do you want me to come?”

Merlin looked at his mother “I’m all grown now mother!”

“Then act like it and do as you are asked.” Hunith snapped, clearly feeling the strain. Then realising what she must have sounded like gave Merlin a small smile “Please love I am worried enough about Balinor.”  
“s’ok Mum” with that he followed Lance.

Lance checked Merlin over, his skin, where it was particularly tender, was red from the petrol contact but the shower had helped, he had bruising on his wrist and neck from being held and a few other small bruises. But it was his emotional state that concerned Lance the most. Merlin wasn’t used to the sort of violence he had been exposed to. But Lance thought that with careful watching he would be ok, especially after the two shot men were awake and he could speak to them. Letting him go back to his mother in the waiting room he promised to catch up with him later. It was about an hour later when Merlin and Hunith were allowed to see Balinor who was now awake and although sore and well bandaged. He looked better than Merlin expected him to. All Merlin could remember was the blood he had seen before. Both Merlin and Balinor were worried about each other and the family reunion was a tearful one that involved careful hugging. Balinor had been shot in the shoulder and was well bandaged. He was told he could leave once the doctors were happy with his recovery. The hospital was keen to get rid of the armed men that were guarding their two newest patients. 

Arthur’s wound, being the worse of the two, meant he wasn’t out of surgery until a couple of hours later. By the time Merlin was allowed to visit Arthur had already been seen by Morgana and Leon and was now sleeping. As Merlin arrived Leon had insisted that Morgana have something to eat and had taken her to the canteen. The nurse who was with Arthur smiled at the younger man when he arrived and had introduced himself.   
“Oh good he has been asking about you, he’s not a very patient patient! Look he’s asleep now. I will leave you sitting with him, I won’t be gone long. If you’re worried or he wakes at all can you press the call button and I’ll come straight back” with that she left Merlin.

Arthur had been awake and talking to his sister but the painkillers made his head swim so after a while he had shut his eyes. Thinking he was asleep Leon dragged his sister off, then when he heard another voice he continued to keep his eyes shut, he really didn’t feel like visitors. He had just realised it was Merlin when he heard the nurse say she would be back if he woke up, so he decided to keep silent and let Merlin sit with him. He wanted him nearby, he would feel happier, not that there was much he could do to protect him, but Arthur knew that two of his men at least would be close by. As he heard Merlin sit beside him he felt the younger man touch his hand.

Merlin looked at the pale figure in the bed, Arthur looked so helpless and unlike the normally controlled and confidant man Merlin was used to. So he gently touched Arthur’s hand taking care not to dislodge the cannula giving Arthur fluids as he slept. Quietly so the men outside couldn’t hear Merlin started to talk to Arthur “I know this is daft because you are asleep and can’t hear me …… but I need to say this and I don’t know if I could if you were awake.” Merlin paused as if to check there was no sign of the blonde waking up. “Both you and dad got hurt because of me and I didn’t want that! I thought when I saw the blood all over dad I had lost him, and then when they got you off me, well I sort of freaked out a bit. Mind you I had been petrified when he was going to burn me!” Merlin paused “But that’s not what I wanted to say.” Then Arthur realised Merlin was mumbling and just caught some of it “Get .. grip…st..id twat he can’t hear y..” before Merlin started talking again “When I thought you were dead I realised that I did …..Well I do like you…..quite a lot actually. But you’re stupid prat, you had to save me and get hurt. I never wanted that! I’ve decided that I am going back to live with Gaius for good, I will come back for the wedding but well you deserve better than me and unless I leave you might not look. I’m damaged goods you see…..I won’t be able to give you what you want.” 

Arthur realised Merlin was getting tearful and wanted to comfort his love, but knew if he let him now he was awake Merlin would go silent and he wanted to know exactly what the idiot was thinking, it was hard work concentrating but he tried to keep his breathing steady and listened.

Merlin started taking again but his voice was breaking with emotion. “You want someone to….well to do more than sleep with and I can’t…..what Mordred did worked, I am gay but the thought of doing anything…I can’t” Arthur felt Merlin stroke his hand “Before this happened Dad said you were doing good things in the city and you weren’t your father. I want you to carry on doing that so find someone who can help you, and please be happy.” Then clearly talking to himself Merlin continued “This is creepy but I want so much to kiss you once. It’s pathetic except for Mum, Freya and Gwen, and they don’t count I’ve never kissed anyone, I told you I’m damaged. But I couldn’t do it with you awake so…”

Arthur heard the chair scrap the ground as Merlin stood up then he sensed someone, clearly Merlin over him. Then he felt a hand on this forehead and a small kiss planted, he was about to open his eyes when the mask on his face was gently lifted and Arthur felt Merlin’s lips touch his. It was more than the blonde could resist, He started to kiss back. Merlin jumped back as Arthur opened his eyes and met Merlin’s as he realised Arthur had caught him kissing him. 

“Oh Shit!” came the startled comment. Merlin stood upright and blushed. “You’re awake.”

Arthur gave a small grin and his voice croaky from the anaesthetic “Woken by a true loves kiss.”

“When did you?……were you?” Merlin spluttered

Arthur held out his left hand, his right was strapped to his side to stop him moving his shoulder too much. The bullet had entered his back as he threw himself over Merlin to protect him. “Merlin please don’t worry” he swallowed his throat dry. “I’m glad, not just for the kiss I had the right to know how you felt.”

Merlin realised that the mask was no longer over Arthur’s mouth and jumped forward and replaced it “I must call the nurse!”

“Merlin I don’t need a nurse, please take my hand, I need you, need to know you’re OK.”

Merlin has tears of embarrassment in his eyes as he looked at Arthur, the blonde wanted to comfort him but didn’t know how, so he tried to sit up.  
“Don’t do that you cabbagehead, you’ll hurt yourself!” Merlin moved forward and gently pushed Arthur back. Then he went to press the buzzer.

“Don’t please” Arthur hissed, moving had hurt him more than he was willing to show “Not yet” he held up this hand again in a silent plea.

“You’ll pull that out if you keep doing that” Merlin told him then very reluctantly took Arthur’s hand and it gave a gentle squeeze.

“You’re not damaged” Arthur said still croaking “We can work round it…..need you, whatever you can give me.” his eyes started to droop he was more exhausted than he thought.

Merlin pressed the buzzer and the minute the nurse arrived he was out of the door. Without looking at either of the men at the door he made as if to go back to his father’s bedside, but instead slipped down a fire escape and outside for some fresh air. He knew he would get shouted at but at the moment he couldn’t face anyone. He felt such a fool, he should have been more careful now Arthur knew everything and it wasn’t fair on him. Arthur would be stupid and honourable enough to feel he had a future with Merlin, and that was the last thing Merlin wanted. He had poured out his heart and been heard, something he just didn’t want. He had spent ages over the past weeks denying his feelings and trying to keep a space between them. Having finally confronted his heart he had made the hard choice to leave Camelot. He also knew deep in his heart that even with the counselling he had received he would never be able to face a full relationship with anyone. His fear of the pain and memories of being held down and laughed at as he screamed out were still fresh in his mind, even after all this time. The thought of ever being able to enjoy anything similar was just unthinkable.


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin tried to put into practice the techniques he had learned to calm himself and take him back to a better place when he realised that someone was stood quietly by his side. “Finished your melt down?” Gwaine’s dulcet tones asked.

Merlin looked at his friend and nodded weakly.

“So, you going to tell me why you were fool enough with all that’s happened, to come out here alone?” Gwaine demanded.

Merlin shook his head “they’re all dead,”

“That lot are, but we don’t know who else was involved, someone knew your movements and also knew how Arthur felt about you, not to mention that you are Balinor’s son. That’s not common knowledge” Gwaine said reasonably.

Gwaine sat down on a bench and patted it “Come on sit down and tell me what has got you so spooked. Was it something the Princess said?” 

“No!” Merlin protested not wanting Gwaine to confront Arthur. “But I’m not telling you”

“Then I’ll just have to keep guessing and if that doesn’t work I’ll send Morgana and Gwen to speak to you” He looked at Merlin “Come on tell your uncle Gwaine, I can keep a secret”

“Until you get pissed” Merlin scoffed

“Merlin, you wound me! I am not a talkative drunk. A flirty one yes, but not a blab mouth.” Gwaine admitted “Look I reckon that you told Arthur something thinking he was asleep, and he was playing stum and now your all embarrassed. Am I right?”

Merlin glared at the knight “Were you listening!”

“I wasn’t even outside the door I was outside your parent’s room, then I saw you run out here and followed, after I got Percy to take my place.” Gwaine admitted “Let’s just say it was a lucky guess and that I know you, and I know you have been stewing over something for days now. Also, I know Arthur, it’s just the sort of thing he’d do, sneaky bastard” Gwaine waited for a moment before adding “So was it so bad? Or shall I guess again?”

Merlin slumped down on the bench “You promise you won’t say anything?”

“Scouts honour” Gwaine did a mock salute.

“I bet you were never in the scouts”

“You’re right, I tried to join the guides to leer at the girls but they wouldn’t let me” he admitted with a grin. “You can trust me Merlin”

“I know, I just feel a fool. I told him I liked him and then I kissed him.” Merlin admitted

“Is that all!” Gwaine almost laughed but Merlin’s whole posture warned him not to.

“No but…Gwaine you know what happened to me…when I came out I mean?”  
Merlin asked, he had got used to everyone knowing, at first he had been angry, but it saved him trying to explain.

“Yeh, I do”

“Then you know nothing can ever happen with Arthur, I couldn’t….you know” he was too embarrassed to say what he meant, after all Gwaine was so open sexually he might laugh.

Gwaine pulled Merlin into a light hug, he knew better than to get to close to the younger man, over the recent months they had got friendly enough for Merlin to accept some contact, but Gwaine knew he couldn’t get as touchy feely as say Will or Gwen. 

“I think you are underestimating yourself and Arthur. What happened was evil but if you tried with someone you really loved and they were kind and patient I bet it would work out. But you know what, if it didn’t or you didn’t want to try, I really don’t think it would affect what you two have. I know Arthur is a bit of a prat but he does love you, and although I couldn’t envisage a life without sex I bet he could do it. And there’s lots of things you can do without him sticking his togger up your arse, or yours his come to that.” Gwaine spoke honestly without pulling his punches, he needed to get through to Merlin. He paused before adding “Arthur can be a strange stick sometimes, for years he denied who and what he was, well you can understand why. Any other bloke would have had blue balls but he managed, after all worse comes to worse he has a right hand. He’s as loyal as they come and a good man under that outside case of his, and once he makes his mind up he never changes it. If you tell him I said any of this I will deny it of course.”

They sat there for a few minutes before Gwaine added “Just wait and see I bet he will tell you all this, just let things take their own time. He knows what you think now and you can work it out together. Like Gwen says you two are just made for each other, and that comes from someone who is so sickly sweet with her man it makes your teeth rot”

“They are a bit much aren’t they” Merlin gave a small smile as he thought of his friend and the doctor. “Mind you Elyan and Freya aren’t much better”

Gwaine chuckled and ruffled Merlin’s hair “Come on back inside or Leon will be having a fit and then Morgana will find out then your secrets really won’t be safe” 

In the end Balinor was allowed home the next day and also as predicted Arthur insisted on also leaving much against doctor’s advice. A nurse had been hired to go home with Arthur. Mithian seemed a pleasant young woman who hopefully would make Arthur rest. As the two men were being given their instructions Lance approached Merlin. 

“Arthur has suggested that your family move into the flat, just for a couple of days until the knights can make sure everything is safe. Balinor has agreed. So, can you try and make sure Arthur behaves? he might just listen to you.” 

Merlin looked at Lance in disbelief “You have to be joking! Why would he listen to me?”

“Why not, just try to make sure both the injured rest, and don’t do too much, I suspect your mum will control Balinor but Arthur caught the worse of it. The bullet did more damage, he will recover but if he manages to mess it up he might not get full function back. If he won’t stay in bed make sure his arm is supported at all times to stop the strain on his shoulder.” Lance instructed “I will visit a couple of times a day and you need to ring if you are worried.” With that he handed Merlin a bag “Here are his medicines the instructions are on each one. I have told Arthur but…….well you know.”

The trip back was tense as none of the men had wanted Arthur to self-discharge. Although the up side of that was if there was trouble the headquarters was easier to defend. Hunith and Merlin’s father were given one of the spare rooms, when Merlin asked which one he should use Arthur glared at him “MINE” 

“I am not sleeping with you!” Merlin protested “Either give me a room or I go home now.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and whined “Lance said you had to look after me, how can you do that from another room?”

“You have a nurse!” Merlin retorted “I am not sleeping with you no matter how prissy you get” 

It took Morgana to step between them to stop the shouting. “Arthur don’t be an idiot, Merlin will not sleep with you. You aren’t even seeing each other yet!” then she turned to Merlin “Take the room next door to Arthur’s. Now both of you calm down” Looking at Mithian Morgana explained “Arthur loves Merlin but is a possessive idiot and has the tact of an elephant, Merlin loves Arthur but won’t admit it. Until they get their act together we all have to suffer.”

Both Arthur and Merlin snorted at that and Mithian looked at the two men with a degree of interest. Then ignored the both of them. And got settled in. Arthur moaned his home had never been so busy before going to have a lie down.

Deciding that his mother wouldn’t let him move to Gaius’s with all this going on Merlin tried to keep out of Arthur’s way as much as possible, the talk Gwaine had given him had not helped. But he still found himself seeing more of the blonde than he wanted to. His mother was doing the cooking for everyone, and for the first couple of days she made Merlin take Arthur’s food into him. She seemed to have joined the pro Arthur club, either that or she was just incredibly thankful the gang boss had saved her son and husband, it seemed clear had they not got wind of what was going to happen the outcome could and probably would have been horrific. With only one hand Merlin cut Arthur’s food up for him unless he had finger food. But Arthur would also ask Merlin to help feed him or prop him up beforehand. As a consequence, Merlin got more used to being close to Arthur. Arthur didn’t push close personal contact too much, but it was clear to Merlin he wanted it. As Balinor get better he had Hunith decided to move back to the shop, Hunith wanted to reopen. Arthur asked Gwaine to make sure they were protected. To Merlin’s surprise Balinor told Merlin to stay at the flat as the nurse had already moved out at Arthur’ insistence. “You’re needed here boy.”

“But mum will need me to help in the bakery” Merlin protested

“I can do that” Balinor told his son. Then quietly added “I have watched you two, you can’t fool me son, I can see it in your eyes, and how you watch him when you think he’s not looking. Morgana’s right you do work well together when you aren’t sniping at each other. You calm him and he makes you feel safer, I know he does. There is no disgrace in that you know, it’s a hard and cruel world and you know that better than anyone. I’m not asking you to share his bed, so don’t look at me like that!” he put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “I’m not suggesting you can’t look after yourself, but I think you will always need someone like him. You did at Gaius’s, that boy Will watched your back, didn’t he?”

“You think I am useless?” Merlin felt hurt and angry

“No far from it, you are smart, clever and a better person than me or Arthur come to that. You are one of the world’s important people, like your mother, you act behind the scenes to support and counter the worst excesses of people like us. We can do all the tough stuff but sometimes we need someone to pull us back. I think that’s what happened to Uther, he lost his anchor. In China I was out of it, hiding as it were, but now I’m back I know I need your mother. Without her I would be out there now with a gun, looking for anyone who had anything to do with what happened. Even if they had been forced to help I would have killed them. All I ask is that you give it a chance Merlin, open your mind up and let him in a bit. I don’t want you to spend your life alone because you are too frightened to love. You are a target anyway with me back, some people have long memories.”

Balinor pulled his son into a hug “I’ll always be here for you son, I’m not leaving again, I shouldn’t have last time, nor would I have, if I had known your mum was expecting you. I really thought she would be safer and better off without me.” Balinor looked Merlin in the eyes “Just give it a try please”

Merlin reluctantly nodded “I suppose someone has to look after the clotpole. Look after Mum”

“You never have to ask me that lad. Although I dare say you’ve done a better job than I would have” Balinor said 

“I haven’t even been here for four years! I was with Uncle Gaius” Merlin said “I wanted Mum to come but she wouldn’t”

“No she told me, she thought if ever I came back I wouldn’t find her. But I was to stupid, it took a Pendragon to make me leave and a Pendragon to bring me back” Balinor snorted “Well we best be going. See you soon”

Hunith hugged her son before they left and made him promise to ring daily.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that evening Lance arrived and removed all Arthur’s dressings and asked Merlin to help the blonde put on an elasticated tubular bandage at night. “He won’t manage it alone, but I want to make sure he doesn’t move his arm to much when he’s asleep. He knows what to do and has exercises for the day time.” With that he left with the others.

Once they had all gone was just the two of them in the flat. Arthur was in bed resting so Merlin went to make a cup of tea. He switched the television on and sat with a cup of tea. There was a film on but he wasn’t concentrating on it but thinking things through. He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice Arthur until he sat beside him on the sofa. Looking up Merlin immediately went to stand but Arthur put his left hand on Merlin’s arm “Don’t jump up just because I am here.”

Merlin looked down and stiffened at the contact “I’m not but I have things to do” he protested “Got to get something for you to eat.”

“Stuff that! We can always get a take away” Arthur looked at the clearly anxious younger man “Merlin I know you don’t like me near you, but I did hear what you said and I can’t just ignore that, not when I feel the same way” he paused “You let Gwaine near you and Lance so why not me?”

“They’re friends” Merlin blurted out

“And I’m not? You hurt me Merlin, I had hoped we could be more than just friends. I’ve told you I won’t hurt you……you aren’t scared of me, are you?”

Merlin mumbled something that Arthur couldn’t catch, and then darted away to the kitchen. Arthur got up and followed him. He stood leaning in a relaxed fashion by the kitchen door to give Merlin space and not feel crowded or threatened. Arthur waited in silence for a moment before Merlin repeated himself. “No I’m not!”

“We need to talk about this Merlin, I need to know what I can and can’t do, and why might help. I only want to understand” he paused before continuing “I know you fancy me. After all you told me! And I fancy you so how do we progress. Have you had counselling? Would that help?” 

Merlin was pealing some vegetables and glaring at them intently, not looking up he answered “I’ve had counselling for years it hasn’t helped. I can let some people near me now. I am better” the last three words were said with force.

“I’m sure you are.” Arthur decided to let Merlin have time

“I am!” then Merlin started to chop the food furiously “I know what happened was wrong but I can’t…..I can’t let anyone close. Accept it! I never will” then there was a curse and Arthur noticed blood

He walked forward and took Merlin’s hand gently “My fault I shouldn’t have distracted you. Rinse you hand under the tap and let’s look”

 

Merlin did as he was told and after looking Arthur got his phone out “Leon get up here now!”

Leon came bursting through the door looking around before asking “Boss?”

“Sort Merlin’s hand out will you, I can’t one handed, and the klutz cut his hand instead of the onions”

The cut wasn’t too bad and after stopping the bleeding Leon covered it over “Get Lance to check it when he comes” he advised “Just keep it dry, do you need help with anything?”

Merlin looked sheepish “No I have enough ready now, just stop that prat talking to me when I’m busy” he refused to look at Arthur

“I can’t control him sorry” Leon said with a grin “He’s getting bored I expect.”

“More like concerned” Arthur said “I’m sorry Merlin I didn’t mean to upset you”

Leon looked round in surprise “Mark it down on the calendar Arthur Pendragon apologises!”

“Get out and back to your post” Arthur snapped at his friend and head knight.

After Leon had gone and the food was on cooking, Merlin walked into the living room and sat down in one of the single chairs and made a big thing of watching the TV. It was clear he didn’t want to talk. This silence went on for twenty minutes before Arthur decided to break the silence. “How’s your finger?”

“Fine” came the curt reply 

“Want a coffee? I’m going to get one for myself” Arthur asked

“I’ll get it” Merlin jumped up “You are supposed not to lift anything.”

He came back a few minutes later and handed Arthur a mug. Arthur looked at Merlin his expression soft “Sit here Merlin, so we can talk. I’m sure you’re not really watching this crap”

Merlin sat as far away as he could from Arthur on the large settee. Arthur rolled his eyes “Really Merlin must you make it so obvious?” he waited for an answer and when nothing was forthcoming he shook his head. “Merlin how can we progress with this if you won’t talk?”

“We won’t as soon as you have two hands I’m leaving for Gaius’s” Merlin replied sulkily

“Running away won’t cure anything. You are a nice guy and you deserve happiness” the blonde pointed out “You won’t get it if you don’t face your problems. I want to help”

“You been talking to dad?” Merlin demanded “Who says I’m not happy?”

“I do” Arthur pinched the top of his nose in frustration “Let me help you, tell me what you want? I’ve told you I won’t do anything you don’t want but we can’t spend all our time six foot apart.”

“Why not” Merlin stood up “I need to finish the cooking. I’ve cooked enough for Leon and Percy, I know they’re downstairs. Can you call them?”

“Making sure we aren’t alone?” Arthur said bitterly “Fine” with that he went and shouted down the stairs and the two men came up “Merlin’s cooked for you as well, might be a bit of blood in it”

The two knights looked at each other as Leon went to carry some of the food in “Its only spag bon the cupboards are nearly empty I’ll go shopping after. The supermarket down the street stays open late” Merlin said “I’ll need some money though”

“You’ll have your money, Percy will go with you” Arthur snapped

After they had finished eating Leon offered to load the dishwasher. While the other two left. Once they were gone Leon turned to Arthur “What’s giving with you two?”

“Not me” Arthur snapped “The idiot won’t let me near him, he won’t even talk to me”

Leon looked at his friend, he knew how much Merlin meant to him “Give him time Arthur, don’t push it, the boys had a hell of a life. You can’t change that quickly. Let him make the first move.”

“If I do that I’ll wait forever” 

“Maybe you will, maybe not. But it’s a sure thing you will, if you push it” Leon told his friend just as Lance arrived to check him over.

Lance took Arthur into his bedroom and checked the wound then he looked at the gang boss “How is it between you two”

“Don’t I have any secrets” Arthur demanded.

“Not when it comes to him, it is rather obvious, even if you hadn’t got shot for him” Lance said

“Not good” Arthur admitted “You’re a doctor, how can I get him to open up”

“Give him time, he will. I know you aren’t a patient man but you will have to be.” Lance grinned. “You could always make out you have lost interest, that might help”

“Can you wait and check him over, he cut his hand earlier. Leon dressed it but..” Arthur ignored his comment

“Sure no problem, although I’m sure it ok if Leon has seen it” Lance grinned to himself. He and Gwen had spoken about Arthur and Merlin and both felt sure the men would work it out. Lance himself was over joyed at meeting up with Gwen and felt sure they would be together of years. Especially as she had decided not to go back but move into the city.

“He needs to work things out in his head. But he is still suffering from the mental after effects of his sexual assault. Because that’s what it was. He was essentially a rape victim. He needs to feel safe and you won’t make him if you push all the time” Lance told his boss “Of all the people to fall for”

“There’s something about him” Arthur admitted “I’ll try what you say”

With that they heard the flat door opening and Percy and Merlin talking. Leaving the bedroom Arthur’s eyebrows hit the ceiling at the quantity of bags “Did you empty the shop?

Merlin grinned “That’s what Percy said”

“There’s more in the car!” Percy told his boss.

“I am not relying on a few bits and pieces and if I’m cooking for us I’ll cook for everyone here.” Merlin glowered at Arthur “You have hardly anything useful in your cupboards.”

“Fine” Arthur said shaking his head. “My last housekeeper never had this problem before”

“That’s why she left I expect” Merlin snapped back. “Either that or your prattish behaviour and civil tongue.”

Arthur heard a chuckled and looked at Leon who was arriving with more bags. “This isn’t it all yet”

“Fuck where are you going to put it all!” Arthur demanded

“You have a large kitchen a freezer and lots of belly’s to feed” Merlin pointed out. “I will get at least this much once a week while I’m here, so get used to it. I am not living of off take away’s!” Merlin told him.

Arthur turned and walked away, at the same time grinning as it looked like the raven haired man was planning on staying for a while at least. Merlin was checked by Lance and deemed OK. Then he set to and unpacked everything and set to cooking once more. Merlin had always found cooking therapeutic. He thought that he had inherited that from his mother. By the time he was finished there were cookies and cakes for the boys for the next day. He didn’t plan on making too many as he wanted his mum to get the business. 

Later that evening Arthur called Merlin into his room “Can you help me with this” he was holding up the elasticated tube he was to wear at night.

Merlin stepped forward and took the item and looked at it. “Lance miss sized you, you won’t get into this!”

“That’s what I said, but he said it’s the right size and will be fine on.” Arthur told him “He said to step into it and you could then pull it up over my arm. He’s cut a whole for my good arm.”

“Umm” Merlin quirked an eyebrow “Best take your top and trousers off then” he blushed as he said it.

Arthur bit back a comment not wanting Merlin to feel embarrassed and did as he was asked. Standing in just his briefs he handed Merlin the tubigrip. Then putting his good hand on Merlin’s shoulder he raised a foot at a time then Merlin started to pull it up this legs and onto his body. It was a job to get on and Merlin was conscious all the time of how close he was to Arthur and the need not to hurt the blonde. But eventually it was on.

Arthur experimented with moving “It’s actually quite comfortable now it’s on” he admitted. His arm on his bad side was resting comfortably across his chest under the dressing.

“Yeh, well good night” Merlin went out of the room as quickly as he could. Arthur smiled as Merlin left the room. At least the boy had had to touch him during the process. Maybe he should pay Lance extra.

The next morning Merlin came to help Arthur take the thing off again. He thought it would be easier but as he was pulling it over Arthur’s hips the blondes briefs also got pulled down. At the time Merlin was bent over and found himself eye level with the exposed Arthur. He very quickly moved, red as a beetroot. “Sorry” he said as Arthur pulled his briefs back up.

“Not your fault, we need to just be careful tomorrow” Arthur told Merlin’s back as Merlin shot out of the door. “Bugger!” exclaimed Arthur, thinking that wasn’t what he wanted. He hoped Merlin just accepted it as an accident and wasn’t too embarrassed. Quickly putting on an old t shirt and joggers he went out to the kitchen and found Merlin making some coffee and scrambled eggs.

Arthur didn’t mention what had happened figuring Merlin would prefer that. He sat down as Merlin handed him a coffee and put the eggs and toast in front of him “Do you need it cutting?”

“No that’s ok, Lance said I could use my arm as long as I didn’t move it to much” he looked at Merlin “You not having any?”

Merlin was drinking a coffee but had no food. “Don’t eat breakfast”

“Well you should, no wonder you’re so thin. Get and make yourself some”

Merlin shook his head “No thanks mother”

“Then at least have some toast!” Arthur told him “I can’t eat if you don’t”

“Don’t bother then” Merlin smirked as he walked away.

Arthur threw his fork down in disgust, before picking it up and forking the egg down. He knew he had to eat to heal but had lost his appetite, he left the toast. Getting up he went and washed and dressed in a pair of trousers shirt and tie with his holster under his arm. Struggling to get his jacket on as he knew Merlin would hate to see the gun. But he wasn’t about to go without it. He went to downstairs to his office and started to go through some paperwork but his heart wasn’t really in it. He could hear the vacuum upstairs in the living room and figured Merlin was working. A couple of hours later Merlin arrived with some tablets, coffee and a slice of cake. He didn’t say a word just put them down and looked at Arthur.

Arthur looked up “Thank you”

“You are supposed to be resting” Merlin told him “Not working”

“I’m not doing much, look if I came and sat down will you stay and talk to me?” Arthur asked

“For a bit, but I have dinner to do” Merlin said shortly. “After all I am your housekeeper”

“Not exactly Merlin, do what you want I can get someone to come in to do the work, you don’t have to”

Merlin looked surprised “Isn’t that what you wanted me to do when you offered me the job?” 

“You don’t have to clean!” Arthur said in exasperation. “Cook if you want, make coffee for the boys and me but you are not a skivvy.”

“I don’t mind, I’m used to it, I used to do Gaius’s for my rent.” Merlin admitted “I won’t owe anyone. Anyway I’m making half of any mess” Then Merlin noticed Arthur’s gun. During the morning Arthur had removed his jacket “Do you have to?”

Arthur sighed “Yes I do, what happened the other day should have showed you that!”

“You have goons downstairs and in the other room as well as outside!” Merlin said in exasperation “You have a bad shoulder!”

“Not the one I’m wearing my gun on” Arthur pointed out. Then to Merlin’s surprise Arthur took the gun off. “There you are now come into the upstairs sitting room with me and keep me company”

“Alright” Merlin capitulated “Until I need to do dinner”

After they has gone up stairs Arthur sat on the sofa and patted it, “Sit here”

Merlin sat down on the edge of the sofa about two foot away from Arthur. The gang boss relaxed back before talking. “Merlin I want to use this time to get to know you, and for you to get to know me. So, can we at least talk to each other? Tell me about yourself I understand you want to be a nurse.” 

Merlin looked at Arthur suspiciously “Yes I do, why?”

“I’m trying to make conversation Merlin” the drawl on Merlin’s name was back “We are stuck here together it would be nice if we could at least talk” 

Merlin nodded as he conceded the idea. “It’s something I have wanted for a long time. Uncle Gaius has an interest in herbal medicines and lots of people visited him. I didn’t want to be a doctor but I thought actually looking after people and helping them would be satisfying. I mean actually being there for them.” He looked at Arthur hoping he understood.

“I think you would be good at that” Arthur said “You have a caring nature” he paused. “Not a baker then like your Mum?”

Merlin smiled “I love cooking don’t get me wrong and maybe if the nurse thing doesn’t work out….” He looked out of the window “For ages I was angry at mum for not coming with me when I left Camelot and I suppose I wanted something different.”

“Your mother did what she thought was best, it must have been hard on her as well, but she had a business here” Arthur said softly.

“She could have sold it!” Merlin snapped “I love mum and when I found out the other day that it was in case dad came back well it hurt, made me feel I wasn’t that important to her. I’m trying to understand I really am. I’m happy for her that he has come back but……..” Merlin tailed off and was silent.

“Merlin, you are very important to her, you know that. Your Mum had debts here as well don’t forget, even if she had wanted to leave I doubt Uther would have made it easy for her.”

Merlin’s head snapped round “I suppose, I didn’t think….Why did you follow your father? Surely you could have done something else?

It was Arthur’s time to pause. “He wouldn’t have let me” he admitted “When my mother died he changed, so I understand. You realise I never knew anything else. From a young age I was told I was the heir and had to show no emotion and control everything. I was seven when Uther arranged for me to learn to fight, how to hurt people and not get hurt. At ten I learnt to shoot. I was punished if I cried or acted in a way he thought not becoming of a Pendragon” Arthur had not spoken to anyone before like this “Morgana was my only real friend as we grew up, and I hers.”

It went silent for a moment before Merlin said “That’s horrid” he paused once more before asking “Have you killed anyone?”

Arthur snorted “Of course I have, you know that! I killed my first man at twelve years old. He had been telling one of the other gang’s information, he was tied up and Uther made me beat him, using all I had learnt. How to cause maximum pain but keep him conscious. I wasn’t allowed to stop until he died. I threw up and was shut in my room for showing weakness. Then a week later I shot my first man, this time I managed not to throw up and Uther praised me. He hardly ever did that. I felt so proud!” He looked Merlin straight in the eye “I won’t lie to you I have killed since, but they always deserved it.”

Merlin was shocked “So young! How could he do that to you?”

“The family business” Arthur said shortly “I was to inherit I was given no choice. When I was old enough I realised I did have some choice, I could change things when I took over, And I have, I haven’t finished yet but I will. I intend to take over all the gangs and challenge the government to do what they are supposed to do…Look after the people. Taxes are like protection money and should be used to help the people.”

Merlin looked at Arthur in a new light “You really mean that?” he asked

“Yeh, it won’t be easy and might take years” Arthur said sincerely. 

Merlin stared into space then jumped up “Oh hell! I need to get the meal cooked” with that he went into the Kitchen leaving Arthur wondering how his plan to find out more about Merlin had changed to a confessional on his part. He had only told Morgana of his grand plans before. As to his past, even his sister didn’t know it all. He hadn’t told her to protect her at the time.

Merlin threw himself into his cooking. He had promised all the knights a meal that evening, including their girlfriends. He had thought seeing everyone might cheer Arthur up. He was soon lost in what he was doing and didn’t even notice Arthur stood watching him, a thoughtful expression on his face. Merlin couldn’t believe what Arthur had told him, well he did believe it, but not that his father had done that to his own son! As to Arthur’s plans for the future….could they work, something needed to happen, he knew that. It couldn’t continue as it was with the wealthy taking everything and getting richer and the poor struggling. He knew that Camelot was fast being considered the best place to live if you were poor, now perhaps he knew why.


	17. Chapter 17

After their first chat the two men seemed to get along better. They would spend part of each day talking. Arthur would explain some of the things he hoped to do and Merlin would put in his thoughts. He wasn’t shy about telling the gang bass when he was being over optimistic or impractical. Merlin also wasn’t shy about telling the blonde what he thought the ordinary people needed. Arthur still wasn’t able to get personally closer to Merlin, the barrier was still well and truly in up. But now at least Merlin would sit near him and relax. As Arthur recovered he started to get back to work. Leaving Merlin at the flat. Neither of them had said anything about Merlin leaving, so Arthur kept quiet. He genuinely enjoyed having Merlin there. Merlin visited his mother every couple of days and the rearranged wedding was getting closer. Arthur heard via Gwaine that Merlin had told his mother he was staying until after the wedding, then moving back to Gaius. This upset Arthur and he started to plan how to stop him, he would not be thwarted.

The wedding was a success, it was a quiet affair and Merlin found himself shedding a tear at just how happy his mother was. The couple set of on a honeymoon and left Merlin in charge of the shop for a week. That at least gave Merlin the excuse he needed to move. As soon as his mother was back he would leave for Gaius’s. Everyone had been warned that there would be less selection when Merlin was in charge. He could bake but not as well as his mother. So he stuck to what he could do best. But it did mean his mother didn’t have to disappoint everyone. Merlin was somewhat annoyed that Arthur turned up every day for a coffee. He did his best to avoid the gang boss when he came and kept busy. As the week came to an end Merlin packed his bags ready to leave. He would stay for a couple of days once his parents got back before setting off.

On the day before he was due to leave Merlin decided to go and visit Gwen and Freya. It was a nice day so he decided to walk. He knew he was being followed by some of Arthur’s men. He was used to it by now and did his best to ignore them. He was about twenty yards from his friend’s place when a car pulled up beside him. As it was a residential street he took no notice, until that is he was grabbed and dragged to the car. It was all over in seconds. Kay and Owain by now had pulled their guns and shots were exchanged, but the Camelot men were hampered by the need to ensure they didn’t hit Merlin. The car sped away leaving Owain on the ground and Kay with a wound to his arm. Getting the number plate Kay called for assistance and also gave out the car details so the rest of Arthur’s men could look for it. He looked at Owain who was clutching his leg. “Shit how did that happen. The boss will kill us for this!”

Owain nodded “That looked like Albin, Sarrum’s second in command”

Kay got on the phone and sent out work for everyone to look out as the car might be heading for Amata territory to the north of the city. As he finished Arthur’s car screeched to a halt near them. Leon and Arthur jumped out as Elyan come running up the road, this was his patch. 

Arthur was red with anger “What the hell were you two playing at?” he demanded

Kay faced his boss “We couldn’t get a clear shot boss, Albin was involved”

Arthur ran to the car and it tore off in the direction of Amata district leaving Elyan to see to the injured men. Arthur was livid that the men had allowed Merlin to be taken, if they didn’t get Merlin back safe he would kill them himself. They had strict instructions to keep Merlin safe and had failed. Arthur phone rang in his pocket, getting it out he saw it was Sarrum calling he pressed answer and waited.

The other gang leader’s voice spoke “Pendragon we have your twink, get your men to back off unless you want him dead. I will ring later with terms” the line went dead. 

Arthur called his men off for now, he needed to think. “Back to base” he told Leon.

On return he went to see his two injured men who were being treated by Lance. “What the bloody hell were you doing? Merlin is in the hands of Sarum now”

It was at times like these that everyone realised why Arthur was so successful at what he did, he could be ruthless and deadly when roused. Leon stepped in “Boss they did what they could, they both got shot after all”

“But they are alive!” Arthur snarled “So not good enough.” He looked at the men in the room “Get out on the streets I want to know where Merlin is being held.” He paused “Later we go on a raid and wipe Sarrum of the face of the earth! Percy give out the machine guns and enough ammo. I want no one left live who had anything to do with this snatch.”

Word was out to all the men of Camelot, Balinor was also out on the streets after making sure his wife was safe. He had only just found his son and there was no way he was going to lose him, not now. He approached Arthur for information snarling “My boy has been taken due to you!”

“He was in your care when he was grabbed, he should have stayed here.” Arthur shouted back. “I will get him back! And then he stays here”

“You can’t make him!” Balinor told the blonde “He wants to go to his Uncles.”

Morgana got between the two men “Now is not the time for this, we need to get him back safely first.” She turned on her brother “What did Sarrum say?”

“That he would be in touch with terms. I suspect he wants either some of Camelot or the rights to sell drugs here.” Sarrum was well known for his drug connections. Sarrum had worked with Uther in the past but Arthur detested drugs and kept dealing on his patch to a minimum. With that the phone rang.

“You won’t find him Pendragon” Sarrum snarled down the phone “I want the patch next to mine up to the High street and the right to the drug dealings I had under your father over your patch. No negotiations.”

Arthur gritted his teeth. The patch Sarrum was after was the most lucrative on Arthur’s area and presently run by Leon. There was no way he would give it away. Nor would he have drugs dealt freely. But at the same time he had to get Merlin back. Arthur took a deep breath “I’ll get back to you.” he snarled.

“You have two hours, and don’t send anyone here or he suffers” Sarrum paused “I’ve sent you a film as an attachment, this is just a warning” the phone went dead.

Merlin had been slightly worried about saying goodbye to his friends, he knew they wanted him to stay. But at the same time he would soon be with Will again, so it wasn’t all bad news. Then all of a sudden he felt someone grab his arm. For a second he thought it was somebody he knew, but as he was flung into a car he knew this was something different. For a split second he thought it might have been Arthur, but them he realised it wasn’t and before he had time to struggle he was hit over the head and everything went black. He didn’t even hear the guns firing. He had no idea how much time had passed when he started to regain consciousness, but as the blackness receded he realised he was sat in a chair facing a man he had never seen before. The room had no windows so Merlin thought he was in a cellar. The man in front of him was in his fifties and looked hard and uncompromising. He was staring at Merlin, his slightly piggy eyes were studying Merlin as if he were a piece of meat. As Merlin became more aware the man spoke.

“So you’re Pendragons twink, he really has cradle snatched hasn’t he? How old are you boy?” he demanded.

“What?” Merlin shook his head trying to clear it.

He was shoved from behind “Show respect” growled a voice behind him.

The man in front of him smirked “The boy has no idea who I am Albin” he paused “Let me introduce myself I am Sarrum.”

Merlin recognised the name and he felt a shiver of fear run through him. Sarrum was well known for his brutal ways, he was a gang boss who ruled by fear and intimidation. Sarrum gave Merlin a look of satisfaction as he saw the recognition and fear. He could sense fear and knew how to play on it.

“I’ve let lover boy know we have you, and what he has to do to get you back.” He paused to let the words sink in “The young Pendragon has had an hour he clearly needs reminding of who is friends are, and what they can do” he nodded to the man behind Merlin.

Merlin felt his left arm being untied and forced onto the table in front of him. Sarrum took out his phone “Wonderful thing technology it means I can send him a reminder right away” he pointed the inbuilt camera at Merlin then stood up and took a step backwards. “Need to get you all on shot” He looked at whoever was holding Merlin and smiled “Albin please do the honours.”

There was something in the man’s voice that chilled Merlin to the core. He wondered if he was about to have a finger cut off or something. Then Albin came into view, he was grinning in a way Merlin didn’t like as he kept hold of Merlin’s wrist. Then the raven haired youngster saw what was in the man’s hand and his eyes widened with fear. He tried to struggle but it was no use. As Albin raised his arm and brought it down, smashing a hammer into Merlin’s trapped hand the boy screamed in agony. The pain and fear took over and Merlin fainted. 

Sarrum looked at the smashed fingers and smiled “That should bring results, let the Pendragon pup know we aren’t messing. Put him in the pit.” 

Albin untied Merlin and dragged him to a trap door in the floor. It opened up to a hole about four floor round and a good ten foot deep. Albin lowered the unconscious boy in to the dark hole and put the lid back on. Merlin was left in a cramped space with hardly room to move, it was dark and dank. By the time the top was put in place and all the lights switched off in the room there was no light at all, nor any sound. Then the two men walked off laughing not caring one iota for the damage they had caused.


	18. Chapter 18

As Arthur watched the injury inflicted on Merlin he paled and swore, as did Balinor who was watching over Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur looked at his men “Get out there!”

An hour had passed, since Merlin had been snatched, by the time Arthur dialled a number and spoke to one of the other gang bosses. He knew that Sarrum and Bayard had a hate/hate relationship and hoped to use that to his advantage. “Bayard I need to use your territory to travel through, I want to get to Amata without Sarrum knowing.”

Arthur heard Bayard snort “Words out Pendragon, your toy boy has been snatched, I suspected its Sarrum’s doing”

Arthur knew Bayard was no one’s fool. He kept a close eye one all his rivals and had spies everywhere. So it wasn’t surprising he already knew. Either via Camelot or Amata sources. “I’m taking him out for this!” Arthur snarled “Let us through and you can have half his territory.”

Bayard was surprised getting such an offer immediately “The boy must be important” he said calculating of he could push for more.

“I know what you’re thinking. You won’t get more, that’s on the table because I need to act quickly” Arthur told him.

“One more thing” Bayard said coldly “I want Albin.”

Arthur snorted “No chance! He’s mine, but he will die.”

“Slowly I hope” Bayard asked “He did over some of my men. Ok but” he paused “None of my men will get involved if I don’t get Albin or Sarrum.”  
“I don’t need them” Arthur said arrogantly “I will call before we enter Mercia district, a pleasure to do business” Turning to Leon he snapped “Find out where Merlin is, and ASAP. Then pull everyone in, we do this hard, fast and thorough.”

Looking at Balinor “I suspect you want to come?” Arthur knew the answer 

“Bet your life I do, and the bastard holding the hammer is mine” Balinor said coldly

“If you get him first” Arthur said “I promised your son I would look after him. So if I get there first he dies by my hand, and not fast. I knew Uther’s lessons on a slow kill would be useful one day” the blonde looked at Balinor “You can have Sarrum if you like, but don’t kill him fast either.”

Balinor looked at Arthur “He’s my son!”

Arthur’s reply was brutally honest “I have known him longer, without me you wouldn’t even know he existed, you don’t get to pull that card. I love Merlin that’s the only reason you’re here. If you had bothered to find out how Hunith was before you would have known, and he wouldn’t be the hurt and confused man he is now. Nor would he be in Sarrum’s hands. No, you can come, but you lost any rights as his father when you left his mother behind.”

Balinor looked at Arthur hurt in his eyes at the truth he had been told “You do have some of your father in you after all.”

Arthur glared back “I won’t let anyone do what they did and live” he told the other man “And nor will you! The gloves are off either way. Now do you have all the arms you need? And you best have a bullet proof vest, whilst I couldn’t care a shit I don’t want to explain to Merlin or his mother why you’re dead.”

As Arthur made sure everything was ready for when he had the intelligence he needed, Balinor got himself ready. The older man decided not to tell Hunith what had happened unless he had to. He hoped they could move tonight. Watching Arthur confirmed to him that this was a man to be feared and that he wouldn’t cross him. Balinor had been involved in the perilous days as the gangs had first formed, but he was certain that no one was as dangerous, hard or as calculating as the blonde was. He tried to find it in his heart to pity the men they were up against but couldn’t, it was after all his son they had hurt and in all probability maimed for life. Arthur’s words had reignited the guilt he felt about not being round as his son grew up, and how that had caused Merlin so many problems. In his heart he knew Arthur was right and that hurt.

It was clear they wouldn’t be able to do anything yet, so Arthur rang Sarrum “I want proof he is still alive” he demanded.

“You are in no position to demand anything” Sarrum told Arthur “Look your times up, what are you going to do?”

Arthur gritted his teeth “I need more time” he said “If I am handing over territory I need to speak to people let them know or you will have problems.”

Sarrum snorted “As if you care, don’t worry they will soon get used to my ways. But I will give you until first light tomorrow then if I don’t hear anything your twink can earn his keep in one of my brothels before I kill him. I can advertise him as Pendragons Darling. I know several people who wouldn’t mind taking it out on him for what you and your pappy have done. First light!” there was a pause “And if you try anything he dies slow and painful.”

The phone went dead. Arthur shivered at the implications of the threat for Merlin, he couldn’t face anyone touching him it would break him for that to happen. Come what may Arthur would move in before it could happen. He knew Merlin would rather die than have that happen to him. 

Balinor told Hunith the news that evening, and the woman broke down in his arms. Gwen and Freya went to the shop to stay with her and give her their support. Balinor was determined to rescue his son no matter the cost to himself. He owed her that much. Despite their best efforts it was in the early hours of next morning before Arthur had anything substantial to go on. He didn’t want to move earlier as he needed to know they could find and rescue Merlin without giving anyone time to either kill him or move him. It was breaking him to think of Merlin helpless in the hands of Sarrum but he knew he had no choice he would wait until the last moment before making his move. It was Gwaine who broke the impasse when at four am he bought someone in to speak to Arthur, a young man called Daegal who lived in Amata but had a grudge against Sarrum. None of the men had slept a wink and it showed. But Gwaine knew the boy and was willing to trust his information. Arthur looked at the lad, he must have been about sixteen. Daegal clearly guessed what Arthur was thinking.

“He killed all my family” he explained “First Mum and Dad over a debt, then he made my sister go under one of his pimps. She kept me hidden, then the pimp killed her when he was drugged up. That’s all my family dead.” The boy glared at Arthur “I want to get my own back. I heard about what happened and I realised I saw the car that took him just afterwards. It’s at the headquarters.” Daegal paused “So I crept round, Sarrum’s cleaner was a friend of mums, she gives me food sometimes. She said they dragged a young man in and have him in the basement. She don’t go down there, but she heard they put him in the pit. She hates the pit, says no one deserves that” he hesitated “Don’t let um know she told me, she’s scared of him, but she has to work for him, her old man owns money”

Gwaine was the first to speak “What’s the pit?”

Balinor told him his voice shaking “Sarrum has a pit about four foot round and ten foot deep in his cellar. He uses it for prisoners. They are kept in total darkness and silence. Drives them mad if they’re down there long enough. He has been known to leave people down there to starve to death.” Balinor looked at Arthur “I thought the bastard would have stopped using it by now, he had it dug when the gang wars were at their worst.”

“He still uses it, his housekeeper told me she hears them screaming sometimes. Scares the hell out of her.” Daegal said quietly.

Arthur looked disgusted “He has the worst reputation for cruelty of any of the leaders, even Cenred. We should have taken him out years ago. I had heard of the pit, but like you Balinor I thought it was long gone” Then the blonde was all action. “Right we move, warn everyone to meet at the rendezvous point. Non-descript cars and trucks…fast. I’ll call Bayard and then we move.” Arthur turned to Balinor “Call Lance I want him with us.” 

Within half an hour a convoy of cars were driving through the streets of the Mercia area, heading for Sarrum’s territory. They would enter it from the opposite end from Camelot and a short distance from Amata’s headquarters. As they got to Amata the vehicles separated, one of the vans full of Camelot men kept with Arthur’s car, they would enter the headquarters, and the others would keep anyone away. There was a fierce gun battle as they forced their way in. Arthur and Balinor looking for Merlin as the others swept through the building, Leon and Gwaine found Sarrum and Alban in one of the rooms with several men. Opening fire Leon and Gwaine took down the men leaving just Sarrum and Alban alive, the two men were behind a tipped up desk as Gwaine shouted out “You’re finished Sarrum you bastard, where is Merlin?”

“You won’t find him!” came the snarl.

“Can you keep them here Leon” Gwaine asked his friend and fellow knight.

Leon had six men with him, he grinned “Take care Gwaine” he told the other knight as he headed out of the room and looking round for the basement entrance.

Meanwhile Arthur and Balinor with a couple of men had entered the kitchen and found the cook and cleaner huddled in the corner. “We won’t hurt you” Arthur told them “As long as you keep out of it, now where is the basement?”

One of the women pointed the way they had come “The doors behind that large picture” she pointed 

“Anyone down there?” the blonde growled 

“No Sir, only the prisoner” came the muttered reply. They could clearly hear gunshots outside, it was clear reinforcements had arrived to protect the headquarters. 

Arthur opened the concealed door and went down the stairs machine gun at the ready, Balinor close behind. Leaving the men to cover the entrance. True enough there was no one in the room. Both men looked for the opening to the pit. As they worked they listened out for anyone coming. Gwaine called out before he started down the stairs. “Only me Princess”

The three of them searched and it was Arthur who found the hatch after moving a large table and mat. As Arthur and Balinor started to lift the hatch calling for Merlin as they did so. Gwaine stopped them. “If he’s been in the dark best switch off some of these lights” 

Arthur nodded more concerned as too why Merlin wasn’t answering. As the lights dimmed down to one single bulb on the stairs the two men lifted the top and looked down, they could barely see Merlin who seemed to be huddled in the bottom in a curled up position. “Merlin, Merlin answer me please.”

Silence greeted them.

“Put another light on Gwaine, I can’t see a bloody thing” Arthur snapped. Once another light came on Arthur could see better, Merlin, for he was sure it was him, was silent and still. Arthur looked at the other two “Grab my arms and lower me down, when I get as low as you can get me I’ll try and slide down this side where there’s a gap” he demanded as he got down on all fours by the edge of the hole

“Let me go down” Gwaine demanded “Your arm isn’t healed yet”

Arthur glared at Gwaine “I don’t care a fuck! Get me down there now!”

The two men did as they were asked, Gwaine trying to save Arthur’s injured side the best he could. Arthur was lowered until he was a couple of feet from the bottom and then he dropped, managing to miss Merlin who took up most of the floor area. Arthur manoeuvred himself so he could crouch and look at Merlin. As he touched Merlin’s neck to feel for a pulse Merlin jumped and screamed. Arthur immediately gathered the younger man up in his arms so he didn’t hurt himself. Unable to stop Merlin screaming and writhing he shouted “Get Lance” 

When Merlin first woke and found he was in total darkness it took him a few moments to realise what had happened. He moved slightly and pain shot from his left hand reminding him. Very carefully he used his right hand to carefully rest his other hand on his chest. After resting, to let the pain subside a bit, he used his remaining hand and his legs to feel round to see if he could work out where he was. He soon realised he had very little room to move, although he couldn’t feel above him. To start with he was pleased for the quiet and the darkness, but as his hand settled he started to worry about where he was and what would happen next. Then reaction set in and he called out as loud as he could, but as his voice got hoarse he stopped. Had he been buried alive somewhere? He tried to stand up and after hurting his hand more than once he managed it. But he still couldn’t feel anything above him. His mind started to play tricks on him and he imagined he had been walled in somewhere. Sinking down on his haunches he tried to calm himself using every trick Gaius had ever taught him. But his hand was hurting him so much, and he was hungry and thirsty. Gradually he sank down into a curled up ball, trying his best to protect his hand as he did so. It was easy to feel round his ‘walls’ and he realised they were smooth and would offer no hold even if he had two good hands to climb. The silence was gradually affecting him, there was no sound at all, nothing to show he wasn’t completely alone in the world. He must have dozed off but had no idea for how long when he woke from the pain in his hand. It had slipped down and was touching the floor. He tried to lift it knowing he needed to keep it up to help stop swelling, but it was agony. He attempted to touch it to work out how damaged it was but every touch was like fire. With nothing to take his mind of the pain he found himself crying. 

Merlin lost all track of time, he thought about his mum and how worried she would be, he was glad she would have his father to look after her. Then he found his mind drifting to Arthur and the phone call he had heard. What was the blonde doing? Would he look for him? Merlin was sure he wouldn’t risk a gang war just to rescue him. As time went on he began to feel really unwell. He was sure he had and infection starting in his hand. On top of that he was sure there was something with him, he hated spiders and rats and was sure on several occasions that something as running around. The he started to imagine voices and even light. He closed his eyes and willed it to go away. He couldn’t start believing in rescue or he would go mad. Then something defiantly touched his neck and he screamed……. 

Arthur tried to hold Merlin to stop him hurting himself. There was so little room it was difficult and he could already see that Merlin’s injured hand was very swollen. He grasped Merlin and spoke to him “Merlin it’s me Arthur, we have come to get you out.” He kept repeating the reassurance until Merlin started to calm.

“a’ur?” came a very quiet and lost voice.

“Yes Merlin its Arthur”

“goin mad” Merlin began to moan again “Goin mad Merlin” the boy said to himself.

Very careful Arthur let Merlin go and gently rubbed his hand down Merlin’s right arm, keeping well away from his injured side. “You’re not going mad Merlin I am here, we will have you out soon”

As they waited for Lance Arthur started to take note of his surroundings. Now he was down here it appeared even more cramped, there was also a stench of human excrement and piss. It was clear Merlin had nowhere to relieve himself. Even in what light he had Arthur could see no sign of anything to eat or drink. “Merlin have you had anything to eat or drink since you have been down here?”

Merlin let out a cackle, his throat and mouth unbearably dry “talkin to ghost…… silly ghost had nothing seen no one, that’s why I can hear you now. I’m mad….crazy mad” then he started to cough at the effort of talking. “stay here ghost, not alone”

Arthur frowned and shouted up “Where the hell is Lance?”

“shush ghost not so loud” Merlin whispered.

Arthur realised Merlin was delirious, whether with the infection or dehydration or just being down here he wasn’t sure. As he was about to shout again Lances voice drifted down “You’ll have to come up Arthur, so I can check him before we try to get him out, it won’t be easy. There isn’t room for another down there.”

“Bugger that, send something down that we can get him up with” Arthur told the doctor.

“That could be dangerous Arthur” Lance said firmly “A rope coming down. Tie it round you and we will help you up.”

Arthur very reluctantly did as asked. Although when he let go of Merlin he started to cry “Don’t go ghost”

“I will be back Merlin, I promise you will be out of here soon” Arthur climbed up the rope rather than wasting time. He looked at Lance “Get him out quick”   
“How’s my son” Balinor demanded

Arthur looked at him “Bad we need him out soon” With that he started to look around for something to help get Merlin out with. It was clear to him that Merlin was in no fit state to come up on a rope. Balinor joined in the search. They couldn’t send a stretcher down the space was too small. 

One of the men came in at that point. “Boss, Leon wants to know what you want doing with Sarrum and Alban?”  
Arthur glared at him. “Tell him to get them back to base and locked up, if they get out I will kill the lot of you!! No food no water no nothing, but leave them for me.”

In the pit Lance checked Merlin over. Although he was clearly crying no tears were escaping he was to dehydrated. As Arthur suspected the hand was clearly infected. Lance didn’t want to give Merlin any painkillers if he could help it as he wasn’t sure how they would affect him. Arthur had been right they needed to get him out and fast physically except for the hand wound Lance could find no other damage, but it was clear Merlin’s mental state was a concern. 

At that Arthur called down. “There’s a sling thing here if we attach a rope to it we can raise Merlin up. If you are pulled up another to make sure he is safe” 

“Ok do it” Lance called “But get an ambulance here.”

“Ones on the way” Arthur assured him. The sling came down and with a bit of difficulty Lance got Merlin into it. Making sure his hand was supported. Lance also used a bandage round Merlin’s face to protect him from the bright lights when he was raised up. After all he had been in complete darkness for about eighteen hours. As Merlin was hauled up by several men Lance was also helped out but stayed at Merlin’s side until they reached the rim of the pit. Lance jumped up and got to Merlin’s side the minute he was out. Balinor and Arthur were just as quick.

“How is he?” Balinor asked, inspecting what he could of Merlin and blanching at the sight of Merlin’s damaged hand.

“His hand is infected and I don’t think he has been given anything to eat or drink, he is confused, in part due to the infection, but he needs a proper assessment” Lance told him.


	19. Chapter 19

With that the ambulance arrived and Lance handed over to them. But also continued to be involved in caring for Merlin. He turned to Balinor and Arthur “Please give us space we need to get him on his way, you can follow to the hospital but I suspect it will be sometime before you can see Merlin, as the first task will to clean up that hand and he will need theatre for that.”

Balinor was more shocked than he thought possible. After all he had only known Merlin for a short time. But he knew he would do anything for his son. “I’ll go and get Hunith and join you at the hospital” With that he walked out not even looking at Arthur. 

Arthur looked at Lance “I’m going with him”

“No you’re not, we need to work on Merlin and you will be in the way. I suggest you sort out whatever else you need to do and come to the hospital in a few hours” Lance said reasonably. “I mean it Arthur, you can’t help him now, but he will need help later.”

Arthur pushed his way to were Merlin was laying on the ambulance gurney and bent down and kissed his forehead. “You WILL get better, see you soon” and then looking at Lance said “He has everything he needs regardless”

“I’ll make sure he does” Lance reassured the gang boss, with that the paramedics moved Merlin towards the ambulance and he was gone blue lights flashing.

Arthur turned to Gwaine and nodded to the door. All the men followed, wanting to know what to do next. Leon had already gone with the two prisoners. Arthur checked around then spoke to the men, “Get the wounded if any on both sides treated, any dead find out who they are, any of ours inform their relatives and take to the undertaker. Then identity Sarrum’s men and them put them in the pit, unless they are claimed. We’ll cover them later.”

With that he got out his phone and called Bayard “We’re finished up here, you can take over your side and get sorted. Leave the pit open for a while I will have two more bodies to go in before it’s filled. I’ll pay for the concrete”

Calm as a cucumber Bayard asked “Get your boy back?”

“I did, but someone needs to pay for his condition. Speak to Leon about the new boundaries. He will call you later.”

“Pleasure doing business Pendragon” with that Bayard hung up.

Arthur left instructions for the men and then he and Gwaine headed back to their own headquarters, this time going the quicker route. It was clear that word had got out as they saw no one on the journey. It had been years since the last big fight between the gangs, but the ordinary citizens were too wary to show their faces until they knew it was safe. Living in Sarrum’s territory had made them all cautious. Once back Arthur headed straight down to the basement. Leon and Elyan were guarding the two prisoners who were in separate cells. Sarrum looked up “Stop this bloody nonsense Pendragon and let us go, then I’ll tell you where your boy is, if not he dies alone””

Arthur ignored him and looked at Leon “Go to Amata and negotiate with Bayard, as long as the split is about 50 50 I don’t’ care. Then start calming things down and letting the citizens know that Sarrum is…………going to take a long sleep.” He turned to all the men “Leave us. Four remain upstairs the rest go with Leon. Gwaine you stay here”

Gwaine grinned at the two men in the cells “Sure thing wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Arthur took off his jacket and carefully placed it over a chair, then he walked over to Sarrum and stood looking at him before speaking “Your first mistake was snatching Merlin, and you’re second hurting him, but the third and biggest mistake was underestimating me” he said chillingly. “So now you are going to pay the price…….you and your second here. Your territory has been split between Camelot and Mercia.”

“You won’t get away with this” Sarrum snarled “You’re just a kid playing in the grown-ups world.”

Arthur looked at Sarrum “I learnt one thing from my father, that I am thankful for, how to use my fists. You knew Uther of old, no one betters a Pendragon, and I was bought up being told that every day.” With that Arthur started to remove his shirt and placed it with his jacket. Before going and picking up the keys from the table.

Gwaine spoke for the first time. “Want some old trousers Boss”

Arthur didn’t take his eyes off Sarrum “No, I have plenty more.” With that he went to Alban’s door. “We’ll show your boss what to expect” his voice was cold and angry as he picked up a hammer. “I saw you using one of these on Merlin, so I figure you’ll want to know what it feels like. Gwaine hold his hand down.”

Alban tensed and there was a brief struggle before Gwaine and Arthur had the man just were they wanted him. Alban glared at Arthur and snarled “Can’t take me fair can you?”

Arthur gave a cold chuckle “I could, but I rather want you to feel what Merlin did. After all he couldn’t have taken you at all, but that didn’t stop you.” With that he brought the hammer down several times smashing the hand and fingers. Then he gave Gwaine the hammer. “Keep that safe I’ll need it later.” 

Then he stood and waited for Alban to recover just enough to know what was happening “I don’t care if this is far, it’s not supposed to be, but what it will be is painful and the last thing you remember. So understand this NO ONE TOUCHES MY MAN AND LIVES”

What followed was a brutal and ruthless beating that lasted over half an hour. Until the last moments Alban was aware of what was happening to him, Arthur had been taught well by Uther, Alban’s pleas to end it were ignored.   
Gwaine spoke to Sarrum several times during the onslaught. “You guys have riled the boss good and proper, will you beg I wonder? I wish he would let me take you apart, Merlin is my friend, but seeing how well your mate is fairing I guess I will just have to watch. But one thing I guarantee no one will ever touch his man again.”

When he realised that Alban was dead, or as good as, Gwaine stopped his boss “He’s gone boss, he can’t feel anything now.”

Arthur stood and walked to the basin in the corner and washed his hands and drank some water, before returning to stand in front of Sarrum who no longer looked so confident. Arthur let his breath settle. He looked a Gwaine “No more Princess?” he asked

Gwaine grinned “Nah, I figure your all growned up, anyway I don’t want to get on your wrong side, What about Queenie?”

Arthur grimaced “I think not, by the way I thought you might like Camelot’s new territory, bigger than your present one and I figure Balinor can have that, if he wants it.”

Gwaine grinned “Sure thing, could do with a challenge.” He turned to the prisoner “What do you know about that, the new King here has given me half of your old turf.”

Sarrum looked from one to the other “You are both mad! Let me out and I will tell you where you can find my stash” his voice cracking.

Arthur snorted “Snivelling coward, I don’t want anything from you” he looked at Gwaine “Let’s get this over and I can go and see Merlin.” He picked up the hammer.

“Same thing boss?” Gwaine asked.

“Why not, he ordered it.”

Sarrum out up a struggle but to no avail. Once Arthur had smashed his hand Sarrum passed out, so Arthur waited for him to recover “You have got soft” Arthur told him as he opened his eyes. “Take it like a man.” Arthur paused “Your friend isn’t dead and I won’t kill you” Arthur saw a flash of relief in the other man’s eyes, then he continued “No you will be alive when you go in the pit. You will see the concrete as it covers you up, I’ll make sure you have enough air for a short time so you slowly suffocate. Just like Merlin thought he was going to. He believed you had walled him in. Rather apt don’t you think?”

Like Alban, Sarrum’s beating was clinically ruthless and brutal. When Arthur had finished He turned to Gwaine “Get them loaded up in the van, but try not to finish them off. I’m going to shower and change. Phone Leon and tell him I want as many of Sarrum’s lieutenants as he can by the pit. Also have the concrete wagon there. As soon as we are done I’m going to the hospital.”

“You’re really going to bury them alive” Gwaine asked, senseless cruelty wasn’t the blondes normal way.

“I don’t lie Gwaine. I don’t reckon they’ll last long anyway but…yes I am. I will send out the message good and loud, no one hurts what’s MINE” with that he was gone.

Gwaine nodded to himself, he always knew the younger Pendragon could be ruthless and now he was showing it in a way he never had before. Gwaine knew it would also make his job taking over the new area easier. But he also knew that level of cruelty would mean he would have to work harder to make the ordinary citizens believe they would be better off under Camelot.

Arthur had mostly left the man’s faces alone, so they could easily be recognised. Arthur was driven in his red trademark car to Sarrum’s old headquarters, the van following. When they got there it was to find Bayard waiting. Arthur walked up to the other boss. “Don’t worry I know this is your area now, I’ve just come to make use of the pit and we will be gone.”

Arthur made the signal and the two beaten men were brought forward and half carried half dragged into the cellar their hands tied behind their backs. Once there and in front of Sarrum’s most trusted men Arthur spoke:

“This is what happens to anyone who dares touch what is mine. You have a choice, work for Bayard or me, and work to our rules, or get out and keep going.” He walked up to the two barely conscious men and looked them in the eye “Now you get to know for short time what you put others through, the pit was your cruelty and that’s where you die” With that he had them put in on top of the dead already there. The pit wasn’t as deep as it once was. Then he had a dome lowered on top of them. It hardly gave them any air but enough to keep them alive for a short time. Then immediately the concrete was poured sealing their fate.

Bayard looked at Arthur with a grudging respect “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Arthur looked at the other boss “We can work together if you’re interested, I want a city where the people are looked after, think about it. We’ll leave now and thank you for your assistance.”

With that he walked back to his red car and was gone, Gwaine looked at the assemble men “I watched Mr Pendragon, today and I for one never want to cross him so I suggest you do as he says” He then walked out and get into the van and followed the car. Leon told his men to go and went with Bayard to finish the negotiations. 

After they had settled everything, and before he left, Bayard turned to his men “Knock this place to the ground I don’t want one brick on top of another by the time you’ve finished. We have a lot of work to do men so get busy” As his men dispersed Bayard looked in the direction Arthur had driven a thoughtful look on his face. Then too himself he muttered “I don’t want you as an enemy, but do I want you as a friend?”

At the hospital Balinor and Hunith were sitting waiting. Their son had been taken to be examined then they had been told he needed to go to theatre to see if his hand could be saved. The surgeon pointed out that Merlin wasn’t in the best state for an operation, but that they had no choice. So Hunith has signed the consent forms and now they waited. Hunith hated hospitals especially this one. This was the same hospital Merlin had been brought to at fourteen, in fact it had been the very next ward to where she was siting now. Although at least this time she had Balinor’s support. 

Balinor had been split in two, he had wanted to punish the men who had taken Merlin, but at the same time he knew he had to be with his wife and son. His need to support his family had won over, he would have to trust that Arthur would settle the score. Maybe he would have his chance later. It was several hours later before they were allowed to their son’s side. He had been in theatre and recovery and was now back on the ward. Before they went in the surgeon spoke to them and informed them what had happened. Merlin had been put in a side room, seemingly Lance had arranged it. Walking in they found Merlin led in bed. His left hand was prompted up on pillows and was wrapped up almost like a boxing glove, he had a drip running into the other arm and looked pain and fragile. Hunith sat down and took her son’s right hand and held it gently. Balinor sat at the other side and felt sick at seeing his son looking so delicate he knew Merlin was slender but somehow he looked lost in the bed. They sat in silence just keeping vigil. 

It was half an hour later when Arthur arrived, he saw Percy stood outside the door and was about to walk in when he was stopped by a nurse. “I’m sorry Sir, family only.”

Arthur glared at her “I am family!”

Balinor had heard his voice and came out, looking at Arthur he said “I want to speak to you first.”

He took Arthur by the arm and walked to one side “I need to know what happened.” he demanded “And I think perhaps it might be best if Hunith didn’t hear.”

“I want to see Merlin first” Arthur protested “How is he?”

Balinor sat down clearly distressed “He has just come out of theatre, they had to clean up his hand…….they had to amputate two fingers and part of his hand. The fingers were too badly smashed and the infection had spread into the bone.”

Arthur paled and sat down beside the older man “Which fingers?”

“The little and ring luckily, his thumb was spared so he will still be able to use his remaining part of his hand. That’s as long as there is no more infection. He is covered in bruises but we need him to wake up to see what physiological damage has been done.” Balinor looked at Arthur “Have you dealt with them?”

“I have, they won’t be hurting anyone again.” Arthur looked around “I didn’t make it easy for them. I want to see him.” he insisted.

Balinor looked at Arthur and made up his mind deciding that now was not the time or place to ask for details of what happened after he left. He would just have to accept it for now. Turning to the nurse saying “Mr Pendragon is as good as family.”

The nurse clearly knew the name and blanched slightly, not wanting to get on the gang leaders bad side she agreed Arthur could visit. Arthur gave her a reassuring smile seeing her expression. He didn’t wish to upset anyone who would be looking after Merlin. Then he followed Balinor in and walked straight to the bed and to Merlin’s side and bent down and smoothed the hair away from Merlin’s forehead and kissed him gently before looking at Hunith “He will recover I know he will.”

Hunith nodded still unsure of Arthur and his intentions, and pulled a face at the display of affection, but she knew from her husband that the gang leader had gone all out to rescue Merlin “He is strong” she agreed. “I just want him to wake up.”

Balinor moved to his wife’s side and place a comforting hand on her shoulder “Give him chance love, he hasn’t been back long.”

After a further couple of hours sitting waiting Balinor turned to his wife “You need to get something to eat love, they’ve said he might not wake up until the morning. Let’s go and get something while Arthur’s here he can call if Merlin wakes.”

“No, I’ll go when he wakes and not before” Hunith insisted “You go if you like”

Balinor shook his head and sat down again. The nurses clearly had the same idea suggested someone go and get a drink so reluctantly Balinor left to get something for everyone. Promising to get back as soon as he could. The minute he left Hunith turned to Arthur.

“Balinor seems to think I should give you a chance” she paused looking at the blonde “I won’t have you railroading my son into anything! It has to be his choice”

Arthur gave her a forced smile “I think too much of Merlin to force him to do anything.” he told her “Look I know you don’t like what I do but eventually I hope to change things so people like you are safer. The Government doesn’t care a damn. If it wasn’t for the gangs the poorer areas of the city would have no one running them!”

Hunith snorted “And you are better than them, you take your money and that’s all you’re interested in, don’t justify what you do as if you are doing it for anyone but yourself!”

Arthur was stunned for a moment “I do NOT! My men make sure peace is kept, we keep the drug dealers out and the pimps for most part. I donate to the hospitals and do in most part what the government should be doing. I’ve written of a lot of the high interest loans my father had going, not to mention a lot of his practices have stopped” he paused to calm himself aware his voice was rising “Look Mrs Emrys give me chance, and let Merlin make his mind up, I know what he’s been through and I promise you I won’t force him to do anything he doesn’t want to”

Balinor choose that moment to arrive with tea and sandwiches, he clearly realised something had been going on and sat and took his wife’s hand.

Arthur looked at Merlin’s parents “This probably isn’t the best time to say this but Balinor do you want to take over the running of Ealdor area from Gwaine, as he is going to take over our new area vacated by Sarrum. Let me know as soon as you can or I’ll hand it to Pellinore.” 

Before Balinor had time to answer Merlin started to moan and try to remove his oxygen mask. Arthur immediately placed his hand in the way “Leave it Merlin, you need it.”

At the same time Hunith squeezed her sons hand “You are in hospital son, you’re safe now.” 

Merlin started to hyperventilate as Balinor called for the nurse and Hunith and Arthur tried to calm Merlin. He was clearly confused as to where he was and believed he was still either in the pit or with Sarrum. He was given a sedative to calm him. Once he was calm the nurses suggested they leave and come back in the morning as Merlin would sleep until then. They did as asked, as it was clearly more an order than a request. Balinor and Hunith promising to be back first thing and leaving their phone number in case anything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest will be put up tomorrow


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur gave the appearance of leaving but after talking to the men he had guarding the room, he went back to the inside. The nurses told him visiting was over but he ignored then and walked in and sat by Merlin’s side.

A few minutes later Lance arrived “Sir you really need to leave and get some sleep, nothing will happen and Merlin will receive the best care and your own wounds aren’t fully healed.” it was clear he was trying to not anger Arthur. 

Arthur looked at Lance “There is no way I’m leaving him, so forget it”

Lance shrugged “We can’t make you we know that, but please let the nurses do their jobs” he fully realised that it would take more than just him to make the gang boss leave, so it was pointless.

“I’m not a fool Lance, I just won’t leave him” Arthur growled, he was tired and worried but nothing or no one would make him leave.

Once Lance had left and the nurses had come in and settled Merlin and got him into a new position, then they handed Arthur a blanket and pillow so he could make himself more comfortable in the chair. They left saying they would be in and out all night but to ring the bell if he was concerned. It was very clear to Arthur the women were scared of him but he really didn’t care if it meant he could stay with Merlin.

After a while Arthur dozed in the chair but was woken several hours later when Merlin became restless once more. Arthur pressed the bell and then tried to sooth Merlin. The younger man responded to Arthur’s voice. The nurses came in and left after making sure Merlin had settled once more. The minute they were gone Arthur very gently sat on the edge of the bed and with great care and with a gentleness very few would have believed him capable of, lifted Merlin so he was resting against his chest. All the time making sure Merlin’s damaged hand stayed propped up on the pillows. 

Speaking quietly and softly he told the slightly roused Merlin: “Rest Merlin I will stay here with you, you are safe I promise you” Arthur held the slender form in his arms as if it was the most precious thing in the world. 

Even though the position Arthur was in was not the most comfortable, he stayed there. When the nurses checked Merlin they said nothing as they inspected his hand and took observations. Arthur stayed there until the morning. In fact, he was still holding Merlin when the surgeon came in next morning. The doctor raised his eyebrows “Who gave you permission to stay? And what the hell do you think you are doing.” He demanded.

Arthur smirked “No one could have made me leave” he said quietly so not to wake Merlin who had smuggled into Arthur’s arms and slept peacefully not even waking up properly at all. “Merlin was agitated not knowing where he was, I kept him settled, and he clearly feels safe in my arms.”

The doctor continued to glare at the gang boss “You could have at least removed that! You already have your goons in corridors” he pointed at the gun in its shoulder holster on the table at his side. 

“I made sure it was away from Merlin, but there was no way I would leave him unprotected.” Arthur pointed out. Not in the mood to argue.

“Well get away now so I can check my patient. In fact leave the room until I am finished.”

“I need a piss and something to eat, then I’ll be back” Arthur picked up his gun and as he walked out he was handed a coffee and a bacon roll by his men who had just taken over from the night men. 

“There is a change of clothes over there boss” Elyan told him “Your sister sent them”

Arthur nodded “Stay here while I go and get washed up in one of the rest rooms.” He ordered them. Once he has stripped off, washed and changed, as well as shaved he went back and handed the bag with his dirty clothes to Elyan “Doctor came out yet?”

“Nope, Lance went in a few minutes ago though” Elyan told him. “And Galahad has phoned to say Merlin’s parents are on their way.”

Lance and the other doctor left the room at that moment. Lance looked at Arthur “As Merlin’s parents have said you can be informed I can tell you Merlin seems to be doing well. He will have his dressing changed tomorrow and then all being well can go home. But that will depend on his mental state. I understand he was upset both times he woke.”

“He was” Arthur confirmed. “It be expected surely”

“It is, but he may need professional help with that” the other doctor said clearly still annoyed with Arthur’s presence.

“If he does I will get him the best.” Arthur confirmed.

“Just keep off the patients bed, and don’t leave your gun around or I will have to insist you leave.” the surgeon demanded clearly unimpressed with the gang leader.

Arthur gave the surgeon a look that would have sent fear through his men’s hearts if it had been directed at them. “You could try!” he snarled “Just remember who keeps this hospital running, without my help you would be in serious trouble funding it.”

Arthur hadn’t noticed Hunith and Balinor coming up the corridor with Morgana “Brother keep your shirt on” Morgana reached them and put her hand on her brother’s arm “They are looking after Merlin after all”

Hunith and Balinor took in the picture and Balinor spoke to the doctor “Could you tell me how our son is and can we see him?”

The surgeon looked at the couple “Come with me and I will speak with you.” he glared at Arthur once more and took Merlin’s parents off with him.

Arthur went to go into the room but was stopped by Lance “Arthur don’t rock the boat”

“You forget yourself Lance. I suggest you and this hospital remember who I am and what I do for you. Now let me pass” Arthur pushed past 

Lance spoke out once more “I think we know that, but this isn’t like you, don’t antagonised people unnecessarily, we are doing our best for him” with that he walked off.

Morgana spoke once more “Calm down Arthur I know you are concerned but Lance is right. Don’t make enemies you don’t need. You aren’t Uther, don’t act like it.”

Arthur whirled round “If I was Uther I would have said far more! I will not allow Merlin to be in any danger, nor will I leave his side” with that he went back to Merlin’s side. 

Merlin opened his eyes as Arthur walked in “Oh I thought it was Mum” he rasped out.

Arthur realised his oxygen mask was no longer over his face. “She will be here soon, breathing better now I see. How are you feeling?” Arthur’s voice was tender once more.

“Doc said I could leave it off. Fell woozy the said it was the drugs.” Merlin paused “Did you stay the night?”

“I did, you used me as a pillow, and you got a bit upset in the night so I comforted you”

“Thanks” Merlin blushed then closed his eyes briefly “I’m glad I’m out of there” his voice hitched, he was still clearly affected.

Arthur sat down and took Merlin’s hand “No one will ever go down there again I had it filled in” he reassured Merlin “We got you out as soon as we could”

“How long….?”

“About eighteen hours” Arthur admitted “I’m sorry you had to suffer that. Move back with me and I will keep you safe”

“Arthur Pendragon apologising!” Merlin gave a weak laugh

Arthur smiled back “You won’t hear it again!”

Then Arthur noticed Merlin looking at his bandaged hand his eyes wet “They said I lost part of it”

Arthur closed his eyes not sure what to say “They told us you will still have good use in what’s left you still have your thumb and index finger that’s the most important two, as well as your middle finger.”

Merlin nodded weakly “I suppose” 

“Don’t be such a girl Merlin, you are alive and almost in one piece” Arthur said grinning to try to take the sting out of what he said.

 

“ARTHUR!” Morgana’s voice rang out from the door “How could you be so insensitive?”

Merlin looked at Arthur’s sister as she walked in “He’s a prat that’s how” but he looked down at his bandaged hand clearly deeply upset.

Morgana walked to the bedside “He is, that’s for sure, how are you Merlin?” 

“m fine” the pale man mumbled “tired”

Balinor and Hunith came in and immediately hugged their son, Hunith glaring at Arthur as she did so “You stayed then….after we left” she asked Arthur as soon as she had greeted her son.

Arthur nodded but chose not to comment further, that may have been due to the look his sister shot him. Merlin looked at his Mum “He helped mum when I have a nightmare”

Hunith said no more after that but she was clearly unhappy but instead spoke about Merlin’s possible discharge. “The doctors say you hand is doing well and that you will have the dressing changed tomorrow and all being well we can then take you home”

Arthur was about to speak when Morgana kicked him and hissed “Don’t you dare”

Arthur held back his comment, but he had already decided that Merlin was going back with him, where he could be guarded properly. There was no way the blonde would see Merlin in danger anymore. In the end it was Balinor who saved the day. “Let him rest woman” he told Hunith gently “We will worry about his discharge when the time comes, besides he might have his own ideas, don’t forget he was planning on going to Gaius’s. Just let it be for now.” 

He looked at Arthur and it was clear he understood his plans. “Mr Pendragon I need to speak your offer through with my wife” it still seemed strange to Balinor to say such a thing. “And now is not the time. I will let you know once things have calmed down. I’ll come and see you.”

“Anytime” Arthur said shortly.

“Come on Arthur lets go and get a drink and leave Merlin with his mum and dad.” Morgana said firmly. It was clear to Arthur that she also wanted to talk to him. They left and went down to the canteen. She was the only one who could have got him to leave the bedside.

Once sat down Morgana looked at her brother “Don’t push so hard brother, you won’t do yourself or Merlin any good.”

“I won’t see him in that house, we can’t protect him there.”

“From what? After your display with Sarrum no one will go near Merlin you know that.” Morgana pointed out 

“You think? It might make him more of a target now people know how important he is to me” Arthur pointed out “Anyway I want him close, how else can I woo him?”

Morgana smirked “Woo? That’s very old fashioned of you brother dear”

“You know what I mean you harpy” Arthur couldn’t help but love his sister, she kept him grounded and he knew he could rely on her to tell him if he was being stupid. The only other person to do that was Merlin.

“Now might not be the time Arthur, he is going to be traumatised just take a couple of steps back.” Morgana advised


	21. Chapter 21

In the end it was Merlin himself who decided. After his hand was looked at again, and this time only a small protective dressing was put back on, he was advised he could go home but would be followed up for both the hand, his flashbacks and the panic attacks. He had already seen a clinical psychologist. Merlin was given exercises to do with his hand and told to use it for ‘light’ movements, no lifting or straining it, he was left with his parent’s whist they discussed going home. 

Arthur had spent the night with him again, but had on Morgana’s advice left Merlin to his parents in the day. Merlin had woken twice but each time Arthur had calmed him. Looking at his mother Merlin felt guilty as he asked her: “Would you be very upset if I wanted to go back to the headquarters instead of home with you?” he paused as his mother’s face fell “Look Mum I love you very much but with you two just being married its………well I feel I am in the way.”

“Never that Merlin, you are always wanted.” Hunith protested.

Balinor added “I have hardly had time to get to know you son.”

“I know, I really do, but it’s not that far away that I can’t visit, and it be honest I can’t explain it but Arthur makes me feel safe. He has been so good these last two nights.” He looked desperately at both of his parents begging them to understand. “I talked to the psychologist and she said it might be because he calmed me in the pit when I was first found, he also helped after the park. He has promised he won’t push me into anything and I believe him.”

Balinor looked at his son “You know what I think, we have already talked before this happened. But I need you to be sure lad. Has he spoken about you going back with him? I thought you were set on Gaius’s”

“That wouldn’t be fair on Uncle Gaius at the moment.” Merlin admitted “Arthur hasn’t said anything, but I know he wants me to go back there, he says he will protect me.”

“Your father can do that Merlin.” Hunith said sadly. “You belong at home.”

“Mum I haven’t been at home much for the past four years, it’s not like you’re used to me there. I don’t mean that nasty, I love you very much…..please don’t make this hard for me.” Merlin pleaded. “If I don’t feel happy I promise I will leave and come to you.”

Hunith looked at her son and realised he was growing up and needed to make his own decisions, even if she wasn’t sure she approved. Through their joint stubbornness she had lost contact with Gaius for years, and look where that landed her. Now she would have to let her son find his own way. She gave Merlin a hug “If that’s what you want, but I’m visiting you and you had better call me every day.” 

The trouble was Merlin had no idea if he was doing the right thing. That’s why he had spoken to the psychologist, a lady called Nimueh Lake, who suggested that if he felt safe in his worse moments with the blonde, who Merlin had been careful not to name, then maybe that was the right thing to do. That maybe his subconscious was telling him that this was the man who could help him overcome some of his deep-seated issues that went back long before the present ones. Merlin also realised if he decided to leave both his mother, and newly found father, they would make sure, if he could not, that he could change his mind if he wanted to. Not that he seriously thought that Arthur would force him to stay if he wanted to go. Merlin knew people feared Arthur, but he himself had received nothing but kindness from him. On the occasions, he had found himself in the other man’s muscular arms it had just felt very right. In fact, if he didn’t know better, he might believe that Arthur’s reputation was more down to him being his father’s son than anything else. 

What Merlin didn’t realise was that Nimueh knew exactly who Merlin was referring to, it would have been hard not to, with all the gossip spreading round. In fact, as soon as she had spoken to Merlin she had contacted Arthur and demanded to speak to him.

Arthur had taken the call, only because the woman said it was regarding Merlin and introduced herself. “My name is Nimueh Lake I am Merlin Emrys’s clinical psychologist.”

Arthur frowned “And you are speaking to me because?”

“Mr Pendragon I will cut to the chase. I know of the feelings you have for Mr Emrys. I have spoken to him at length earlier today, he is a confused young man. So when he asked me if he should trust a man he knew, he didn’t name you, but I’m no fool. He said this man made him feel safe but he was unsure about what to do, that his mother was unhappy about the ‘situation’ I suggested he should trust you. That his subconscious was telling him to trust him. So you see I have been instrumental in getting you what you want, and I can carry on helping you” she paused. “I spoke to him a few hours ago and he told me he was going to tell his parents he would be moving back with you. So I think you owe me.”

Arthur was pleased on one hand, but also upset to think this woman would betray Merlin’s confidence in such a way. Use his insecurities for her own gain. He hesitated before replying, just enough to keep the woman guessing. “So you are saying you can continue to guide Mr Emrys if I pay you?”

“I can, but I wasn’t thinking of a short-term involvement. Mr Emrys will need support for some time, maybe years, after all he has been through over the past four years. He is at an important junction at the moment, trying to overcome his past, and not yet mentally or physically strong or mature enough. I understand from the hospital that you plan on employing your own people. I am good, very good and I want more than working in a poor hospital, but I need a bit of a lift to get me out of here. You help me, I help you. I could make sure Mr Emrys continues to be dependent on you, but I could also do other work for you. In return I would hope you could help me set up in a better part of town, in a private practice. I know some of the doctor’s work for at the hospital, so it won’t be new to you” Nimueh was confident and sure of herself.

“I will need to meet up with you to discuss this in detail. But not here I will contact you.” Arthur told her wanting to think this through,

“You have my number from this call, I await your reply.” with that Nimueh cut of the call, satisfied she had hooked the gang boss. This would be her chance to make something of herself. She had tried in the past to use Uther but had failed, she was determined not to fail this time. 

Arthur couldn’t believe what he had heard, a so called professional offering make sure Merlin didn’t recover enough to make his own choices in life. He was no angel himself, but this was so cynical and in blatant disregard for the woman’s professional ethics. He sat down with a brandy and weighed up the pros and cons before making his mind up. For a start it might get him what he wanted, and he knew he was the right man for Merlin. He didn’t seem to be getting very far at the moment. But on the down side if Merlin or his parents realised what was happening it could finish of his chances all together. Also who was this Nimueh Lake? And could she be trusted? The deal she was offering was different than he had with Lance and the hospital. There he was helping financially, but other than a blind eye being turned to various injuries nothing illegal was being done and both parties benefited. It also benefitted the wider community. This deal however was something else entirely. Would it harm Merlin in the long run? And was he willing to do this to the man he loved? Deciding it might be worth the risk he contacted her and arranged to pay for consulting rooms and give her some financial support. 

When Arthur received the call from Balinor to say that Merlin had decided to stay at the headquarters for a time he pretended it was the first he had heard of it. But readily agreed. He also did his best to reassure Merlin’s father that he would respect Merlin’s wishes in all things. Balinor also told him he would be willing to take over as one of Arthur’s lieutenants.

“But that doesn’t mean that if you hurt Merlin in any way I will not kill you for it. Also I want Pellinore with me. I am getting older and it makes sense for him to work with me, also he knows your views on things better than I do. And it will allow me time with my wife.”

Arthur readily agreed, then agreed that Balinor and his wife should bring Merlin to the house later that day. He arranged for the room Merlin had previously used, to be prepared, and also asked for a meal to be got ready. Then he sat and waited.

Merlin arrived a few hours later. He still looked pale and tired but at least now his hand was in a dressing so slight it was almost like a glove. But he was holding it up on his shoulder. Balinor carried his cases into the room that had been prepared “I will bring more if he decides to stay, but that will cover him for now. He handed Arthur a carrier bag “Those are his tablets, painkillers and antibiotics Merlin knows when to take them.”

Hunith looked ill at ease so Arthur smiled and tried to make her feel welcome. “Would you like a tea?”

“We won’t stop, but I will call later” she told Arthur, then looked at her son. “I won’t leave it too late as you will need an early night, and remember to put your hand on a couple of pillows overnight and do your exercises.”

“Yes Mum I know” Merlin gave a weak smile to his mother “I’m all grown up now”

“So you keep saying, but you will always be my baby” Hunith hugged her son taking care not to hurt his hand. “Phone if you need anything I don’t mind when” with that they left.

Arthur looked at Merlin “Tea?” 

“Yes please, but I can make it”

“No you can’t, not one handed and I know you have to be careful with your other hand. Once you’re better you can make all the drinks but until then behave” Arthur grinned

“Yes mother………look you didn’t mind me coming here did you? Only my parents are still in the honeymoon stage and it’s embarrassing.” Merlin said hesitantly.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I minded Merlin” he dragged the first three letters in a way that he knew made Merlin blush. Arthur just couldn’t get over how adorable it made the younger man look.

Merlin sat down as Arthur went and made the tea then they sat and drank it in a comfortable silence neither feeling the need to talk. Arthur for one was just willing to watch Merlin and think how right it was to see him sitting in his flat. After Merlin had finished his tea he sat back clearly worn out.

“Why don’t you rest, either here or in your room?” Arthur told him “We have a casserole in the oven for later, so it can keep until you’re ready”

“Thanks I’ll stay here if you don’t mind” Merlin muttered settling back into the cushions.

“Put your feet up and use the cushions to prop your hand up. If you lie so your bad hand is nearest the back of the couch it will be safest” Arthur fussed over him

“Arthur I can manage thank you” Merlin snapped “I came here so I wouldn’t get fussed over, if you are going to be bad as Mum I had just as well go there. After all she’s a better cook than you” 

Arthur laughed “Not my cooking love! I someone else to get it ready. Wouldn’t risk you with my efforts”

The evening went well and by the time it came to retire Arthur made sure not to push himself on Merlin. He made sure Merlin had water and painkillers handy if he needed then in the night and asked if Merlin needed help changing or washing. Merlin said he would be fine “Now I have just this little dressing on its not too bad. In the morning I will want help to put a plastic bag over it to keep it dry in the shower but not now.”

Arthur left Merlin to it telling him to shout out if he needed anything. Arthur lead awake as the events with the psychologist ran though his mind. But he had decided to let things lie as arranged for now and see what happened. After all Merlin was already seeing her, and it might well help him. Arthur was a light sleeper, in his business he had to be so he knew he would hear Merlin if he called out.


	22. Chapter 22

Merlin struggled to remove his clothes and put on a pair of sleeping trousers. He left off his t shirt, it seemed like too much hassle and the room was warm enough. But try as he might he could not sleep. As he started to drift off he would imagine he was back with Sarrum or in the pit. He got up and left the light on but that didn’t make any difference. Then he had flash backs to the time his father and Arthur had been shot in the shop. After an hour or two he could feel himself getting more and more worked up. He made a decision. The flat was quiet and as Arthur had said he would leave his door open Merlin got up and wrapped the duvet over his shoulders and walked into the master bedroom. He knew there was a large comfortable chair in the room, he would sleep there, or at least rest. Hopefully he would feel safer. Although Arthur kept still and gave no sign of it he woke the instant Merlin entered the room, and his hand automatically went to the gun under his pillow. Realising it was Merlin he waited until the younger man was sitting in the chair and he stirred as if waking up. 

“Mmmhum……Merlin are you ok?” he asked making his voice sound sleepy, even if he was full alert.

“m’fine, couldn’t sleep, I thought I’d sit here a bit do you mind?” Merlin asked feeling foolish. “Only with you close……..”

Arthur smiled to himself and put his bedside light on “Yes I do you idiot! You’ll get cold” he threw back the covers “Come in here there’s plenty of room it’s a king size after all.” He arched his eyebrow “Don’t be an idiot you have slept cuddled up to me before. I won’t molest you, I promise. That way we will both get some sleep.”

Very reluctantly Merlin agreed as he got into the bed he realised he had no top on and hesitated again. Arthur realising what the matter was got up gave Merlin one of his old t-shirts and then collected Merlin’s pillows from his bed “Put your hand up on these” he helped Merlin get comfortable. “Worse than tucking a baby in for the night” he grinned

“Not a baby! Your beds nice!” Merlin muttered as he snuggled in. 

Arthur rolled his eyes before getting back into bed and making himself the big spoon round Merlin “Now sleep! Tomorrow night you start of in here, then I will get a full night’s sleep.” Twice in the night Merlin was clearly dreaming and Arthur comforted him until it passed. The following nights passed much the same.

Gradually Merlin seemed to get more comfortable around Arthur. Merlin was taken by Leon and Balinor to see Nimueh for an hour a day, which he said helped. And the two men spent every night curled up together, Arthur made no further move on the raven haired man, waiting instead for Merlin to open up more. He also made sure that he wasn’t so close in the morning that Merlin would feel his morning wood, he knew that would force the younger man out of his bed. Merlin saw his parents regularly and seemed content to stay with Arthur. 

Arthur did however go to see the psychologist a month after Merlin first crept into his bed. Arthur walked into her new offices in a better end of the city, paid for by Arthur. Nimueh had seen her last client and had sent her receptionist home when Arthur walked in via the back door, he locked the front door then went to Nimueh’s office and entered without knocking.

She looked up and seeing who it was smiled “I wasn’t expecting you, how can I help you?”

Arthur sat down and looked at the woman in front of him before asking “How are your sessions with Merlin going?”

Nimueh gave a knowing smile “You must have noticed…….I know he is sleeping with you.”

Arthur looked at her sharply “You discuss our private relationship?”

“Of course, how else am I supposed to steer him towards you?” she asked bluntly “Look he is getting there. Today we discussed him getting closer. He is trying to open up, I have told him he needs to trust you, that he can trust you, and only you.” she paused “We talked about his parents and the fact that they had their own issues to overcome, after their enforced separation. He is very keen to allow them space. I also spoke to him about their feelings of guilt and that they would always put him first, even at the cost of their own relationship. He is keen to avoid that” she smirked “Merlin doesn’t know I realise it is you he is talking about, we talk about you in general terms only. I told him to get better he should instigate closer contact, touching, hugging and kissing. We discussed how to progress and also we discussed what he felt about a full sexual relationship, he is still wary, but wants his life back.” Nimueh gave a small secret smile “He fancies you something rotten if only he realised it.,”

“So you have used his parents as a leaver?” Arthur kept his voice neutral. 

“I know you want quick results, the more he depends on you, and not them, the better.” Nimueh looked at Arthur “That is right? isn’t it?”  
Arthur ignored the question and continued “So what do you advise I do?” Arthur. But before he let her speak he added “I think it best I don’t meet with you again so if you could fill me in completely.”

“Very wise, I can do that” Nimueh was so pleased with herself she failed to detect the hard edge to Arthur’s voice. “Give him the opportunity, don’t push him, but gradually make sure he feels safe enough to make moves on you, gently push him. Merlin is frightened of losing you, with my help he is coming to see you as his main source of support, so if you are careful you can use that to your advantage. I think, with care, you should be able to pop his cherry, so to speak, within a month.” Nimueh lent back in her chair “If you do as I suggest, you should be able to keep him fully dependant on you.” she snorted “Your own personal sex slave, you know in a way your father did you a service, kept him pure for you.” she looked at Arthur smirking “I have worked with him to keep the aspects of the conditioning he went through with Mordred, but at the same time you will be able to control him so he will do exactly what you want.” Nimueh went on to describe in detail how Arthur should progress and how to use Merlin’s fears and insecurities to his own advantage.

Arthur felt himself becoming angrier with the woman, he had come here with a plan and she had only made him more determined to see it through. He had started arrangements after her first call to him. When Nimueh finished she looked at Arthur “Well I have done even better than you I ever thought possible. So I assume I can rely on you to continue to pay all my expenses here?” she paused she expected no problems from the gang boss, she had planned to well.

Arthur stood up and held out his hand for her to shake, he looked suitably impressed. As she took his hand he tightened his grip and looked at her with a cold and hard expression “I wanted Merlin to be cured, to come to me willingly I did not want him enslaved.” As he spoke his other hand came in to view, with his gun in it. 

Nimueh looked Arthur in the eye “You can’t kill me if you do documents will be found, you won’t get away with it. You forget I am a psychologist I understand people.” 

Arthur smirked “You mean the ones that were, until today, in your safety deposit box? Or the ones under the floor boards in your flat?” he paused for effect as he saw fear in her eyes “Don’t take me for a fool? Oh, and I do know that these rooms are soundproofed, for patient confidentiality” he gradually increased pressure on her hand forcing her down onto her knees. Arthur rubbed the side of his gun down the side of her face. “You misunderstood my feeling for Mr Emrys, I love him I want him to be happy to be with me, not dependant on me. I love his sass and cheek” as he spoke he gave her a grin his father would have been proud of. “So you see, you overstepped the mark, I can’t let you live not after that. I knew from the start you were going to try to blackmail me. No one does that!” With that he put the gun in her captured hand and twisted it round, she wanted to scream but nothing would come out. 

Arthur continued talking his voice chillingly cold “So you killed yourself, this gun is registered to you, you bought it a couple of months ago, the day you first approached me in fact. In your flat is a suicide note, it shows you swindled the money for these rooms and your new practice from the hospital. Now full of remorse you killed yourself. There is a very extensive paper trail, it will be easy to prove.”

Nimueh knowing she was going to die tried once more “Everyone knows I am treating Merlin, you won’t get away with this” she hissed trying to sound convincing “You don’t need to do this.”

“You’re right I don’t. As for Merlin and his treatment, if you remember you asked him to sign the forms and officially spoke to his parents not me. You were treating him in the hospital, so no one will connect anything. You are seeing several of your old patients are you not?” He paused as he forced the gun against her head “No I don’t need to do this, but I want to, the world will be a better place without you in it. By the way I came here last night and all your recording devises and camera’s went off ten minutes before I came in.” 

Nimueh realised then that she had no chance, this had all been planned carefully. Nothing had been left unplanned. She slumped in defeat. With that Arthur pulled the trigger and let her body fall to the ground. He made sure Nimueh’s finger prints were on the gun then stepped back and checked the room for any signs of him being there. Then putting a further note on the desk he left, leaving no trace he had ever been there. Not even his men had known where he had gone, or what he had planned. Merlin must never know, of that he was certain. Arthur noticed a small splash of blood on his trousers and wiped it off making sure to keep his gloves on. Then going back out the back door and locking it with his key he walked off unseen. He had selected the rooms with care when he had suggested Nimueh rented them, they were not overlooked and he knew exactly how to approach and leave without being seen. The body would be found tomorrow by the receptionist. His trousers would be destroyed along with his gloves, nothing would be traced back to him.

Arthur went back though what Nimueh had told him and believed he could help Merlin without making him dependant, and if not he would find someone else he could trust to help. He had no intention of altering Merlin’s character, although he also had no intention of ever letting him go. When he got back to Merlin he found the younger man in the kitchen.

Merlin looked round as Arthur walked in “You’re later than I thought, good job it’s a curry at least that keeps. I’ll put on the rice so it won’t be long” Merlin set a pan on the hob then turned and started to lay the table.

Arthur put his hand out to stop Merlin “You don’t have to do this, you know that don’t you? I can get someone in or we can eat out.”

Merlin gave him a grin “I want to, I can’t just be a kept man.” he blushed slightly “Otherwise you will think you’re my sugar daddy and I’m not providing the service for that.” the raven-haired man’s head sank down as he spoke, he was clearly not going to meet Arthur’s eye.

Arthur let go of Merlin’s hand and put it on Merlin’s shoulder his other hand going up to touch Merlin’s chin and make him look up “I’ve told you Merlin I am happy with whatever you want to give. No more no less.” his eyes were tender as they looked at Merlin “Please don’t doubt yourself”

Merlin pulled away “I do though, what’s happening isn’t fair to you!” he paused and then speaking very quietly “I have to move on, Nimueh says I need to make baby steps or I will be stuck forever like this.”

“Then take them Merlin, but do it at your pace.”

Merlin said no more but later that evening as they were sat watching a film Merlin moved closer to Arthur. The blonde waited patiently, it was clear to him that Merlin had something in mind. Merlin took Arthur’s hand, something he had recently started to do sometimes. As Arthur looked round at the man at his side he noticed Merlin looking worried.  
“What’s the matter?” he asked gently, surprised at how the younger man brought out the softer side of his nature.

Merlin was biting his lower lip, eventually he spoke “CanIkissyou?” he muttered.

Arthur’s heart beat faster as he took in what Merlin had said but calmly said “Of course you can.”

Merlin was slightly taller than Arthur so sitting down it was easy for Merlin to lean into Arthur and gently kiss Arthur on the lips. Arthur carefully applied pressure to Merlin’s lips and put his arm round the other man, as Merlin went to move back Arthur stopped him and said huskily “Now can I kiss you?”

Merlin gave the smallest nod and Arthur put his hand behind Merlin’s head and pulled him closer. The kiss this time lasted longer and as the pulled apart Arthur looked Merlin in the eye and waited for a moment before saying “Now that was good, wasn’t it?” as he pulled Merlin closer and kissed his neck gently.

Merlin found himself very close to the blonde and liking it, they sat close, Arthur allowing Merlin the chance to be comfortable with what had happened. Later when they went to bed Arthur stopped Merlin as they reached the bedroom door and placing his hands either side of Merlin’s head leant in, just before their lips touched he asked “Can I kiss you again? Because I don’t think I can sleep until I do” 

Merlin’s Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed then he moved in and kissed Arthur. That started something that continued once they were in bed, it seemed once the first kiss had been exchanged it broke down a barrier between the two men. The two men both left of their tops but Merlin wasn’t happy to leave off his pyjama bottoms, nor despite them getting passionate did he want anything to happen below the waist. Arthur accepted that, after all they had made a lot of progress. They eventually slept curled up together. Merlin had been very self-conscious as Arthur looked at his bare chest for the first time, conscious he didn’t have the build and muscle mass of Arthur. But Arthur reassured him that he was very happy with just how Merlin was.

When they woke next morning Arthur kissed Merlin before getting up. “I need to clean my teeth before we do any more, get rid of my morning breath” he grinned

Merlin grinned back, he felt better than he had for a long time “I didn’t like to say” 

Arthur threw a pillow at him and went and washed and dressed. Making the coffee and toast as Merlin dressed. As Merlin walked into the kitchen Arthur nuzzled his neck “You do things to me” he said huskily.

Merlin looked at him “I can’t not yet” he muttered

Arthur smiled “I don’t care, what you are doing is great, I know one day you will get to be comfortable enough round me, until them I will wait” with that he pulled Merlin close and sucked a mark into Merlin’s neck growling “mine”

Merlin pulled away “Possessive or what!” he grabbed some toast and sat down.

Arthur chuckled “You have no idea”   
“I think I do!” Merlin told him.

After their breakfast Arthur turned to Merlin “Do you want to visit your mothers today? Only I will be out this morning, got to go to see Gwaine”

Merlin looked out the window “Yes it’s a nice day for a walk”

“No! Pellinore will drive you, he has to go to speak to your dad anyway” Arthur’s voice had a hard edge to it

“I want to walk” Merlin insisted “I am much better now it will do me good.”

Arthurs face went hard “No arguing you will go in the car. I will not have you putting yourself in danger”

Merlin looked at the blonde “You aren’t my keeper! I want to walk and I will” he snapped and went to walk away.

Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him back, his greater strength making it easy “You will do no such thing. It is too risky, didn’t what happen teach you anything!!” he snarled “Don’t be a damn fool”

Merlin looked at him clearly shocked “So I can’t do anything now without your say so? Well you’re wrong I can and I will, I will not have my life ruled by thugs. LET ME GO” with that he pulled away “I won’t be back either if that’s how you are going to treat me.” As soon as he said it Merlin regretted it, what would he do if he wasn’t with Arthur, he couldn’t ruin his parent’s life He remembered what he had told his psychologist. But at the same time his stubbornness came to the fore.

Arthur snatched his hand away as if he had been stung. He looked at Merlin “You don’t mean that” 

Merlin by now was angry with himself as much as anything. “I do! I won’t …….I can’t …….” Words failed him as he struggled to keep calm. All he could think was how he needed the blonde, and what Nimueh had told him.

Arthur moved to stop Merlin going out of the door. “Merlin you need to listen, you have been hurt already I can’t let you be hurt again. Just think for a minute”

Merlin raised his right fist as if to hit the wall in frustration, then realising what he was doing stopped and lowered it, he hated violence and had never saw it as an answer to anything, “I won’t do this” he sagged as Arthur drew him into his arms   
“I’m not trying to rule you Merlin just protect you, if you must walk then walk with a couple of the men….please for me I couldn’t bare it if anything happened to you” he took a deep breathe “Don’t leave me not when things are moving forward, don’t give up now” his voice was as close to pleading as Merlin had ever heard from the gang boss.   
That made Merlin feel so guilty, the other man was doing so much for him and he was being ungrateful. With that Merlin melted into Arthur’s arms as reaction set in, he was still getting over everything that happened to him. After staying quiet as he calmed down Merlin pulled away “I’m sorry” he sobbed “but I need to have some life I can’t be a prisoner”

“Never that Merlin….never that” Arthur very chastely kissing Merlin’s cheek “You mean to much to me.”


	23. Chapter 23

Once he had calmed down Merlin did walk to his Mums, but he had two men with him. His parents were pleased to see him and he had a pleasant morning with them. As he was watching the television news came out that Nimueh Lake had been found dead, apparently suicide and that she had apparently been embezzling money from the hospital. It came as a shock to Merlin and his mother who had been accompanying Merlin to his sessions, even if she hadn’t gone in with him. 

Balinor commented “I wondered how she could afford to have her private offices, makes sense I suppose”

It didn’t cross anyone’s mind that Arthur had anything to do with it. After all the sessions had been set up by the hospital. It unsettled and upset Merlin, although he hadn’t been overly fond of the woman, much preferring the sessions with his Uncle, but he had got to know her quite well. He went back to Arthur’s later that day in a car, his previous good mood gone. When he got back he found Arthur watching the TV. The blonde got up and hugged Merlin “You OK babe? You look tired”

“Did you hear about Nimueh?” Merlin asked

Arthur nodded “Yeah just saw it on the news” he paused “Funny business. Look I don’t want to sound heartless, but will you need another psychologist?”

Merlin shook his head “I spoke to Mum and Dad I’m going to try without. I mean I didn’t like everything she was telling me. I would rather talk to Gaius, we know each other and I trust him.”

Arthur pulled Merlin down on the sofa “You should have told me you didn’t like her.”

“I did, well sort of, it seems wrong to say it now she’s dead. But she made me feel that I was weak, that I needed someone to look after me. I’m not! I might be screwed up in some ways but…”

“Merlin you are not screwed up! You have had horrible things done to you. As for being weak, you are strong, I like looking after you I intend to do that for the rest of your life, not because you can’t, but because I want to” Arthur kissed Merlin “Look how far you have come.”   
Merlin pulled away, he wanted to change the subject, as the death had upset him. “Do you want a drink?” he asked

“Yeah why not, then we will go out for a meal. I don’t think you need to think about cooking tonight, and I don’t fancy pasta again” it had become an in joke that that was the only thing Arthur could cook. That and beans on toast. 

Merlin looked at him “Can we have a take away I really don’t want to go out, it seems wrong when someone I know has just killed themselves. You know she didn’t seem depressed.”

“No problem… Chinese?” Arthur asked then added “Look Merlin no one knows what goes through people’s minds perhaps she thought she was going to be caught.”

“Maybe” Merlin made some drinks and sat down next to Arthur “I thought about it…. you know….suicide, but I was too much of a coward. I couldn’t think of a way that wouldn’t’ hurt. I had loads of tablets ready once but before I took them I saw my mums picture and couldn’t do it to her, I was all she had.”

Arthur drew Merlin into his arms, and that made Merlin feel safer than he cared to admit “I’m so glad you didn’t” Arthur told him “You are far too precious to think about that, you don’t ever think about it now do you?”

Merlin looked up at Arthur “No not now, I mean life isn’t always easy….I hate the nightmares but I know I am getting better.”

Arthur took Merlin’s face in his hands and made the younger man look at him “You have me and your parents, always speak to us, never let yourself get even close. You hear me! I forbid it Merlin I don’t know if I have ever said this, but I do love you”

Merlin looked at Arthur “Thank you” he said softly “I think I could love you, but I’m not there yet, I need to be able to get over things before I can let myself love anyone like that.”

“Then what can I do to help? Tell me sweetheart I will do anything for you, anything at all” Arthur sounded so sincere and pleading Merlin wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Don’t” Merlin whispered “Please don’t pressurise me”

“I’m not love, but I mean it, you tell me what to do when you work it out” they looked at each other and then Merlin’s stomach rumbled. Arthur laughed “The way to a man’s heart it through his stomach. I’ll order the take away”

Merlin couldn’t get Nimueh out of his mind, he had seen her the day she had killed herself and he hadn’t noticed. Then when he spoke to Lance, the next day, the doctor told him Nimueh had been stealing from the hospital for several of months at least. Enough to set herself up in private practice. All the proof had been found in a safety deposit box. It was clear she realised someone was on to her and couldn’t face the disgrace. It also seemed that she had been investigated years before for improper practices. Lance wouldn’t say much except that someone had accused her of manipulating patients for financial benefit and more than once. When Arthur heard he smiled it seemed his plans had all worked out well and he had covered his tracks, he had been planning it from the moment Nimueh had approached him. He knew he would only allow her to go so far. Also he had no intention to allow her any hold over him or Merlin. He had no conscience about what he had done, it had been necessary and allowed him to progress with Merlin and that, in the end, was worth everything to him, even someone’s life. 

That night Merlin talked to Arthur about what had been worrying him. “She knew I was staying with someone and she said I should trust you, I’m not saying that was wrong, but she kept telling me I wasn’t strong enough to cope without you, that I needed someone to be strong for me, that I was a type of personality that needed to feel protected by someone to feel safe. That I would never manage alone. Do you think I’m weak?” 

Arthur hugged Merlin before carefully answering “I don’t think you’re weak, but there is nothing wrong in needing someone. I’m not a psychologist, but I can see where she was coming from. There are protectors and carers. I see myself as a protector and you are certainly very caring. None of us are meant to be alone. I have been alone for too long. You balance me, like two sides of a coin we complement each other. I am the action type but you…well you would sacrifice everything for someone dear to you”

Merlin stayed silent for a whole before saying “Dad said something similar, he said he needed Mum because she stopped him from the worse of himself, that she calms him when he needs it. He thought we were the same.”

“Well then don’t worry Merlin, I will always be here for you” with that he started to kiss Merlin. He couldn’t get enough of the other man and hoped soon they could progress to the next level of intimacy. Having questioned Nimueh before killing her he had a plan as to how to go to the next level. He would leave it until Merlin was more settled, but it would come soon of that he was sure. Arthur didn’t feel at all guilty about what he had done, and was doing. His emotional relationships with his father, and to a certain extent his sister, hadn’t given him the necessary abilities. He knew he was emotionally constipated, both Morgana and Gwaine had told him enough times. But he knew one thing he loved Merlin and would do anything for him except let him go. He didn’t see himself as controlling Merlin but rather helping him.

Morgana arrived the next morning to drag Merlin out shopping “If you are going to stay here you need some new clothes” she insisted

Merlin glared at her “I am not your dress up doll”

“No, but I know my brother, and now you are both better he will start to drag you out and you only have one smart set of clothes and that’s the suit you worn to your parents wedding.” The woman protested “Not only that but you have been hiding away to long”

“That’s your brothers fault he will only let me out with his goons” then Merlin looked down at his damaged hand, which was by now without a dressing.

Morgana’s voice softened “Merlin no one will notice, they really won’t. After all you can manage very well. Don’t let that stop you doing things”

Merlin shrugged “I don’t suppose anyone looks at me anyway” he gave a sheepish grin adding “If I’m with you they won’t look at me”

 

“Don’t kid yourself you, are a good looking guy, if my brother hadn’t grabbed you I might have” Morgana beamed back

“Forget that you harpy he’s mine! And what would Leon say about that!” Arthur’s voice came from the kitchen “She right Merlin go out and spoil yourself”

“I can’t afford it” Merlin said “I told you I won’t be a kept man” then he glared at Arthur “I am not anyone’s possession”

Arthur came out into the living room his eyes twinkling “I haven’t paid you for all the help around here and looking after me when I was injured ….here” he handed Merlin a credit card “Help yourself” he totally ignore Merlin’s last comment.

“I haven’t paid you for my keep!” he tried to give Arthur back the card, but Morgana grabbed it. 

“I’ll take that!” she smirked “Come on Merlin lets go and have fun at my brother’s expense”

With that Merlin was dragged out and into a waiting car, he wasn’t at all surprised to find not only a driver but another two men, clearly Arthur’s, in the car. He looked at Morgana and sensing what he was thinking she smiled “Get used to it, it goes with the territory Arthur is very protective of those close to him. After a while you won’t notice I promise.”

Merlin rolled his eyes “It’s silly”

Morgana shook her head “No Merlin it is sensible, people like Arthur make enemies and if they can’t get to him they could try to hurt him in other ways. Uther used to have at least six men with him whenever he left the house. But then he was hated far more than Arthur.” She hesitated “You know Arthur is really trying to change things don’t you? I mean for the ordinary person”

“Yeah” Merlin turned and looked out of the window and was surprised to find they were heading not to the ‘posh’ part of the city but that they were still in Arthur’s territory. “I thought you would be going to a wealthy area.”

Arthur’s sister grinned “Oh we are still going to spend serious money, but Arthur likes us to support local businesses. There are some really good tailors, if you know where to look.”

With that they turned up a narrow road and stopped. The car door was opened by the guard and Morgana and Merlin got out and went into a building. Once inside Merlin was surprised to find himself in what was clearly a tailors. 

A man walked up and took Morgana’s hand and kissed it “It has been to long my dear lady”

“Only a couple of weeks John! Anyway I am not here for myself this time I have brought Merlin Emrys to see you, my brother would like him sorted with a few suits and accessories”

The man, who Merlin found it difficult to put an age to, looked Merlin up and down and held out his hand. He had piercing eyes and a gravelly voice. “Good day to you Sir, I have heard about you and wondered if I would get to meet you. I can see your father in you. Please give Balinor my regards when you see him and tell him I expect him to pay me a visit. I had hoped to dress him for his wedding”

Merlin smiled “You know my Dad?”

The man smiled at Merlin “Oh yes, I knew him well when he was in the territory, that was before you were born. Just tell him John Kilgarrah asked about him” All the time he was speaking he was looking at Merlin “Very slender and longer limbed” he looked at Morgana “You were right to bring him to me, no way could this young man get anything off the peg to do him justice.”

With that he got out a tape measure and without waiting started to measure Merlin. It took quite some time before the man seemed happy. Then he started to bring samples of fabrics and holding them up to Merlin. Eventually he seemed happy. Looking at Morgana he smiled the man had clearly been a heavy smoker at some point as his teeth were nicotine stained.

“I assume we are talking a full wardrobe? Whilst I am sure jeans and t shirts are suitable for about the house Merlin needs to be presentable.”

Merlin glared “I am presentable and I have a suit!”

“I am sure you do” the tailor smiled gently “But as a plus one to the young Prince you need to present a different appearance to the world”

Merlin frowned “Prince?”

Morgana chuckled “Uther liked to think of himself as a King, so Arthur got called the Prince” she explained, then looked at John Kilgarrah “But now I suppose Arthur is King”

“Indeed King Arthur and his Merlin…..most apt. They are clearly destined to be together, two sides of a coin so to speak” he looked at Morgana “I assume you are going to see Morris? If you are go and see him, by the time you are back I will have a muslin dress form ready to try.”

With that they left the shop and went two doors down. Merlin found himself in a bespoke shoe makers shop. Again they were seen by the owner of the shop a younger man this time, but very methodical. Where Merlin’s feet were measured using the latest technology. His feet were measured using a 3D scanner. Mrris was very disdainful of Merlin’s trainers and promised to ring the moment the next fitting was due “Your feet will feel so much better with proper footwear” he told Merlin.

Merlin couldn’t wait to get out of the shop. Morgana dragged him back to the first shop where he tried on a suit made of Muslin. John Kilgarrah explained to Merlin this allowed him to check the measurements before making a suit. They left with the tailor promising to send a temporary suit as soon as he could get on done “I will alter a stock one until the bespoke are ready. Do you want me to speak to George and have joint fitting appointments?”

Morgana confirmed that would be welcome “And send the altered suit to Arthur’s” She turned to Merlin “Come on one last call”

Getting back in the car they headed for another shop this time getting underclothes. Socks, pants and half a dozen ties. It was the latter that made Merlin roll his eyes in disgust “I don’t wear ties!” he protested

Morgana gave a wicked grin “You do now! I’m sorry but my bother has a thing for well-dressed men and that includes ties. You wait until you get your tuxedo”

“You are joking!”

“No I am not” Morgana sighed “Now as you have been good lets go and get a coffee and cake at your Mums” 

After a couple more fittings, over the next two weeks Merlin ended up with a wardrobe of clothes that he thought he would never wear. But it wasn’t long before Arthur informed him they were going out and to put on a suit. In fact he went as far as to get out the clothes he wanted Merlin to wear. Merlin showered and dressing moaning all the time. In fact he wouldn’t have got ready but Arthur had threatened to drag him out ‘butt naked’ if he didn’t. But the reaction when he entered the lounge was almost worth the effort.


	24. Chapter 24

Arthur whistled as he saw Merlin “God your beautiful”

Merlin looked put out “I am not a girl!” he said blushing furiously

“I wouldn’t be interested if you were, you know that!” Arthur walked up and kissed Merlin “You scrub up very well, but much as I’d like to linger we need to leave.”

Merlin glared at him. Although he secretly admitted that the blonde looked extra nice. As always his suit fitted impeccably, the jackets red silk lining matching his tie exactly. They went out and Merlin got into the car pouting when he still didn’t know where they were going. It wasn’t until they got out at one of the top class restaurants that Merlin had some idea.  
“You mean I had to get togged up like a ponce just to get fed?” he demanded as Arthur walked with him to the door, his hand resting on Merlin’s lower back.

“Yes you did, but this is somewhere special, no T shirts and jeans allowed” Arthur explained “I thought we would celebrate”

“Celebrate what?” Merlin frowned

“Your Birthday! Or didn’t you think I would know” Arthur told him.

“That’s not until tomorrow” Merlin snapped “Anyway why are we out a day early? And how did you know?”

“Your mother told me” Arthur grinned “Then she asked if we could go to them tomorrow to celebrate your first birthday since your fathers return, how could I refuse?”

The waiter came up and took them to their table. It was in a quiet corner and Arthur was sat with his back to the wall. The two men with them stood a discrete distance away. When the menu arrived it was in French and Merlin looked at it puzzled. His school boy grasp of the language deserting him. He also noticed there was no prices.

He looked at Arthur who smiled “Shall I order for you or would you like me to read it out?” the blonde asked smirking slightly.

“You clotpole! Are you trying to make me feel silly, and what’s more there are no prices, so it’s clearly overpriced.” Merlin flushed red

Arthur smiled and took Merlin’s hand “Just have what you want Merlin, I can afford it”

Merlin looked angry and pulling his hand away spat out “Only because you make other people give you their hard-earned money!”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose in a characteristic gesture. “Oh Merlin, is that what you think of me” he took Merlin’s hand once more. “I don’t touch a penny of that money. Except to pay the men’s wages. All my own expenses comes from my own money, I thought you knew that.” he paused looking at Merlin “My mother was very wealthy, long before she met my father. As soon as she knew she was pregnant she made a will leaving all her assets to any child or children she had. She loved my father, but didn’t want her family money being used for the ‘family businesses’. I plough all the proceeds of the protection money back into the territory. To the hospitals, schools and keeping people safe. I don’t need it for myself” he hesitated as he looked at Merlin’s disbelieving face “I may be gang leader, that’s what I was brought up to do, I did think of breaking away, but then someone else would move in and it would make the situation worse”

Merlin snorted not believing what he was hearing “So you are doing this for altruistic reasons” 

“In a manner of speaking, yes, I do like the power and I know I do a good job, but I don’t need to do it” Arthur said 

“So why do it? Why not just help the authorities to run the place properly, why the guns and the killing?”

Arthur rolled his eyes “Because Merlin they don’t care. They are not interested in anywhere outside the wealthy areas. The government is more corrupt than the gangs. At least they don’t pretend to be doing it for anyone else”

“Except for you?” Merlin was now confused.

“Ask your father, he knows the system. Now look I am starving and I bought you out to have a relaxing time so can we drop this?” Arthur had almost a pleading tone in his voice.

Merlin thought for a moment before saying “Only if you are honest……are you saying you don’t break the law, that you have never killed anyone, or forced then to do what they don’t want to?”

“Don’t be a child Merlin! Of course I have. I am a gang boss. But at least I’m honest about it, and do more good than harm. It’s a dog eat dog world and I am one of the top dogs” he reached across and touched Merlin’s cheek drawing the other man nearer “But I do promise you this……you will never have to fear me, no matter what happens between us, and I will always be there for you” he kissed Merlin’s cheek. “Now Happy Birthday love” Arthur turned to the waitress who was hovering in the background, he snapped his fingers and she came closer then Arthur ordered in flawless French before turning back to Merlin.

Arthur then acted as if the conversation had never happened, and gradually Merlin began to relax. He wasn’t totally convinced, but decided to ask his father the next day. Arthur was a wonderful date and kept Merlin amused with stories and anecdotes and by the end of the meal Merlin was actually enjoying himself and relaxing. He knew deep in his heart he shouldn’t be, but he had already admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with the gang boss and he wanted everything he said to be true. Arthur had charisma by the bucket load and Merlin was very attracted to him. He wanted to believe the best, he wanted to start living his life again, after all no one was perfect, were they? 

A bottle of champagne and a wonderful meal later Arthur took Merlin, who by now was pleasantly buzzed by the alcohol, back to the base and into their apartment. Arthur drew Merlin into a passionate kiss the moment the door was shut and they were alone.

“Do you know how much I have wanted to do that all evening” he said huskily pulling Merlin in closer to him, aligning their two bodies. “Christ I need you Merlin” with that he picked up Merlin bridal style and made for the bedroom.

Once there he put Merlin down on the bed and started to undress the other man, when Merlin was topless Arthur rained kisses on the other man. His eyes blown with lust. “If you could see what I see………..I have never met a man I wanted more.” Then he reluctantly stopped and took of his own jacket exposing his gun in its shoulder holster.

“Do you ever go without that” Merlin asked for him the mood was broken. He had already started to feel on edge and worried that Arthur wouldn’t want to stop, but at the same time not wanting him to.

Arthur took of the holster and place the gun under his pillow where it lived every night. He turned back to Merlin “”No, that would be foolish, but forget the gun.” With that he got onto the bed next to Merlin and leaned across the other man’s slender frame and started kissing him once more. Merlin soon found he did just that as they started to kiss once more, all thoughts of the gun gone.

Merlin put his hands on Arthur’s chest and started to undo the blonde’s shirt so he could kiss the muscular chest. He felt more relaxed than he ever had, thanks in part to the alcohol. He was a well-known light weight when it came to any booze. Merlin was pushed back down into the mattress and Arthur attacked his neck before trailing kisses down his chest. When he got to Merlin’s waist band he looked up asking for permission. They had never gone past his point before.

Merlin’s breath hitched and he started to hyperventilate. “Hush my love we won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Arthur reached back up and kissed Merlin on the lips once more. “We won’t go all the way, but can I at least see you and touch you, I want to lie with you without anything between us” he paused and looked Merlin in the eye taking his face in his hands “I won’t hurt you my love, but you need to get over this, it is controlling your life.”

Merlin took a couple of deep breathes and tried to ground himself by looking at Arthur and the love that shone from his eyes. After a few moments he gave a small nod and was greeted with a blinding smile “Do you want to see me first or can I..?” Arthur hands moved to Merlin’s belt. 

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he swallowed then said very quietly “You can”

Arthur very slowly not taking his eyes of Merlin’s face undid Merlin’s belt and undid the zip then slowly slid Merlin’s trousers down and removed them. He then moved his hands to Merlin’s boxer waistband and kissing Merlin gently put his fingers inside and slide then down. Then he looked down and gazed at Merlin in all his glory before looking at Merlin’s face once more. “Everything I could ever want, you are perfect”

Merlin went bright red then in an attempt to lighten the mood he said “You are over-dressed”

“So I am” Arthur said as he undid his trousers and quickly stripped. Merlin’s eyes stayed on Arthur face “You can look you know, you might like what you see” 

“Over confident or what?” Merlin said weakly as he did as he was bid. As soon as he had looked he pulled Arthur closer and the two men lay for the first time with nothing between them.

Arthur moved so there was some friction and Merlin’s breath hitched once more. “Relax Merlin, just relax” Arthur lifted himself up on his elbows and kissed Merlin once more this time kissing lower than he had been able to before. Going from Merlin’s hip bone to his thigh placing small kisses as he did so. Then he took Merlin’s hand in his own and moved both hands nearer his swollen manhood. “Touch me Merlin, please touch me”

Merlin slowly touched Arthur very nervously to start with then, with more confidence as he heard Arthur’s breathe hitch and was pulled into a tight embrace. As they lay close together Arthur let his hand get closer to Merlin “Can I touch you” he asked determined not to go further than Merlin wanted, even if he wanted nothing more than to take the other man and pound him into the mattress. Looking into Merlin’s eyes he saw acceptance so gradually explored his lover’s body. Then as Merlin became more aroused Arthur hand clasped their two engorged members together and moved slowly. Merlin arched his body as new sensations took over his senses. It was so different that his own normal hand jobs. Even with them he felt dirty and guilty. But this was so different. It wasn’t long before he climaxed and fell back. Arthur soon following him. 

After the post orgasmic haze lifted Arthur got up and fetched a cloth and cleaned both himself and very sleepy Merlin before lying down and pulling the other man into his arms. Arthur couldn’t believe how well that had gone. He hoped that before long Merlin would trust him enough to allow then to go all the way. Tucking his face into Merlin’s shoulder he drifted off to sleep with the scent of the other man in his nostrils.


	25. Chapter 25

As the morning sun come through the window Arthur woke and with a satisfied smile looked at the man beside him. The sheets had been kicked off in the night and Merlin was led in all his naked glory for Arthur’s perusal. He took his fill as the other man slept on, knowing that if he woke he would not be happy to allow that level of gaze. Arthur had been surprised at just how far they had got the night before, and was determined to press home his advantage. He accepted deep within his own heart that this man owed him life and soul, but he also knew that no matter what he said he would….could never accept less than a full sexual relationship. This morning he intended to take their new found intimacy one more step forward. He found his month salivating at the thought, he would give Merlin a blow job to wake up to, not giving a thought to how different a thing he was going to start, and without expressed permission. Arthur got up and moved to the end of the bed and knelt between Merlin’s legs. The raven haired man was splayed out in his sleep. Putting his hands either side of Merlin’s body Arthur nuzzled Merlin before licking a strip from Merlin’s belly button downwards. Merlin woke up at this point and his hands went downwards pulling Arthur away.   
“What are you doing!” he demanded, all traces of sleep gone

Arthur gave a droll grin, still not realising he was going too fast. “Waking you up sweetheart, if you had waited just a little while longer you would have known what I was doing. Now let me continue, you will enjoy it I promise” the voice was cocky and sure.

Merlin wriggled up the bed and covered himself up with a pillow “What happened to at my pace!” he demanded.

Arthur looked surprised “After last night I thought……”  
Merlin looked like deer caught in the headlights, his eyes full and he had lost what little colour he had to his complexion Before he finished what Arthur was saying he saw Merlin’s face and realised he had gone too far. “I’m sorry……I thought you would enjoy it. I wasn’t going to have sex with you…..just a blow job. I wanted to please you.”

Arthur followed Merlin up the bed and took the now shaking other man in his arms “I’m sorry, please forgive me” he pleaded, he realised he was apologising to Merlin more than he had ever to anyone else. In fact he couldn’t remember ever saying sorry to anyone in his life before. He knew he had cocked up as Merlin pulled away from him and got of the bed.

“Merlin please” Arthur pleaded

Merlin looked at the blond as if he had been betrayed “You promised” he whispered “I believe you!” he paused looking at Arthur “I can’t do this, not if I can’t trust you.” 

Arthur felt as if a knife had been twisted in his gut “Sweetheart you can! I said I’m sorry, I’ll will slow down” he got up and moved towards Merlin who bolted from the room and locked himself in the bathroom. 

“SHIT!” Arthur rubbed his hands through his hair as he stood outside the bathroom door. “Now what do I do?” he had no idea how to fix what he had done. He wasn’t used to putting others feelings first not like this. Arthur called out to Merlin pleading with him to talk. Continuing to promise he wouldn’t do anything else and that he was sorry. His voice hoarse Arthur slowly slid down the door and sat his head in his hands. He could hear Merlin sobbing and it cut him to the quick.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew was Morgana shaking him. He looked up at her. It was clear he too had shed tears. Morgana frowned and very quietly asked “What have you done now!”

Arthur stood up and after putting on some clothes followed his sister into the lounge. She looked at him “You are a mess! What’s happened?”

Arthur shut his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts. “We were doing so well last night, then this morning I woke up first and………….well I went too far and when Merlin woke he flipped.”

“You didn’t try to force him did you?” she hissed

“NO! Not like that. I just stretched the boundaries and now I don’t know what to do.” Arthur looked at his sister “It’s his birthday I wanted to do something nice for him”

Morgana shook her head “Instead you upset him, so much that he’s locked himself away from you! You are a total idiot!”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Arthur said desperately.

Morgan hugged her brother “It can’t be that bad, you admitted you are wrong, I’ve never heard you do that before. Go and get a shower in one of the other bathrooms, leave Merlin to me” she looked at her brother “GO ON! You need to get him to his parents”

As Arthur went to one of the other showers Morgana tapped gently on the door of the bathroom “Merlin its Morgana can you let me in please? Arthur’s not here I promise”

After a couple of attempts she heard noises then the lock opening and the door opened. Morgana went in and found Merlin in much the same state as her brother. She hugged him and let him collect himself. “I don’t know what Arthur did, and I probably don’t want to, but he is sorry. I found him on the floor outside the door.” She made Merlin look at her “He had dried tears on his face, I haven’t seen that since he was eight!”

Merlin looked at her his head down and he was clearly still upset, mumbling he said “He broke his promise, he said it would be at my pace!”

“Oh Merlin! He is very sorry, whatever he did, and he thought you would be pleased, he wanted to make you happy. My brother is a total idiot and has no idea how people work. He hasn’t had a normal life. But I do know this, he would rather hurt himself than you” 

“I can’t do this!” Merlin said his voice breaking “I want to go home”

“Merlin you can’t keep running away! You are young you need to live and that means taking a few risks. I won’t pretend to know what you have go through and what it must be like, but I do know sometimes you have to understand that other people are flawed.” She paused “I haven’t even told Arthur this but when I was sixteen I fell in love, but I kept it quiet, I knew Uther won’t approve, he was ‘not good enough’. I didn’t even tell Arthur. But the boy was just using me, because he thought it would help him rise through the ranks. I slept with him a couple of times and got pregnant. When Uther found out he made me get rid of my baby. I never saw the boy again, but I know Uther killed him. Arthur was ‘learning the trade’ at the time and I knew he was going through hell, so I kept everything from him. It took me a long time to trust anyone, but I had to or I would have let Uther win” she paused “It wasn’t until Arthur was older that I felt I could open up again and I found Leon. Even now I think of my baby! What I am trying to say is give Arthur another chance please, he loves you, and even with me he has never felt so much for one person”

Merlin looked up at Morgana shocked by what he had heard “Sorry” he told her as he hugged her. He took a deep breath “I never had my dad when I was young, but my mum loves me so much. Yet neither of you had any parents, not a proper one. Mum always accepts what I am, and supports me.”

“I did have my mother for a few years, I do remember her. And we weren’t alone Merlin…we had each other, without Arthur I don’t think I would have survived. I owe him a lot. He had a harder life than me. I know Uther made him do things from an early age to ‘toughen him up’ Arthur never told me but I’m not a fool” Morgana knew she had to be honest if she wanted to get through to Merlin. 

“Arthur told me” Merlin whispered. “That man has ruined all our lives”

“Only if we let him Merlin! Now have a shower and change It’s your birthday and you are going to your parents aren’t you? But before that I am making you breakfast” she hugged him once more.  
“Don’t make Arthur suffer by leaving him…please…. I mean you can make him grovel a bit, but make up, for both your sakes” Morgana smirked as she went to the kitchen hoping she had done enough to make Merlin pause before he broke up with her brother.

Morgana started to get the things out of the cupboards to make pancakes. She was a poor cook but had at least learned to make a mean pancake. As she went to the fridge she sensed someone behind her. Turning she saw her brother now dressing and shaved he was leaning on the door frame with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Looking better” Morgana smiled “Coffees made pour yourself out some”

Arthur did as he was bid, then putting his mug on the table he walked towards his sister “I heard”

Morgana blushed “I wondered if you would, I hoped not” she carried on with what she was doing.

“Was it true?” What you told Merlin?” his voice was surprisingly calm

Morgana hesitated “What do you think?”

“Why didn’t you tell me Morgana, I might have been able to stop it” Arthur sounded hurt.

“No Arthur you wouldn’t, not then. If it had been later maybe, but not then. Look can we drop it for now. I told Merlin for a reason, maybe another day we can talk but not now” Morgana squared her shoulders “Just don’t mess up with Merlin please.”

Arthur wanted to talk but realised now was not the time, maybe there would never be a time. “I will do my very best” he told her. “I let you down I won’t make the same mistake with Merlin.”

“No Arthur you didn’t. You were young and Uther was …….. well Uther. Nothing we could have done would have changed anything, I accept that now. It took me a long time to accept it, but it’s true. I hated him before but afterward……well let’s just say hatred is a wasteful emotion it poisons the soul.” Morgana put some of the batter into cook.  
Merlin came in a few moments later, looking smart in one of his suits. Arthur raised an eyebrow he knew how Merlin hated suits. “Mum likes to see me dressed up” Merlin explained “There isn’t much I won’t do for her”

Arthur got up and poured Merlin a coffee and handed it to him. “You’re in luck Birthday Boy. I seldom get Morgana’s pancakes”

“Who says you are getting any now” Morgana quipped “I may have only made enough for Merlin” it was clear she was trying to lighten the mood.

As Morgana cooked Arthur turned to Merlin and bent down and whispered in his ear. “I can’t say how sorry I am sweetheart, please forgive me” as he looked into Merlin’s eyes he saw a small spark there that gave him hope.

They ate the pancakes before Morgana handed Merlin a gift “I know you are going to your parents so here is my gift now, Have a good day and let nothing spoil it”

Merlin took the extravagantly wrapped gift “It’s too good to open” he said as he looked at the packaging

“Don’t be daft, I didn’t wrap it”

Merlin opened the gift to find an expensive coat nestling in it box. Merlin took it out and put it on “Thank you, I don’t deserve this” 

“You do that and more” Morgana told him “Now you will have no reason to freeze this winter!”

The blond then almost nervously handed Merlin another smaller parcel. “I was going to give it to you earlier but I messed that up. Happy Birthday sweetheart”

Merlin looked at Arthur “Don’t you dare refuse it, that would be extremely bad mannered of you” Arthur told him “Even if you can’t forgive me, I want you to have it”

Merlin looked at the gift before slowly taking it. He pursed his lips before slowly opening it. He had some difficulty as although his hand was healing well he was still having problems with smaller items. There was a plush case inside the gift-wrap that gave no hint at what was inside. Looking once more at Arthur Merlin slowly opened the box inside were two objects, the first was an expensive watch. Arthur smiled as Merlin picked it up. He moved closer and took the watch from Merlin and placed it on his wrist taking care not to dump the newly healed area. “Now you will have no excuse for your tardy timekeeping” he quipped.

“I can’t take something so expensive” Merlin protested

“Just accept it Merlin. You can always sell it if you don’t want it” Morgana told him then added “What else is in the box?” 

Merlin had forgotten the second item He looked in the box to find the second separately wrapped package. He nervously opened it. Almost dropping it as he realised what it was, once he held the item in his hand he started to grin and tears well up in his eyes.

“What is it Merlin?” Morgana demanded

Merlin couldn’t put a voice to it so he handed her the item. Morgana looked at it a frowned “I am clearly missing something” She said puzzled

Arthur chuckled “Well since Merlin can’t speak I’d better tell you, it’s a dog tag. For the puppy we are picking up tomorrow. Merlin has always wanted a dog and I see no reason why he can’t have one, there’s plenty of room here and we have grounds for it to run in and it will be company for him when I’m not here.”

Morgana looked stunned “But you hate animals!” she exclaimed

“No I don’t!” Arthur protested “I just said I wouldn’t want one…personally. Well it won’t be mine will it?”

Merlin was still staring at Arthur bemused and still unsure as to where they stood. Arthur seeing his expression very cautiously stepped forward into Merlin’s personal space and looked Merlin in the eye. “It’s up to you Merlin I know you can’t have a puppy at your mothers, but if you are staying here we can go in the morning, so you can have first pick of a litter. I know you said you love Jack Russell’s and I have found some ready to leave their mother.” 

 

Merlin looked at Arthur then at Morgana, who took the hint “I need to go and wash my hands and powder my nose. Be back in a minute” she disappeared into one of the bathrooms.

Arthur gave a sad smile to Merlin “Please, say you will stay.”

Merlin nodded “If that’s alright with you, I know I’m not easy to deal with, in fact I still can’t see why you want to, you could have whoever you wanted, why me?” he said softly

“Oh Merlin!” Arthur leant forward “May I kiss you Happy Birthday? And show you just how much you mean to me” Looking at Merlin he took the slight lean towards him as a yes, and put his hands-on Merlin’s neck and kissed him. It took a cough from the hall before they stopped. Merlin blushing as he realised Morgana was watching them.

“I take it you two love birds have made up” she smirked “About time! You both need to realise just how much you need each other” she came forward and pecked both of them on the cheek. “Now I’m off. I will see you tomorrow Merlin, and give Hunith my love when you see her. Ring me tomorrow when you have your puppy and I will come and see it” with that she was gone.

Merlin looked at Arthur “Thank you so much for my presents, you needn’t have though”

“Yes I did! I want to spoil you, I like seeing your face lights up. What good is my money if I can’t spend it on my boyfriend?” Arthur hugged Merlin “I would spend every penny if it made you happy”

“I don’t need things” Merlin protested 

“I know, that’s why it’s so much fun sending it on you, most people in your position would be spending all you could. That’s one of the many things I love about you. Now let’s get to your mothers before I decide we will spend all day hugging and kissing you”


	26. Chapter 26

As they got to Hunith’s’ home and shop Arthur got out of the car and opened the door for Merlin to get out. He bowed as he did so “At your destination Sir”

Merlin got out muttering under his breath about clotpoles as Arthur moved and put his hand in the small of Merlin’s back as they went to the door. Hunith and Balinor had the house door opened before they got there, having seen the car pull up.

“Merlin darling” Hunith said as she hugged her son “Happy Birthday”

Balinor grinned at the sight “Happy Birthday son” he looked at Arthur “Are you staying?” he asked clearly hoping he wasn’t by his tone. 

Arthur looked at his new Lieutenant “No I think I’ll leave Merlin with his family”

Hunith looked up her good manners came to the fore “You are welcome to come back later and have some tea with us”

Arthur smiled “In that case I shall, I have to come to pick Merlin up anyway” with that the blonde pulled Merlin towards him and dipped him for a kiss “Enjoy your day sweetheart and see you later”

He was clearly staking his claim and not bothering to be shy about it. Then he whispered slightly louder than he needed to “I will be thinking of you and looking forward to later”

Merlin blushed and gave a rueful grin, he was getting used to Arthur’s possessive ways “See you at teatime and thank you again for the presents”

Arthur turned up later at Hunith’s and stayed for tea before taking Merlin back with him. As Merlin was saying goodbye to his father Hunith turned to Arthur “Make sure you don’t hurt my son. If you do we will never forgive you”

Arthur looked across at Merlin and said quietly but firmly “He’s the only person besides my sister that I will never hurt, I don’t need you to warn me” he looked her straight in the eye. “Just don’t try to turn him against me. I know you don’t want him to be with me, but I will never let him go”

With that Merlin arrived at his side and he hugged his mother not picking up on the tension between the two of them. “I will see you again soon Mum”

That night Arthur made sure not to ask any intimacy of Merlin, just cuddling up together. The next morning Merlin was awake early, the minute he moved Arthur opened his eyes. He gave Merlin a sleepy smile “You’re awake early, keen to go get your puppy I suppose”

Merlin gave him a blinding grin “Of course, when can we go?”

Arthur looked at the clock “Not six o’clock in the morning! Go and have a shower and get dressed. If you need help just ask. How is your hand this morning?”

Merlin looked down at what he considered a mutilated mess “Stiff sore and useless” he said grumpily “But once I get it in the warm water it will feel better”

Arthur looked at his tenderly “And once you have your puppy you will forget all about your hand” he paused “You thought of a name yet?”

Merlin looked scandalised “How can I have when I haven’t even seen him or her? A name is very important. Will it be a girl or boy?” He was practically jumping with excitement.

Arthur grinned “Whatever one you pick they promised you could have first choice. They haven’t found homes for any of them yet, they wanted them ready first, something about impatient purchasers wanting them too early. Go and get your shower, I’ll cook us some eggs and then once I have showered and changed we’ll go. But first we go to the pet store to get what we need, they sent me a list by email. But no rush the shop won’t open till nine”

Arthur couldn’t believe how much stuff one small puppy would need, as he got the men to load the car. But at the same time he could refuse Merlin nothing, he had never seen his love so happy. It made him feel good just to watch him. Arthur was selfish enough to hope this would cause a change in their relationship. No matter how much he told himself he would be happy with a chaise life he knew he was lying. He wanted to take Merlin so badly, each night was becoming a torture to him.

The drove out of the city to small farm and Merlin was soon watching five small puppies. They were in a pen made up of bales of straw. “How can I choose?” he said grinning “They are all adorable”

Arthur smirked “Well you have to, you can only have one!”

The farmer’s wife looked at Merlin and smiled “Get in the pen and sit down, hold them, often it is the puppy that chooses the owner, if you give them chance.”

Merlin clambered in and sat on a small bale and did as he was bid. He was soon surrounded by small bundles of fur. Arthur got out his phone and took photos of Merlin, he looked so happy. After a short time playing with them one of the pups jumped up and scrambled onto Merlin’s shoulder and wrapped its self around his neck and started to nuzzle Merlin’s ear.

“I think you have your pup” Arthur said “It likes your ears.”

Merlin giggled and removed the pup and looked at it. The puppy continued to wriggle as Merlin inspected it. “It’s a girl, hello Aithusa” the puppy had a white body, a black head and brown patches where it’s eyebrows would be if it was human. “Aren’t you a gorgeous one?” then he looked at Arthur “You’re right this is my puppy”

Arthur got out his wallet and gave a wodge of money to the farmer’s wife “You have sold a puppy”

The woman looked at Merlin seriously “Make sure he goes to a vet in a few days, he needs another injection and also microchipping” Then she handed Arthur a piece of paper “I have written down what care she needs, how much to feed her and when. Any problems give me a ring” 

Merlin was overjoyed with his puppy and once they got back home played with her while sorting out everything. Including water and a bed. The puppy was soon tired and as it fell asleep on Merlin’s lap Arthur picked it up and put it in the bed Merlin has set up. “Now it’s my turn” Arthur smirked “Time for you to say thank you”

Merlin threw himself at Arthur and hugged and kissed him. That was enough to tip Arthur over the edge he picked Merlin up and carried him into the bedroom and threw him on the bed. He fell down on the bed next to Merlin and pulled him into a hug before started to kiss Merlin, Merlin grinned and returned the kisses “Thank you Arthur” he said between kisses

Arthur smirked “So how are you going to show your thanks?”  
“I’ll make you a special dinner” Merlin said slowly trying to ignore what Arthur really meant.

The fear must have shown in his eyes because Arthur nodded, remembering the day before “That sounds great, but first lets hug” Arthur was disappointed but couldn’t face upsetting Merlin once again. He was too frightened of losing him to do anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

Merlin seemed to come out of his shell after getting the puppy, he would walk in the grounds and play for hours with her and they soon became inseparable. The back garden was well protected and secure. As an added bonus he also seemed to become more outgoing and confidant. Arthur continued to be cautious, but he was desperate to get more intimate with Merlin, they had repeated the earlier intimacy but had not progressed further. 

As a result Arthur found himself thinking back to some of Nimueh’s comments. He had been determined to allow Merlin to do his own thing and not brain wash him, but without even realising it he started to use some of her suggestions, making Merlin feel more dependent on him, but in a subtle way. Arthur continued to insist Merlin only go out with two of his men and only when he knew about it. That was for practical reasons. Arthur was genuinely worried that Merlin would be attacked again. But he also realised that it made Merlin feel safer, and this less likely to go against his wishes. Added to that Arthur also mentioned that Merlin’s parents had not been able to protect him like he could that he would never endanger Merlin. This angered Merlin to start with.

“My parents can protect me” he shouted when Arthur first brought the subject up.

Arthur took Merlin by the shoulders and looked the younger man in the eye. “Last time you got kidnapped! I know they do their best, they don’t have the facilities I have, nor the men at my disposal, before that you got attacked in the shop and could have died. I love you too much to risk you, let me care for you please.”

Merlin realised that Arthur had a point but added. “When I was kidnapped your men were watching me! And anyway, that was because of you!” he added hating to put the blame on the blonde after al he had done.

“All the more reason for my men to stay very close. I know your parents would want you safe, why else would your father encourage you to stay here?” Merlin dropped the argument, realising Arthur’s points were valid and that the blonde made him feel safer. “I would do anything for you Merlin, even if it upset me to keep you safe. That’s what love is about.” Arthur added softly, not pushing the point.   
Merlin looked at Arthur guiltily and that night started to worry that he was not being fair to the blonde in not trying to take their relationship further, after all Arthur was right, he was doing so much for him, even getting him a dog when he wasn’t that keen on pets. Merlin felt he was doing so little in return. 

Arthur also slowly he made Merlin doubt his own decision making, making sure Merlin consulted him about everything before making any choices. Even with clothing, slowly Merlin stopped wearing the tight jeans he loved as he knew Arthur hated anyone else seeing him in them. Arthur was sure to not say anything but would eye roll and get in a huff. This made Merlin feel guilty and what to make it up to Arthur, slowly he found himself liking the more formal and expensive clothes Arthur and Morgana bought him.

One evening as they sat together watching television and cuddling Arthur had slowly put the palm of his hand on Merlin’s lap before removing it quickly and reluctantly, as he looked longingly at the younger man. “I’m sorry Merlin, I shouldn’t have done that, I am trying so hard to respect your wishes. But I love you so much I find it hard. I just wish you could love me.”

Merlin immediately looked guilty “I do love you! I am trying Arthur I really am” Merlin protested. “It's so hard”  
“I know, but it’s hard on me to, I will never force you, you know I will do anything for you” Arthur kissed him gently making Merlin feel even worse. He knew Arthur wanted him and the blonde was right, he did do an awful lot for him, once again he thought he ought to try harder to be intimate. Merlin had tried to pay him back by cooking and keeping the place tidy. Even though they had a cleaner. Merlin had even stopped asking the gang members up to the flat for meals, instead just accepting that Arthur would invite them when he wanted. He also did his best to avoid Gwaine and his flirting behaviour by staying close to Arthur when the other man was in their rooms. He liked Gwaine and saw him as an almost brother, but he had seen how Arthur glared at the brunette when he flirted.   
Gradually Merlin had even stopped asking his friends to visit so often, knowing that Arthur worked hard and wanted to spend his down time alone together. Even if it was an unexpected afternoon off. Merlin wanted so much to give Arthur what he wanted it was eating him up with guilt. The more the thought about it the more he knew he had to make a real effort, surely with someone he loved it wouldn’t be so bad. He raised the issue with Gaius one day.  
“Gaius do you think I will ever be able to be fully intimate with anyone again” he blushed as he spoke. Over the years the two of them had discussed everything, but he still found it embarrassing at times.  
“Take your time Merlin” the old man had told him. “If you feel ready talk to Arthur and explain what you are willing to do. Don’t push yourself Arthur will wait if he truly loves you.” 

“But I want to! I don’t want to be like this forever!” he paused “I do love Arthur and he is so patient with me, I know he wants to do more”

“It’s not about what Arthur wants.” Gaius said kindly “But what you want. You do know don’t you that some gay couples never have penetrative sex. There is so much else you can do together. Think about it carefully Merlin, you have been through a lot and have come on so far. At one time I thought you would never find your special person. I know your mother has reservations about Arthur and if I am honest so do I, a gang boss isn’t what we would have wanted for you but you cannot rule your heart and it’s what you want that matters.”  
“Thank you, it’s embarrassing talking, but I needed to, Nimueh used to talk a lot about it and what she said made sense………I do need my life back.”

Gaius snorted “Merlin I have had far more embarrassing conversations over the years believe me. This is tame, and if it helps you can always talk to me about anything. I told you before, follow your heart and have no regrets. We are on this planet for such a short time, I realise as I have got older that we should take what we want from life as long as we don’t harm others. Your relationship with Arthur is your business and no matter what the rest of us think you have to live your life. We will always be there for you”  
Merlin spent the next few weeks thinking seriously about his life and what he wanted. He loved Arthur of that he was sure. Why the blonde loved him was another matter, but it was clear he did by all the things he did for him. Having made up his mind one night as Merlin led spooned in Arthur’s arms and before they slept he started to speak nervously.  
“Arthur?” his voice was tentative and quivering.  
“Yes my sweet” came the sleepy reply. Arthur had had a very busy day with Gwaine sorting out some of the problems that had arisen in the new territory.  
“I want ……I think I want….. I mean…” Merlin stuttered to a halt not sure how to continue.  
Arthur became instantly more awake. It was unlike Merlin to sound so lost. He pulled the younger man round so they were facing, he could just make out Merlin’s face from the low levels of light in the room. “Merlin you know you can say anything to me, don’t you? Don’t be frightened”

Merlin closed his eyes unable to face Arthur as he spoke such was his embarrassment. It was one think talking to Gaius about such things, but this was different. “IthinkIwanttogofurther” he spat out. Then forcing himself to be calmer added “I do love you and ……” even them he couldn’t put words to it. Taking a deep breath as Arthur remained silent Merlin spoke “I want to try…fucking” his voice getting quieter and quieter.

Arthur’s breath caught as he understood what Merlin was offering him. He knew even now he would need to be careful. And with patience he didn’t know he had he hugged Merlin “Are you sure?”

Merlin nodded unable to say more. He could feel himself tensing, as indeed could Arthur. The finally he added “I want to try”

Arthur kissed his forehead. “Merlin I want to make love to you so much, you have no idea. Because that’s what we will do, not fuck, we love each other that makes it different than anything you experience before, for me as well. I’ve had partners before but no one I have loved.” He continued to pepper Merlin’s face with kisses. “Kiss me Merlin” he asked as he rubbed Merlin’s back and caressed him gently.   
Slowly Merlin started to relax into Arthur’s arms, the blonde muttered endearments at his partner as he slowly aroused the younger man. He himself had become fully aroused as soon as he had understood what Merlin was offering him. After some heavy petting Arthur stopped and spoke softly. “I am going to touch you, just relax, nothing will happen yet. Then when and if you are ready I will gently push a finger into you, it will sting a bit, but ride it out I promise it gets better.” Then he stopped and asked “Merlin have you ever touched yourself…..inside?

“no, can’t!” came the shocked cry.  
“Do you want to try?”  
“No! you do it!” Merlin gasped his voice full of fear. “Please just do it”

Arthur moved and opened his bedside draw and removed some lube. Then carefully he did as he had said. Merlin tensed up once more and Arthur continued slowly and gently, once he had inserted his little finger he stopped “How does it feel? Can I continue?”

Merlin couldn’t trust himself to speak, his mind kept going back to his assault. “Go on”  
Arthur added another finger and then moved then until he knew Merlin had got used to the feel then crooking his finger he touched Merlin’s prostrate. The slender man gasped “Whattt?”

Arthur smirked “That was good wasn’t it?” he repeated the movement. He continued very slowly to continue stretching Merlin, then he stopped “Turn onto your back Merlin, it will be easier the first time.”

“No!” came the panicked voice. “Want to see you.”   
Arthur stopped realising Merlin was just short of panicking “I think we have gone far enough this time.” He bent and kissed Merlin “There is something I can do for you.” he said as he smiled lovingly down at the other man. “Something I was going to do before but I surprised you.” Arthur let his eyes drop from Merlin’s face to travel down his body. “Let me take care of that for you.”   
It wasn’t until that moment that Merlin realised that the stimulation had made him hard. Something that was very rare for him. As he watched Arthur lick his lips he understood what the blonde wanted to do and blushed a deep red. “Really?” he squawked.  
Arthur rolled his eyes fondly “Yes really, you will love this, can I? I made you a promise.” Arthur added so Merlin was still in control, or at least felt he was. There was no way Arthur could stop now but the younger man didn’t have to know that.  
Merlin gave the smallest nod and Arthur accepted it for a yes. By the time Arthur had finished he had Merlin in a state of bliss. Arthur had rarely given blow jobs in the past, he much preferred to be in the dominant position. He had always, until now, felt that he never wanted to allow another man’s fluids in his mouth, but with Merlin he had just wanted to taste the man, to see him breakdown in such a way. He wasn’t disappointed and decided that with Merlin anything was possible. But then he had never been in love before. There was just one more step to go and that could wait for another day. After Merlin had climaxed and Arthur had followed him after taking care of himself the two men cuddled up. MerLin whispering as he fell asleep “I never knew”   
The slept until a small puppy started to wine for attention. Arthur looked across at the sleeping man at his side and decide do to let him sleep. He got up a real smile on his face as he picked up Aithusa and hugged her. “You were worth every penny. Keep quiet I will get someone to take you out little one.” Arthur pulled on a pair of trousers and took the puppy down to the next floor and told the guards there to let the puppy out but to keep a close eye on her.  
With that he returned to have a shower and wait for Merlin to wake. That day was one of the vest Arthur could remember, his guilt at how he had tried to manipulate his lover was lowered when he realised how much Merlin seemed to be happier. He felt fully justified when later Merlin admitted he had no idea that what Arthur had did could be so pleasurable, and shyly asked if one day he could try to do the same thing in return. It took all of Arthur’s self-control not to take Merlin straight back to bed. But he realised he needed to go slowly if he was to achieve his ultimate goal.  
The next day when Arthur drove Merlin to his parents so he could show off the puppy his parents immediately noticed the difference in Merlin. He seems lighter and more at ease with himself, but at the sometime they noticed how the two men seemed to stick even closer together than before. While Hunith spoke to Arthur, Balinor cornered his son during the visit.  
“Is everything OK son?” he asked.  
Merlin gave him a blinding smile “Yes dad”  
“Is he being good to you, not being to possessive?” the older man was puzzled, he knew it couldn’t just be the dog. Merlin seemed almost frightened to be away from Arthur’s side.  
Merlin blushed and looked embarrassed. Balinor didn’t need his son to say anything “You’ve become intimate, haven’t you?”  
Merlin blushed even more “Dad!” he protested glancing at Arthur to make sure he couldn’t hear. “I can’t tell you that!”

“You don’t need to, I can see you have changed. Just be happy son”  
Merlin looked at his father “I am, I haven’t…..we haven’t………not everything but we will. I am doing it Dad, putting the past behind me.”  
Balinor raised his eyebrows at his son “I don’t need the details, just as long as you are happy. I know your mum and me weren’t happy at first, but if he makes you feel good about yourself then we support you.” He squeezed his sons shoulder “Go one get back to him, I remember what it was like to be young and in love.”  
With that Merlin moved back to Arthur’s side and the blonde tugged him in close and smiled down at him.  
Over the next weeks to two men successfully moved forward to full sex life. The first couple of times they took it very slow, and the first time they had made love Merlin had been tense and didn’t really enjoy it. But it did show him that it could be nowhere near as painful as his past experience had made him believe it would be. Each time after was better for him. Merin finally relaxed enough to take full pleasure in the act and after when they were cuddled up Merlin turned to face Arthur, looked him in the eye and said quietly “Thank you, you have changed my life. I am sorry I took so long to do this. You have been patient with me and I don’t deserve you.”  
Arthur felt his heart squeeze at how apologetic and meek Merlin was. He knew deep down he had not been helping Merlin’s self-confidence, that he had been manipulating Merlin, so they could have a fully sex life. But he wasn’t sorry, now he would build his lover back up again. He really didn’t want a meek sex slave as Nimueh had suggested. He nuzzled into Merlin’s neck “Thank you for trusting me, I can’t believe how happy you have made me, I love you so much, it is I who do not deserve you. You are the other half of my coin, together we will make the changes for the better I want to make for the people. But I can’t do it alone. You know that don’t you?” Arthur smiled at the younger man. “Just never doubt I love you and would do anything for you, anything at all.” And he had, but Merlin would never know that, not if Arthur had his way.


End file.
